Sentimientos compartidos
by Lime Marionette
Summary: Mi propio final de Shaman King, durante el torneo de los shamanes, la historia de los Asakuras: su pasado que los envuelve a una misteriosa y bella desconocida. COMPLETO.
1. Alguien como tu

**_Sentimientos compartidos_**

****

**_Cap I._**

****

**_Alguien como tú_**

****

La enorme ciudad de Tokio, capital de Japón, la metrópoli más activa del continente asiático, ya sea por su grandeza o por su belleza… 

La pequeña niña de solo 3 años, sollozaba a un lado, estaba sentada debajo de la sombra de un árbol, en un parque cercano del centro de Tokio… se sentía muy intranquila, de pronto alguien tomo su hombro

-"¿qué te sucede?"-dijo otro niño, aparentemente tenía su misma edad ya que eran casi del mismo tamaño, la pequeña niña le mostró su gracioso rostro, aun con algunas lagrimas cayendo

-"me… me he perdido"-respondió sacándose las lagrimas -"no he podido encontrar a mi mamaá, ni a mi papá por ninguna parte…"-dijo comenzando a llorar otra vez -"no sé que hacer, conozco a nadie en este país"

-"no te preocupes, todo estará bien"-dijo el otro niño mientras que la abrazaba, aquel niño tenía los ojos oscuros y cabello castaño oscuro corto -"yo te voy a ayudar"

-"¿en serio?"-dijo la pequeña sonrojándose levemente mientras que el niño asentía sonriendo, también algo sonrojado, aquella niña a pesar de su edad era muy linda y graciosa, tenía los ojos color violeta y cabello castaño largo

-"si, ya no debes preocupar por nada… dime ¿eres de otro país verdad?"-preguntó curiosamente mientras que la niña asentía sonriendo, todavía algo sonrojada y calmándose, se sentía tranquila con estar al lado de él

-"así es… soy de China, estoy de vacaciones con mis papás"-respondió mientras que miraba a su "amiguito" -"pero en el centro fue cuando me perdí y ahora no los veo… tengo miedo"

-"no tienes porque temer"-dijo tomando una mano de ella entre las suyas, lo que hizo que ambos se sonrojasen un poco -"yo te protegeré y te acompañaré hasta que lo encuentres ¿esta bien?"-dijo el niño sonriendo mientras que la niña asentía llena de felicidad

-"muchas gracias, eres muy bueno"-respondió inocentemente mientras que le daba un beso que la mejilla derecha, esto provocó que el aludido se sonroje aun más

Abrió sus hermosos ojos violeta. Le provocaba desprecio recordar esa escena, pero no sabía que muy dentro de si misma aquel recuerdo invadía calidamente su corazón, comenzó a peinar su largo cabello mirando fijamente al espejo, suspiró, realmente su misión era dura…. Pero la cumpliría así fuera lo último que hiciera

-"mi nombre es Sei Ling Li"-dijo dejando el peine encima de la pequeña mesa -"actualmente tengo 14 años… y soy china, mi cumpleaños es el 16 de junio y pertenezco a los X-laws, mi misión principal es eliminar a Hao, el mal encarnado y servir fielmente a la señorita Jeanne, ah si…. También soy una shaman ¿qué es eso? pues lo descubrirán pronto… esta es mi pequeña amiga llamada Ria, es mi espíritu acompañante"

-"hola"-dijo Ria mientras que sonreía -"buenos días Sei Ling"-respondió la pequeña hada la cual era de cabellos castaños y ojos azules muy hermosos

-"buenos días, Ria"-sonrió la hermosa chica a su hada la cual se sonrojó levemente

-"Sei Ling"-tocó la puerta de su habitación, Marco -"hemos visto de nuevo a Hao atacando a Yoh Asakura, date prisa… no debe ir lejos"

-"oh si, Hao Asakura…"-respondió entre dientes calzándose las botas y saliendo con Ria en el hombro izquierdo, de pronto…. Se chocó contra alguien

-"ay, eso me dolió"-dijo la chica sobandose la cabeza mientras que veía con quien se había chocado, la otra persona estaba también en el suelo -"tenías que ser tú, niño"-respondió parándose rápidamente

-"dis… discúlpame Sei Ling, no me fijé hacia donde iba"-respondió un avergonzado Lyserg Diethel, estaba algo sonrojado, pero sacudió la cabeza para evitar que ella viera su sonrojo

-"eres torpe"-dijo volviendo a correr para alcanzar a Marco quien ya estaba listo para partir, Lyserg la siguió sin tomarle demasiada importancia a su comentario 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

-"¡Don Yoh!!!! ¿Se encuentra usted bien?"-gritó Ryu mientras que se quedaba abajo -"¿Doña Anna no va a hacer algo?"

-"no… tengo pereza"-respondió la sacerdotisa volteándose -"además esto es una prueba más para Yoh, debe afrontarla a su manera o si no se convertirá en Shaman King"

-"pero, señorita Anna"-reclamó Tamao mientras que miraba a Yoh en el suelo, estaba con los ojos en forma de garabatos, se veía muy gracioso

-"vaya, pero que débil es el descendiente del señor Hao, realmente no se merece tener de aliado alguien así… y eso que recibió los poderes de la bitácora mágica"-dijo un pequeño hombre -tenía baja estatura- con una lanza, al parecer ese era el objeto de su posesión

-"no, nos subestimes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-gritó Len Tao lanzando su ataque hacia el hombrecito, quien lo escribó fácilmente, sin ningún reparo, atacó a Len por la espalda, el cual se estrelló contra el suelo

-"cuidado!!!!"-gritó Horo Horo mientras que esta vez era atacado por el enano

-"¿por qué no tienen cuidado, yo el jaguar negro les haré ver la luz"-dijo Chocolove con su posesión mientras que se disponía atacarlo, pero justamente cuando lo iba a hacer, aquel hombre desapareció

-"ten cuidado, Chocolove!!!!!!!!"-gritó Yoh algo malherido al igual que Len por el impacto

-"¿que no puedes dar más, Yoh?"-dijo Hao arriba de un peñasco -"creo que te enteraste que en nuestros primeros combates en el torneo, maté a todos los shamanes… exceptuando a un grupo llamado las "5 lilys" creo que huyeron"-respondió mientras que Yoh así un gesto de desagrado al igual que sus amigos

-"por eso, nuestra misión es acabarte, Hao Asakura"-dijo una voz, la cual venía del cielo, todos levantaron las miradas hacia el cielo, el gesto de desagrado de los rostros de todos se acentuó más

-"así que tu eres, Yoh Asakura"-pensó Sei Ling mientras que lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, Yoh notó eso, pero no le tomo importancia

Los miembros de lo soldados X, bajaron hasta ubicarse en frente de Hao, en eso aparecieron el grupo de Hao mirándose desafiantemente

-"mientras que llegue tu hora esperaba, Hao"-dijo Marco -"no podemos hacer nada por ahora, hasta que empiece el turno de batirnos en una pelea… pero ten seguridad que te venceremos, el bien siempre vence sobre el mal"

-"eso depende de como lo tomes"-respondió Hao mirándolos 

-"¡Hao!!!! ¡Prepárate porque te destruiré yo misma!!!!!"-gritó Sei Ling sacado una (*)kodashi para atacar a Hao, mientras que el se movilizaba hacia otro lugar 

-"te escapaste"-dijo ella mientras que se arrodillaba algo ofendida 

-"eres tú… te ves mucho más hermosa desde la ultima vez que nos vimos"-respondió Hao sonriente mientras que todos abrían los ojos como platos -sobre todo el equipo de los "Yoyos"- "así que actuarás en contra de mí, eso lo quiero ver…. Me muero por ver resultados, te estaré esperando, pero será en otra ocasión"

Lyserg apretó los puños, como odiaba a Hao, pero tenía que contenerse no podía actuar liberalmente, miró hacia Marco mientras que el se acercaba a la chica.

-"te hemos dicho que no puedes precipitarte así… no importa lo que Hao te diga o lo mucho que este cerca de ti"-dijo mientras que ella asentía, volteo hacia el lugar donde estaban Yoh y sus amigos

-"creo que rehusarás aliarte a nosotros como todas las veces que te lo hemos pedido, ¿verdad, Yoh Asakura?"-preguntó Marco -"no importa cual táctica utilicemos, siempre nos rechazas por qué, reexponedme"

-"porque… ustedes toman lo que es su justicia para acabar con la vida de las personas y es algo que no pudo tolerar, ya que mi deseo será que vivamos en paz y armonía y si me uniese a ustedes me iría contra mi propia ideología"-respondió el shaman mientras que todos se quedaban admirados -"además mi misión no es acabar con Hao, sino es convertirme en shaman King para hacer mi sueño realidad"

-"¿un sueño realidad?"

-"todos pensamos de distinta forma…"-dijo Horo Horo quien no había hablado mucho -"mi sueño es crear un campo lleno de plantas,. Creo que es algo muy importante para todos"

-"todos tenemos sueños"-pensó Sei Ling -"pero… esto es absurdo… aunque no imposible… ¿en que estoy pensando?"-pensó mirando a Yoh, quien había cambiado su expresión, los soldados X bajaron hacia donde se encontraba Yoh

Sus amigos lo rodearon con intención de protegerlo. Pero Yoh los hizo a un lado

-"creo que nuestros pensamientos jamás se lograran conjutar"-avanzo Sei Ling hacia Yoh caminando firmemente, su corazón le estaba diciendo que hacer, esta vez -"ya que somos humanos, pero a la vez shamanes, pero me gustaría que aceptaras nuestra proposición, Yoh Asakura, espero que algún día nos logres entender, y nosotros a ti"-dijo mientras que para lo sorpresa de todos tomaba su mano, Yoh se sonrojó

-"buen discurso, Sei Ling"-respondió Iron Maiden desde su ata…. Dijo estatua de hierro

Anna estaba a punto de estallar, cuando eso sucedió Jun, Manta y Lee Bruce Long se separaron a una distancia considerable de ella, Tamao casi se desmaya. Lyserg y los X-laws se sorprendieron al igual que sus amigos

-"creo que ella ha dicho las palabras correctas, Yoh Asakura, será hasta entonces"-intervino Marco mientras que indicaba la retirada para su grupo

-"espero que lo reconsideres, Yoh Asakura"-dijo Sei Ling guiñándole un ojo, Yoh se sonrojó un poco más, mientras que un segundo después Anna lo golpeaba con un enorme saco de arena de 200kg

-"ay, discúlpame Anita, no pude evitarlo"

-"tiene usted razón, Don Yoh, esa chica es realmente muuuuyyyy hermosa, es completamente una belleza"-dijo Ryu con dos corazones en vez de ojos, mientras que veía como desaparecían, Lyserg y ella -"Lyserg"

-"me pregunto, ¿cuál habrá sido su verdadera intención?"-preguntó Horo Horo mientras que Fausto le ponía un vendaje en el brazos, y a Len unas venditas

-"no lo sé, que extraño, ellos no reaccionan así"-dijo Len con algo de sarcasmo en su voz -"me pregunto quien era esa joven… no la había visto nunca"

-"yo tampoco"-dijo Horo Horo sobandose la cabeza -"ay eso me dolió"-dijo dando un quejido, el golpe había sido duro,  a Chocolove le brillaron los ojos

-"ni se te ocurra ¿eh?"-dijo Len levantando su cuchilla de forma amenazante, se cruzó de brazos -"me he quedado pensando en esa chica… me parece algo extraña"

-"no será otra cosa"-rió Horo Horo con la mayor intención de molestarlo -"je je, tal vez te templaste de ella… o me equivoco "Sr. Seriedad"-rió mientras que todos comenzaban a reírse, Len estaba completamente rojo, vio a su hermana -"no es eso…"-dijo con una gran vena sobre su cabeza

-"vamos, solo te estamos fastidiando un poco"-rió Yoh con su misma expresión de alegría que siempre suele mostrar

-"como les gusta perder el tiempo"-se quejó Anna cruzada de brazos -"deberían ponerse a entrenar ¿o no tienen algo mejor que hacer?"-preguntó mientras que amarraba a Amidamaru por segunda vez consecutiva, el espíritu comenzaba a llorar

-"amo.. Yoh"-dijo con las lagrimas en el rostro mientras que señalaba el rosario de Anna en su cintura casi impidiéndole movilizarse

-"¿ahora por que lo amarras, Anita?"-preguntó Yoh con una gotita, no entendía el porque de su prometida

-"es cierto, Anna, esta vez Amidamaru no esta haciendo nada malo"-lo apoyó Manta quien tenía su Laptop bajo su brazo izquierdo

-"porque Yoh tiene que entrenar ¿por qué más?"-dijo severamente mientras que algo muy conocido comenzaba a sonar, era el oráculo de Len

-"creo que vamos a competir otra vez"-dijo el shaman de ojos dorados mirando el aparato, el cual claramente decía "El equipo de Len contra El sello dorado" -"será un completo relajo… mañana a las 2 de la tarde"-dijo claramente  -"Horo Horo, "Sr. Risitas" tenemos un combate mañana"

-"¿a quien le dices "Sr. Risitas"?"-reclamó Chocolove -"yo soy el payasito Pin Pon"-dijo mientras que las luces se apagaban, y el reflector le abruraba, se encontraba vestido con un traje de payaso muy llamativo encima de una pelota de ¿ping pong?

Todos los rodearon a Chocolove, pero como siempre, Len fue el que dio el primer golpe.

-"¡¡¡¡te hemos dicho que no hagas estupideces!!!!!!!!"

-"creo que con esto se calmará un poco"-dijo Manta con una gotita -"por cierto, estuve investigando sobre la clase de personas son los participantes del "Sello dorado", al parecer son 3 jóvenes que vienen de África, según esto su religión es el taoismo… ¿te suena conocido Jun?"-pregunto el pequeño Manta mientras que Tamao se asombraba

-"¿cómo obtuviste esa información, en tal solo unos segundos?"-preguntó mientras que Jun también parecía sorprendida

-"con el Internet todo se puede"-sonrió Manta señalando el icono que se parecía a él, Yoh sonrió

-"¿sabes si puedes investigar algo sobre el jugo de naranja o algo que tenga que ver con las naranjas?"-preguntó con estrellitas en los ojos, Manta suspiró, sabía como a su mejor amiga le encantaban las naranjas

-"ay, no tenemos al adicto de las naranjas"-dijo Horo Horo

-"¿alguien dijo naranjas?"-dijo Chocolove, quien había regresado, ahora comenzaba a ser malabares con naranjas, Len entró en acción, estaba algo malhumorado -"ay, ¿por qué siempre me haces esto? ¡No sabes como duele!!!, ni si quiera porque ahora has conocido a una chica a tu "modo"

-"¿te refieres a esa chica llamada Sei Ling?"-preguntó Ryu con corazoncitos, detrás de él se podía observar a Lyserg y a Sei Ling con el llamado "fondo rosa"

-"te he dicho que no digas, estupideces"-dijo Len a punto de perder la paciencia -"¡¡no me he templado de ella!!!!!!!!!!!"-gritó ya casi asustando a los demás shamanes

-"esta bien, Len pero no es para que nos comas vivos, ni nada por el esti…."-dijo Yoh sin terminar su frase ya que Anna lo comenzaba a jalar a cuestas, comenzaba a enfadarse… al parecer no le había gustado nada nada que la chica hubiese guiñado el ojo a Yoh, sencillamente le molestaba mucho o acaso ¿Anna Kyokuyama estaba celosa?

-"vamos, a entrenar… no nos interesa lo que tenga que ver con el equipo contrario… así que nos vamos"-dijo severa mientras que en una mano tenía a Yoh y en otra a Amidamaru y a su rosario en él

-"esperemos señorita Anna"-dijo Tamao siguiendo a ambos, mientras que Fausto y Elisa reaccionaba -había estado mirándose todo el rato que habían estado hablando-

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Sei Ling estornudó por tercera vez en cuestión de 5 minutos ¿qué extraño? Sabía que no estaba resfriada ni nada por el estilo ¿qué significaría? No tenía ni la menor idea, de repente algo conocido comenzó a sonar, miró hacia su brazo izquierdo, hacia su oráculo, salió corriendo a toda carrera, para luego chocarse por quinta vez con Lyserg Diethel, el cual también venía o iba a entrar hacia la misma habitación

-"ay, te he dicho que te fijes por donde vas niño… como me comienza a doler la cabeza cada vez que nos golpeamos"-se quejó mientras que Lyserg sacudía su cabeza, no iba a permitir que… de nuevo viera su sonrojo, afortunadamente la joven no lo notó y entro a la habitación, fue cuando el tambien recordó lo importante que era, entro detrás de ella

-"señor"-se escuchó decir a Sei Ling, quien se refería a Marco, el cual estaba de espaldas, y a su lado la chica rubia -ustedes ya saben a quien me refiero- "ya se habrá enterado que…"

-"si lo sé, justamente iba a confirmárselos… Lyserg, Sei Ling esta vez me acompañaran"-dijo seriamente mientras que Sei Ling no lo podía creer

-"¿¿qué??"-casi exclama la chica apuntando hacia el chico de cabello verde -"nosotros con el "niño"-reclamó algo enfadada -"¿por qué no con (*)Mirelle?"-preguntó señalando a la chica rubia quien sonrió con una gotita, y salio de la habitación, Sei Ling se cruzo de brazos, tranquilizándose un poco

-"bueno, ya esta decidido, además esto fue porque así lo dispuso la señorita Jeanne, tenemos que obedecerle en todo momento"

-"si, tienes razón"-dijo Sei Ling entre dientes, se notaba que no estaba muy de acuerdo con la "sabia decisión" de Iron Maiden -"¿a que hora es el combate?"

-"mañana al medio día, recuerden que es nuestro primer encuentro oficial, así que tenemos que dar lo mejor de nosotros, aunque sabemos que la señorita Jeanne nos ayudara en todo"

-"si"-respondieron al unísono Sei Ling y Lyserg, quien no había dicho nada sobre el comentario de ella en todo el lapso de tiempo

-"¿por qué a mí?"-se lamentó Sei Ling detrás de la puerta, la sola idea de compartir un combate con Lyserg la agobiaba, pero lo peor era que no sabía porque 

-"nos vemos mañana en el combate"-fueron las únicas palabras que le dijo Lyserg mientras que ella lo comenzaba a mirar, no sabia el porque pero le desagradaba un poco, opinaba que era demasiado débil y muy serio para su edad, como le molestaba que fuera así, era lo peor del mundo

-"¿por qué me detestará tanto?"-pensó por unos instantes Lyserg mientras que aparecía Morphin -aun no la había cambiado por el arcángel- pero lo que más le dolía es que no se diera cuenta de que… -"creo que no puedo hacer nada"

-"¿por qué te preocupas tanto por ella?"-reclamó su espíritu mientras que se posaba en su hombro, estaba algo sorprendida, nunca se había interesado en alguien o mejor dicho no en una chica 

-"no es nada…"-dijo el chico inglés caminando más a prisa

Morphin miró a Lyserg algo preocupada, no se hacía la idea de "compartir" a su amigo con alguien más… sobre todo con una ¡chica! Que estuviera con los X-laws lo aceptaba, tambien con el equipo de Yoh, pero… ¿con Sei Ling? Eso estaría por verse muy pronto.

-"¿con quien nos tocará pelear?"-preguntó Ria ya en la habitación de Sei Ling mientras que veía su expresión algo enfadada -"¿es alguien fuerte? ¿contra Hao?"-comenzó a preguntar mientras que solo la chica se tumbó en la cama

-"no, no es contra Hao… pero me han comentado que ese equipo es muy fuerte, lo que me molesta es combatir al lado de ese "niño"-refunfuñó una vez más volteándose, Ria se rió -"no lo dije para que te rías"

-"disculpa… pero siempre me he preguntado el porque esa antipatía hacia Lyserg Diethel"-dijo la hada -"¿estas celosa, acaso?"-pregunto picadamente la hada -"porque no creo que sea por su físico ya que es bastante guapo"

-"¿celosa, yo? ¿de que debería estar celosa?"-dijo incomoda, se acababa de sentar al lado de su amiga -"¿guapo? … Ria no digas tonterías"-dijo severamente Sei Ling con la expresión de….. "¿por qué no te callas?"

-"pues… ambos tienen la misma edad… y al parecer algunas veces la atención que propicias se ve afectada por él"-dijo Ria pensativa -"ustedes son los más jóvenes de los X-laws, es lógico que suceda esto"-sonrió

-"¿qué cosa es para ti, lógica?"-dijo Sei Ling con una mueca de desagrado -"bueno… puede ser que sea por eso"-dijo -"pero lo que más me molesta es que el sea tan débil… y tan serio… me dan ganas de golpearlo en verdad algunas veces"-se quejó -"y lo peor es que siempre que salgo de esta habitación, me tengo que topar con él… es de lo más incomodo"  

-"¿algunas vez le has pregunta el porque de su actitud, Sei?"-dijo la hada -"tú sabes… "hablar" con él"

-"pues no, ni me interesa realmente"-dijo Sei Ling -"será mejor que ya descansemos, mañana será un día largo y necesitaré de ti…."-dijo la shaman 

-"buenas noches, Sei"-se despidió Ria 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Se escuchaba un gran alboroto en el restaurante de Silver, Len y Horo Horo comenzaban a pelear otra vez, ahora era la comida que pedirían, habían entrenado todo el día, y realmente estaban agotados, y ni que decir de las "Aguas Termales de Fumbari" Anna les había hecho correr todo el día dando vuelta a una montaña, Yoh estaba tendido sobre la mesa, al igual que Ryu, Fausto no estaba tan cansado al parecer, ya que estaba con Eliza.

-"esto se esta volviendo tan rutinario"-dijo Jun a Tamao quien entregaba jugo de naranja a Yoh -"me refiero a las peleas de mi hermano"-rió -"me alegra que al fin pueda tener buenos amigos"

-"gracias por decirlo, señorita Jun"-dijo sonrojada Tamao, Yoh le acababa de dar las gracias -"en verdad, el joven Len Tao esta al parecer muy a gusto con el joven Horo Horo ¿verdad, joven Manta?"-preguntó al mejor amigo de Yoh, quien estaba sentado al lado de Anna, quien miraba por la ventana

-"si, creo que tienes razón Tamao"

-"¿te preocupa algo, Manta?"-preguntó Anna quien había notado la expresión de él -"Yoh estará bien, no tienes porque preocuparte"

-"pero… la pelea que hoy tuvo contra aquel hombre de Hao… fue fuerte, Anna ¿qué acaso no estas preocupada por Yoh?"-preguntó mientras que callaba, tal vez no era indicado que les preguntara eso a Anna… ya que podía sufrir golpes severos o hasta llegar al hospital

Pero para la impresión de todos, hasta la de Yoh, Anna solo le levantó y se fue caminando firmemente, diciendo que estaba cansada

-"disculpen… creo que no debí decir eso"-se disculpó Manta sintiéndose culpable

-"no te preocupes, Manta"-dijo Yoh -"ya veras que todo saldrá bien"

-"¡¡¡¡no!!!! ¡¡¡¡comeremos comida china!!!!"-dijo Len casi a punto de perder la paciencia, Horo Horo lo estaba cansando realmente, y estaba de muy malhumor desde la mañana

-"¡siempre hay que hacer lo que quieres!"-reclamó furioso Horo Horo -"¡yo no quiero comer eso!!! ¡todos los días, comida china, comida china!!!!! ¡¡¡que no hay otra clase de comidas más populares!!!!!!!!!!!"

-"no se si sea la comida chica popular, pero yo si soy popular"-dijo Chocolove vestido con una traje japonés y tomando té, sintió como dos sombras se aproximaban a él y lo golpeaban duramente hasta que lo dejaban en el suelo

-"¡¡¡¡comeremos, comida china!!!! ¡y se acabó!!!!!!"

-"yo paso"-dijo sarcásticamente Horo Horo -"si sigo así voy a empezar ver comida china hasta en las nubes"

-"pero… ¿por qué discuten así?"-preguntó Yoh con una gotita, ambos se iban a comenzar a tirar cosas por tercera vez, pero prefirieron tirarselas a Yoh 

-"¡no te metas donde no te llaman!"-gritaron al unísono, mientras que Yoh era recibido por Fausto

-"déjalos… así demuestran que se quieren mucho"-dijo tranquilamente Fausto sonriendo -"por algo son muy buenos amigos"

Ambos al escuchar las palabras de Fausto se les erizaron los cabellos, sobre todo a Len, a todos los demás les salió unas gotitas, comenzaron a señalarse uno con el otro

-"¡amigo de él!!!!!!"-volvieron a gritar, pero esta vez apareció Silver con dos platos de comida, y exactamente no era comida china

-"bien, hay que ser equitativos"-dijo Silver mientras que sentaba a Len y Horo Horo en dos mesas distintas -"aquí hay tofu para ambos, no comiencen a pelear, de nuevo ¿de acuerdo?"-dijo algo molesto mientras que Len estaba dispuesto a contestarle pero fue detenido por Bazón, al igual que Horo Horo por Koloro, a ambos no les quedó otra que sentarse a comer tofu

-"creo que eso ya se solucionó"-dijo Yoh tomando otro vaso de jugo de naranja después del entrenamientode Anna lo único que tenía era sed y más sed -"me pregunto… contra quien será nuestro próximo combate"

-"no tiene… no tiene porque agobiarse joven Yoh"-dijo sonrojada Tamao a Yoh -"ya verá que como lo dijo la señorita Anna todo estará bien"

-"ella tiene razón, Don Yoh, además Ryu y su espada de madera, siempre estará a su lado pase lo que pase"-se levantó Ryu quien había estado recostado en la mesa todo el tiempo 

-"muchas gracias, a ambos"-dijo Yoh mientras que se levantaba, tambien estaba muy cansado -"buenas noches"-dijo mientras que Manta, Ryu y Fausto se levantaban 

-"Yoh, esperame"-dijo Manta, esquivando a Chocolove quien aun estaba en el suelo 

-"creo que ustedes tambien deberían irse a dormir ya"-dijo Jun a su hermano y Horo Horo, quienes se seguían mandando indirectas, acababan de comerse el tofu

-"no necesitas decírmelo… sé muy bien que mañana tenemos un combate"-dijo Len tomando su arma y dirigiéndose hacia la salida, sin tomar en cuenta a Chocolove y pasando encima de él -"vámonos, Hoto Hoto… Choco…"-dijo Len mirando debajo de sí, estaba Chocolove -"¿qué haces allí?"-dijo pisando un poco más fuerte para luego bajarse

-"que soy Horo Horo"-dijo Horo Horo molesto hacia Len, pero el lo miro sin decirle nada -"pues mejor te queda Hoto Hoto o Loro Loro"-rió el shaman de ojos dorados

-"tu me dejaste, aquí cuñao"-dijo Chocolove aun medio inconsciente

-"levántate moreno, tenemos que irnos ya"-dijo Horo Horo mirando al suelo -"o sino, Len Tao es capaz de acabarnos hoy mismo y no mañana"

-"pues echo sha lo sé"-dijo Chcolove, con la "mejor" intención de hacerse el gracioso, pero lo único que logro fue que Horo Horo lo dejara a un lado

-"tienes que aprender a decir buenos chistes"

Jun y Tamao se miraron, para luego mirar la hora, ¡¡las 11:45pm!!!!!!! ¿cómo se lograrían levantar mañana??

-"para un buen shaman, la clave para ganar es descansar, el cuerpo y el espíritu…"-dijo Silver mientras que barría, abrió los ojos… no había nadie -"no me dejen hablando solo"-dijo con pequeñas cascadas en sus ojos -"que desconsiderados"

-"¿qué te sucede?"-dijo él, aparentemente tenía su misma edad ya que eran casi del mismo tamaño, la pequeña niña le mostró su gracioso rostro, aun con algunas lagrimas cayendo

-"me… me he perdido"-respondió sacándose las lagrimas -"no he podido encontrar a mi mamá, ni a mi papá por ninguna parte…"-dijo comenzando a llorar otra vez -"no sé que hacer, conozco a nadie en este país"

-"no te preocupes, todo estará bien"-dijo -"yo te voy a ayudar"

-"¿en serio?"-dijo la otra voz

Yoh Asakura se levantó, ¿qué? ¿una visión? ¿qué extraño? ¿era él aquel niño? esa niña… la había visto en alguna parte… pero ¿dónde?

-"¿estas bien, Yoh?"-pregunto Manta quien notó que el shaman se había levantado algo agitado -"¿qué te sucede?"

-"esa niña… la he visto… donde… donde la he visto"-dijo pensando en el rostro de ella con algunas lagrimas -"sé que la conozco, pero… no entiendo porque"

-"¿a que te refieres?"-preguntó Manta aun más confundido -"¿quién es esa niña? ¿Anna? ¿Tamao?"-dijo por preguntar mientras que Yoh negaba con la cabeza

-"era una hermosa niña de cabello castaño largo… y…"

-"Yoh, creo que tuviste un mal sueño, tienes que tranquilizarte"-dijo Manta mientras que Yoh asentía y se recostaba en su cama, Manta lo miró preocupado, al parecer el estrés y Hao comenzaban surgir efectos en él… pero… jamás había visto a Yoh tan alterado por un sueño… o acaso no era un simple sueño, si tal vez era una ¿predicción? Manta Oyamada no lo sabía, pero iba a averiguar como podía ayudar a su mejor amigo

Sonó un estruendoso… ¿pito? Por parte de Anna, Yoh y los demás se levantaron de las camas casi saltando, muy asustados

-"¡que! ¿en donde esta el incendio?"-dijo Yoh aun con los ojos entreabiertos, Anna lo golpeaba, realmente pero realmente se había puesto mucho más exigente desde la ultima visita de los soldados X al grupo, sobre todo con su prometido.

-"ay, Anna son apenas las 5:30am ¿por qué nos despiertas tan temprano?"-dijo Manta mirando su reloj y sobandose los ojos -"recién esta saliendo el sol… déjanos dormir un poco más ¿si?"

-"guarda tus comentarios, enano cabezón"-dijo Anna mientras que golpeaba a Yoh otra vez -se estaba volviendo a quedar dormido- "si digo que se levanten, se me levantan, tenemos que entrenar… ¡vamos!! ¡Que esperan!!!!"

-"pero… Anita"-dijo Yoh en la misma condición que Manta -"aun no se decide nuestro próximo combate ¿por qué te empeñas tanto en entrenar?"

-"¿tienes alguna objeción?"-preguntó la sacerdotisa alzando el puño y rodeada de fuego… realmente le molestaba que se pusieran a criticarla y en contra

-"no ninguna"-dijo Yoh con una gotita

-"con esa expresión, quien no"-susurró Manta creyendo que Anna no lo había escuchado, pero estaba muy equivocado -"ay no discúlpame, Anna enseguida nos levantamos"-sonrió con miedo en su semblante

-"pero… no creo que Manta deba acompañarnos, él no es un shaman"-defendió Yoh a Manta 

-"pero puede serme muy útil"-dijo Anna saliendo de la habitación con algo de malicia en su mirada

-"es cierto.. puedo ayudarles con información…"-dijo Manta dispuesto a continuar -claro que las intenciones de Anna eran otras-, pero fue interrumpido con los ronquidos de alguien, le salio una gotita -"¿cómo puede dormir después del despertar de Anna?"-preguntó Manta refiriéndose a Ryu quien seguía dormido

-"tienes razón, al parecer Ryu es algo especial, pero… ¿dónde estará Fausto?"-preguntó Yoh moviendo la cabeza hacia ambos lados buscando al doctor, pero sin hallarlo, fue cuando Manta señaló hacia una ventana que había se podía distinguir la figura de Fausto al lado de Anna, al parecer estaba ya entrenando, ya se encontraba haciendo planchas

-"vaya si que es rápido"-dijo Manta comenzando a cambiarse

-"si…"-dijo Yoh mirando hacia la ventana -"¡ay!! Tengo que apurarme o si no Anna me puede matar"

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

-"y el ganador es….. ¡¡¡¡el equipo estrella!!!!!!!!!!"-dijo uno de los guardianes del torneo refiriéndose al equipo conformado por Hao, Opacho y el sacerdote -no me acuerdo su nombre- quien se encontraba leyendo una Biblia y haciendo la señal de la cruz refiriéndose a los shamanes los cuales estaban en el suelo -"¡por Dios!!! Los contrincantes estan muertos"-siguió diciendo mientras que otros guardianes retiraban los cuerpos

-"ese Hao… se ve que siempre termina matando al equipo contrario"-dijo Horo Horo serio mientras que Len asentía enfadado

-"eso es cierto… se ve que no tiene consideración, es un tipo por lo demás desagradable"-bramó apretando los puños -"pero tarde o temprano lo tendremos que enfrentar"

-"eso es muy cierto, pues"-dijo Chocolove mirando a sus amigos -"miren a quienes les toca pelear, ahora"-dijo señalando a tres personas vestidas de blanco entrando al campo de combate

-"son los soldados X"-dijo Horo Horo mientras que sentía que una mano tocaba su hombro, volteo a ver quien era -"Yoh… ya estas aquí… justo a tiempo para ver la pelea.. lastima que llegaste tarde para ver a Hao"

-"si, el muy maldito mató a sus oponentes"-dijo Len cruzado de brazos -"y.. ¿a ti que te pasa?"-dijo notando la expresión de Yoh, estaba agotadísimo 

-"es por el entrenamiento de doña Anna"-se quejó Ryu con su espada de madera sobre el hombro sentandose muy cansado al igual que Yoh -"un momento… los que estan en la arena son: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Lyserg y Sei Ling!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-dijo recuperándose muy rápidamente llegando en un segundo entre Len y Horo quienes se apartaron rápidamente de él

-"veo que ya estan aquí todos"-sonrió Fausto llegando junto a Manta y atrás Anna -quien cambio su expresión a una incomoda mirando fielmente a Sei Ling en la arena de combate-, Jun y Tamao

-"esto será muy interesante"-dijo Len mirando al equipo de los X-laws y sus oponentes -"me muero por saber quien ganará"

-"si tienes razón, pero ahora será mejor verlos…"-dijo Yoh indicando que debería sentarse al igual que todos

-"den su mejor esfuerzo"-dijo Jeanne desde su estatua de hierro, al parecer tambien estaba en la tribuna junto a Mirelle -"aunque ya sé de ante mano quien ganará"-sonrió y volvió a cerrarse

-"como usted diga, señorita Jeanne"-dijo Marco acomodándose los lentes y mirando de forma insignificante a sus oponentes, ellos por su parte se acababan de fijar en Sei Ling, claro que ella ni cuenta

-"muy bien"-dijo el guardia -"que empiece el combate"-gritó retirándose 

-"antes de empezar… ustedes pecadores"-dijo Marco refiriéndose a sus rivales -creo que para Marco, todos lo que no pertenezcan a los X-laws son pecadores- "¿se rinden frente al nuestro poder sagrado y ante la Virgen Sagrada Jeanne? ¿o piensan pagar con sus vidas su atrevimiento?"

-"pues.. no se a que se viene su pregunta, pero no nos rendiremos fácilmente"-dijo el que estaba en medio tomando la delantera y saltando hacia ambos

-"creo que conmigo será suficiente"-dijo Sei Ling tambien adelantándose -"¡¡¡Ria!!!!! ¡¡¡¡posesión de objetos!!!!!!!!"-gritó la shaman mientras que en unos segundos después brillaba su listón y pétalos de cerezos caían sobre ella, cambia su expresión por una más seria

-"¿verdad que es muy linda, Don Yoh?"-preguntó Ryu con corazones, mientras que Yoh la quedaba mirando fijamente y asentía algo… hipnotizado , esta vez no previó el golpe de Anna hacia su persona… fue con un saco de arena, pero esta vez de 500 Kg.

-"te lo dejo en tus manos, Sei Ling"-dijo Iron Maiden y Marco asentía -"enséñales nuestras creencias, a aquellos que no creen en Dios y en la justicia divina"

-"¡animo, príncipe Lyserg!!!!!!!!!"-se escuchó una voz infantil desde la tribuna, se trataba de Milly, pero fue rápidamente apagada por cuatro sombras las cuales estaban encapuchadas

-"¡Milly!!"-dijo Ellie tapándole la boca -"no recuerdas que nosotras supuestamente nos escapamos del torneo… para no pelear contra Hao… tienes que ser más cuidadosa"

-"pero… el príncipe Lyserg"

-"no tenemos tiempo para esa clase de cosas, si te permitimos estar aquí es porque nos suplicaste, así que observa en silencio ¿entendiste, Milly?"-dijo Shalona volviendo a cubrirse la cara -"aunque es una lastima cubrirse un rostro tan lindo como el mío… siento que me estoy demacrando"-dijo mirandose a su espejo de su mano, el cual se comenzó a fracturar

-"pues lo siento, no se me ocurrió otra idea si queríamos permanecer en el torneo"-comentó Lily escuchando el comentario de Shalona

-"esto, ya lo no resisto!!!!!!!"-casi grita Sally comenzando a estallar -"hemos permanecido así por 5 días enteros!!!! ¡no creo poder soportar otro día más!"-dijo a punto de sacarse la capucha, pero fue detenida por las cuatro 

-"pues no podemos enfrentar a Hao… él puede acabar rápidamente con nosotras 5… ¿acaso quieres morir?"-dijo Shalona tratando de hacerla entrar en razón, casi sin éxito

-"pues prefiero eso, antes de estar oculta, bajo estas horribles cosas"

-"bueno, nuestro primer ataque será contra la hermosa joven"-dijo el que estaba en la derecha refiriéndose a Sei Ling, quien retrocedió unos 5 metros con solo un salto

-"vamos, estoy preparada"-dijo invocando su listón en el aire y sonriendo -en el estadio se escuchó un suspiro en general- "¿me vas a venir a atacar?"

-"no te desesperes"-dijo el otro saltando alrededor de 10 metros en el aire -siempre me he preguntado como pueden hacer eso- y soltando una pesa de 1000kg sobre ella, la cual fue fácilmente esquivada por Sei Ling, pero… en eso el que estaba peleando contra ella desapareció para luego aparecer él y su otro compañero detrás de ella dispuestos a atacarla por la espalda, el estadio se estremeció por completo

-"¡¡¡cuidado!!!!!!!"-gritó Yoh desde el público, sus posesiones se escucharon caer en el suelo, hubo mucho humo, aquellos objetos eran muy pesados, todos estaban pendientes de lo que había pasado…

Se vieron dos siluetas, una sosteniendo a la otra… se disolvió el humo completamente, hubo un estruendo del público. Lyserg sostenía el cuerpo de Sei Ling, quien estaba a punto de desmayarse.

-"Yoh… Asakura"-fueron las ultimas palabras que dijo antes de quedarse completamente inconsciente en los brazos del inglés

-"pero… esto es imposible"-dijo Milly mirando la escena completamente asombrada -"¿quién es ella? ¿y que tiene con el príncipe Lyserg?"

Algo similar le pasaba a Ryu, quien al parecer estaba en trance, no podía comprender… Lyserg era frió y muy serio… ¿arriesgarse de esa forma por alguien? Su mundo se hizo pedacitos.

Lyserg volteo a ver a los rivales, al parecer estaba molesto, Ria apareció en esos instantes a su lado mirando a Sei Ling inconsciente estaba preocupada. Marco tambien estaba algo sorprendido, ya lo había notado pero… en realidad todo el mundo estaba completamente sorprendido.

-"no les perdonaré por esto"-dijo firmemente avanzando -"¡Morphin!!!!"-dijo mientras que la pequeña hada aparecía en frente de él al instante se posesionó de su péndulo de cristal, y empezó el combate de nuevo

-"creo que de nuevo comienza la batalla"-informó el guardian del torneo, el cual estaba como anfitrión en el combate 

Pasaron algunos minutos del combate… finalmente los tres oponentes cayeron derrotados, frente a Lyserg, quien permanecía con una mirada fría, más fría de lo acostumbrado.

El guardián anunció al ganador, Marco se retiró, Jeanne sonrió, ella sabía quien realmente iba a ganar, Lyserg se aproximó a Sei Ling, quien aun estaba inconsciente se arrodilló y la cargó frente a los ojos de los espectadores seguido de Ria y Morphin, Yoh fue cuando se dio cuenta al ver el rostro de Sei Ling, no podía creerlo… acaso…

-"¿qué te sucede, Yoh?"-preguntó Manta mirando hacia el lugar del combate, el cual Yoh miraba casi sin poder creerlo

-"la… la niña que… que ayer vi en mis sueños… era… es Sei Ling"

-"¡¿qué?!"-exclamó Manta asombrado, no lo podía creer.

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** ¡¡¡¡al fin!!! ¡¡¡termine el primer cap. de mi primer fic de Shaman King!!!!! ¡viva!!! Je je n_nUU espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí n______n jijijiji tengan compasión que es mi primer fic de Shaman King T.T necesito algo de practica je je n_nUU, aunque creo que poco a poco me iré acostumbrando ¿interesados en el próx. Cap? ¿será Sei Ling la niña que vio Yoh en sus sueños? ¿y si es así…? ¿qué pasará? ¿seguirá Anna pegando a Yoh con sacos de arena de 500kg… y si le llega a pegar con uno de 1000? ¿se preguntan por la actitud de Lyserg? n.n je je creo que ya se dieron cuenta, sé que he sido en este fic muy dura con él… pero me he tenido que poner fría T.T ya que es el punto de vista de la serie, y no la mía T_T ya que yo ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡amo a Lyserg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! me parece aunque no lo crean el niño más dulce y lindo de toda la tierra n____nUU, me he tenido que poner dura con él, pero espero que no sea por mucho tiempo, a quienes si detesto son a Hao y a Jeanne ¬¬UU, bueno con Hao me desquité con el dialogo de Len n.n ¡viva Len!!! O era ¿Ren? Bueno dejemoslo en Len n_n je je, en cambio creo que no voy a poner decir mucho de Iron Maiden ¬¬UU pero ni modo je je solo esperen el final nxn creo que hable pronto.

**Vocabulario: **

**(*)Kodashi:** espada pequeña japonesa n_nU si han visto Rurouni Kenshin ya saben a cual me refiero

**(*)Mirelle:** como no sé como se llama yo le puse este nombre n.nUUUU

**¡¡¡Avances para el próximo capítulo!!!:** Se sabe un poco más del pasado de Sei (yo le dijo Sei a mi personaje) y tambien sobre Ria, un dialogo pequeño entre… ¿Lyserg y Sei?????? O.ô vaya vaya… y Hao aparece a molestar otra vez, solo que diferente, esta vez no va con Yoh… Anna sigue más dura con sus entrenamientos ¿por qué será? ¿verdad?

**Cap II El pasado, es pasado**

**Yoh:** ¿qué vendrá después, Lime? ¿quién fue …?

**Lime:** n///nU Yoh… no digas más de lo que dije ok

**Yoh:** bueno… pero me muero por leer la continuación

**Lime:** no seas impaciente ¬¬UU

**Anna:** mas te vale que…..

**Lime:** si lo sé, Anita no te preocupes je je

**Lyserg:** veo que en este fic intervengo mucho

**Lime:** *****n////n**** por supuesto… quien más que tu para

**Hao:** ¿oye… y yo que?

**Lime:** ¬¬UU porque no te vas Hao

**Hao:** ¬¬** que insinuarás

**Lime:** u.uU uy nada, solo quiero que desaparezcas

**Lyserg:** es cierto

**Yoh:** vamos, chicos tranquilos…

**Lime:** creo que Yoh tiene razón je je, no quiero peleas en mi casa (y va tambien por mí =P)

**Len:** pero para ser el primer fic de nosotros, te quedo muy bien

**Lime:** gracias je je, me esforcé, pero hay que dejar que los fans nos lo digan

**Lyserg:** tienes razón, Lime gracias por decir que soy lindo * n.n *

**Lime:** es…  * n///n * es porque lo eres (dice comenzando a abrazar a Lyserg) por cierto ¡¡¡feliz cumpleaños!!!!!!! (fue el 17 de mayo)

**Lyserg:** gracias n//nU je je

**Yoh:** bueno je je… esperemos que esto no empeoré je je n_nUU, dejen muchos reviews para Lime

**Len:** si… al parecer se ha esforzado mucho…

**Lime:** n.nU pues claro que me esforcé


	2. El pasado, es pasado

**Notas principales de Lime:**_n_nUU Shaman King no me pertenece, sino más bien a Hiroyuki Takei, quien proporcionó el manga que hasta el día de hoy sigue en publicación recopilados en 24 tomos n_nUU, este fic es para la diversion de los fans. De fans para fans. Muchas gracias.****_

****

**Hao: **¬¬ oye es hora que empieces****

**Lime: **. quien llamó a Hao, ¬¬U o te colaste****

**Hao: **¿cómo que colar?****

**Lime:** XD****

**Yoh: **n-n buena la explicación, Lime… eh… lo que Hao quiere decir es que será mejor empezar

**Lime: **¬¬U pues hay formas****

**Yoh: **n_nUUU****

**Lyserg: **por supuesto que las hay … ¿verdad, Lime?****

**Lime: **¡Lyserg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *n////n*****

**Todos (excepto a Lime quien esta abrazando a Lyserg):** n.nUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****

**Lime: **n////n ahora si comencemos (agradecimientos por reviews… la continuación de la conversación, lease abajo)****

****

**_Sentimientos compartidos_**

****

**_Cap II_**

****

**_El pasado es pasado_**

****

El joven shaman se había quedado completamente sorprendido… ¿realmente Sei Ling podría ser aquella niña que vio en sus sueños?. Miró hacia su costado, su mejor amiga Manta lo comenzaba a jalar de su camisa implorando su atención.

-"¿estas seguro de lo que dices, Yoh?"-comenzó a preguntar mientras que la mirada de Yoh se notaba algo confundida y desorientada -"quiero decir… ¿estas seguro que la niña que vistes en sueños era Sei Ling?... pues así creo que esto te traerá problemas con Anna ¿no lo crees?"

**_(1) yomigaere   
  
sora to daichi ga   
kousa shite iru   
ima tatazunderu kono sekai de   
inochi ga umare mata shizundeku   
kurikaesareru itonami no naka_**

-"no lo puedo evitar, Manta… hay… hay algo que me atrae de ella, aun no sé que pueda ser"-respondió "volviendo a la realidad". Suspiró. Su amigo tenía mucha razón si su prometida se enteraba que no podía dejar de pensar en Sei Ling, podría tener muchos problemas

****

-"¿de que estan hablando?"-se escuchó una voz de la cual, los cabellos se les erizaron -"lo dijo porque hace cinco minutos que inició el combate del equipo de Len y ustedes solo han estado allí parados"-dijo la itako mientras que Manta e Yoh comenzaban a sudar a mares

**_konna_****_ monto yogitta toki   
yume wa chikara o nakusu   
mou ichido umareyou   
kono basho de   
  
_**

-"no… nada, Annita… le estaba… le estaba comentando a… a… Manta sobre… ah si el arbol de las naranjas, el azar"-dijo Yoh tratando de escaparse de la mirada diabólica de Anna, la cual se había fijado justamente en Yoh Asakura

-"ah.. si.. con que eso era"-dijo Anna mientras que fríamente se voltió a mirar al campo de batalla, no ignoraba los pensamientos de su joven prometido, por cierto… se cruzó de brazos y una aureola de fuego comenzó a extenderse rápidamente, Tamao -quien estaba a su lado- prefirió retirarse al lado de Jun y Pilika quienes observaban el combate de sus respectivos hermanos

****

**_seigi_****_ no sono oku de yume ga ikizuite iru   
kasanaru chikara o shinjite   
seigi no sono oku ni yami ga hisonde iru   
mi kiwamero subete o   
furi ageta yuuki wa kirisaku tame janai yobi samase   
azayaka ni   
  
_**

-"creo.. creo que Anna ya sabes en quien estas pensando"-titubeó Manta mientras que le salía una gotita… acababa de voltear hacia donde estaba Ryu… digamos que su estado no era favorable -"¿qué… que le sucederá?"

-"no puedo evitarlo Manta"-dijo Yoh pensativo, su mente no estaba en la batalla, sino en la niña que había soñado la noche pasada, Sei Ling, estaba completamente seguro que era ella, algo… algo muy profundo se lo decía

-"Lyserg… Sei Ling ¿cómo pudieron hacerme esto?"-dijo Ryu con pequeñas cascadas en sus ojos, imaginando -otra vez- como Lyserg la llevaba cargando, pero no solo eso sido como se "vengó" por decir algo de aquellos sujetos al verla lastimada -"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Sencillamente no lo puedo creer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-gritó mientras que todos volteaban a mirarlo… se apartaron de él

****

**_kizutsuite_****_ yuki ba o nakushi   
samayotte iru sono tamashii o   
iyasu chikara wa, kokoro no oku de   
shizuka ni ko douki o kizande iru_**

-"¡¡¡¡Horo Horo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-gritó Len en esos instantes haciendo volver a todos a la realidad -"¡¡¡¡¡¡Chocolove!!!!!!!"

-"¡¡¡hermano!!!!!!!!!!"-gritó Pilika en esos instantes mientras que veía como un gigantesco… ¿oso de felpa? Iba a aplastar a su hermano, quien al parecer estaba algo débil -"¡¡¡¡¡hermano!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡Resiste!!!!"

-"te las verás conmigo"-gritó Len en esos instantes, el "osito" se dirigió hacia él dejando a Horo Horo a un lado, afortunadamente no le hizo ningun daño -"¡¡¡¡¡Bazón!!!!!!!!!"

-"no podrán contra nosotros"-dijo Chocolove parandose, al parecer tambien había quedado inconsciente -"en instante acabaré con ustedes!!!!!!!!!!!"-dijo mientras que aparecía su jaguar debajo de él -"¡ataque de frente!!!!!"

****

**_moteru_****_ chikara subete butsuke   
namida o nagaresu no nara   
erabubeki machi wa   
kimi o matteru_**

-"¡estúpido!!!!!"-gritó Len en esos instantes -"¡¡¡¡¿cómo se te ocurre atacarlo de frente???!!!!!!! ¿acaso no tienes cerebro o que??????"

-"no es bueno… no es bueno ser iracible, Len"-dijo Horo Horo -"¡¡¡Koloro!!!!!!! ¡¡¡posesión de objetos!!!!"-dijo mientras que comenzaba a cerrarle el paso al enorme juguete, y finalmente podría atacar Chocolove

-"¿creen que por eso lograran derrotarnos?"-dijeron al unisolo 3 chiquillos de rasgos africanos, los cuales formaban una gran pirámide -"¡¡¡Zaluín, acabalos!!!!!"-dijeron mientras que arrojaban un pergamino gigantezco, Jun se inquietó

****

**_mi_****_ shimatta ima to toori sugita kako no   
akama de akirameru yori mo   
ima me o sora sazu ni koko kara hajimeyou   
mi kiwamero ashita o   
dare ka ni misetsukeru yuuki wa nugi sutete   
sugao ni modorou   
yobi samase   
azayaka ni_**

-"¡¡¡no crean que con eso podrán derrotarnos!!!!!!!!!!!"-dijo Len mientras que estaba dispuesto a atacar -"¡¡el ataque de la cuchilla dorada!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-"buen trabajo, pero creo que no dará resultado"-dijo uno de los chiquillos mientras que el oso de felpa detenía en ataque con una sola manotada -"¡¡Ahora así, Zaluín… acaba con el resto!!"

-"no.. creas que lograrás derrotarnos"-dijo Horo Horo una vez más en el suelo… -"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡tenemos que vencer!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡Koloro, una vez más!!!! ¡¡¡¡posesión de objetos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-"¡tú tambien!"-dijo Chocolove levantandose, mientras que miraba a Horo Horo quien asintió rápidamente -"¡¡¡¡posesión de objetos!!!!!!!!!"

**_  
seigi no sono oku de yume ga ikizuite iru   
kasanaru chikara o shinjite   
seigi no sono oku ni yami ga hisonde iru   
mi kiwamero subete o   
buri ageta yuuki wa kiri saku tame janai   
hiki au kizuna de   
yobi samase   
azayaka ni_**

Ambos atacaron al oso de felpa por los lados, Chocolove saltó lo más alto que pudo y al intentar golpearlo el oso, se topó con la barrera de hielo de Horo Horo, su brazo se había quedado estancado, con un rápido moviemiento, Horo Horo inmovilizó el otro brazo y ambas piernas… solo faltaba el ataque final

-"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Len Tao!!!!!!!!!!"-gritaron al unísono, Horo Horo y Chocolove, Len entendió rápidamente, y el oso quedó dividido en dos gracias a su poderosa cuchilla

-"trabajo terminado"-dijo Len ya en el suelo -"fue un… juego de niños"

-"¡¡¡¡¡el ganador es el equipo de Len!!!!!!!"-dijo Kalum, quien era el arbitro del encuentro esta vez -"el sello dorado ha quedado sin fuerzas"

-"felicitaciones, hermano"-dijo Pilika quien se venía a abrazar a Horo Horo, acto seguido lo hizo Jun, Len se sentía bastante incómodo, el hecho que su hermana estuviese allí… realmente se sentía muy apenado

-"si, dieron una buena pelea"-dijo Anna bajando, Yoh seguía en su "nube" -"¿verdad, Yoh?"-dijo Anna mirando amenazadoramente, Len Tao entendió el porque del comportamiento de Yoh pero prefirió no comentar nada, solo miró fríamente hacia el shaman

-"si, muy buena pelea, chicos"-sonrió Yoh -"sabía que iban a vencer ustedes"-dijo aun con una gotita, temiendo que Anna le podría dar con un golpe otra vez con un saco de 500 kg de arena.

****

**_let_****_ there be light   
revive a soul_**__****

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Lyserg abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado, el cuerpo de Sei Ling aun estaba inconsciente. Como le ordenó Marco, la dejaría en su habitación y se iría. La miró, era extraño… estaba seguro que ella era un poco mejor que él en todos los aspectos en cuando a habilidades espirituales, pero… aun así había sido derrotada por unos sujetos que ni si quiera le llegarían a los talones, bastante extraño… recordó, su mente viajó repentinamente hacia el pasado, topandose con esa misma mañana

-"ya verás, niño"-le había dicho ella antes de ingresar a la arena -"voy a vencer a nuestros rivales en un abrir y cerrar de ojos creo que no podrás participar en la batalla, ya que conmigo será suficiente"

Lyserg solo se limitó a observarla, jamás había hablado una conversacion realmente con ella, una conversación.. un dialogo entre dos personas tan solo al día solo se lanzaban 3 o si tenían suerte 4 palabras, y eso. la verdad es que él jamás había tenido el valor de enfrentar de decirle lo que…

Volvió a la realidad, movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados. Tan solo de pensar en "eso" su rostro se encendió del color de una cereza ¿por qué? ¿por qué no podía decirle? ¿tan complicado era acaso?

La respuesta… si, para él era sumamente complicado expresarle… su… sus sentimientos, sabiendo el muy bien cuando lo detestaba, eso solamente lo hacía sentir peor. Mucho peor. Pero… cerró los ojos otra vez inundando en sus recuerdos.

-"Yoh Asakura…"-fueron las ultimas palabras expresada en la joven antes de caer inconsciente en sus brazos ¿por qué la vida tendría que ser así? Yoh Asakura, antiguo amigo de él, descendiente y hermano gemelo de su peor rival… Sei Ling acaso..  ¿acaso sentía algo especial hacia Yoh?

No lo sabía, pero tendría que averiguarlo. Algunas veces el amor puede ser muy complicado para cualquiera, pensó en esos instantes. 

Abrió sus ojos. Aun estaba dormida, o ¿era inconsciente? Quizas, quizas no… después de tanto pensarlo, creyó que el mejor momento para… para decirle… o ¿expresarle? Sus sentimientos era ¡¡¡¡¡¡ahora!!!!!!!!!!! ¿¿estaba loco o que le pasaba?? Si ella se daba cuenta se convertiría en hombre muerto, pero… iba a arriesgarse, estaba seguro que si seguía así iba a enloquecer, o tal vez ya estaba enloqueciendo. Tenía que saber, experimentalo.

-"espero… espero que.. que esto me ayude a decidirme de una buena vez por todas"-dijo inclinandose como un príncipe a su princesa como en un cuento de hadas, se disponía a darle el "primer beso de amor" cuando…

Sei Ling abrió los ojos, para luego abrirlos desmesuradamenete.

¡Plaffff!! Se escuchó en toda la fortaleza de los X-laws, y gracias al… eh… golpecito o mejor dicho bofetada de Sei Ling, Lyserg fue a dar al cuarto de adjunto, atravesando con todo y muro.

Sei Ling sabía que el "niño" era detestable, pero no tanto. Estaba muy furiosa, gracias al impacto ofrecido, rapidamente entraron Marco y los demás miembros a la habitación, se sorprendieron al encontrar a Lyserg semi-inconsciente y a Sei Ling completamente furiosa, sin mencionar al muro completamente destruido

-"¿qué sucede, Sei Ling?"-preguntó Marco bajando su arma, seguramente estaba pensando de que se trataría de un aliado de Hao, el cual los había venido a atacar

Sei Ling pensó por unos instantes, la verguenza que pasaría si les dijera la verdad. Así que prefirió no decirla… movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados, negandolo todo.

-"¿tienes algo que decir, Lyserg?"-pregunto, esta vez dirigiendose hacia el chico quien terminaba de pararse, aun con algunos quejidos, segundos después aparecían las dos hadas, las cuales eran sus espíritus acompañantes, al igual que los demás presentes se sorprendieron

-"no… no sucedió nada malo"-dijo Lyserg aun sonrojado, pero más por el fuerte golpe proporcionado por la chica, quien sin esperar salió de su habitación sin ni si quiera mirarlo, nadie se atrevió a detenerla ya que estaba sumamente enfadada y podrían ocurrir, ciertos contratiempos

-"ejem… bueno si no es nada malo… sería mejor que se controlacen un poco más"-dicho esto se retiró seguido del resto del equipo 

Lyserg asintió. Mientras que se sentaba en la cama de Sei Ling, era cierto, estaba en su habitación, pero sin pensarlo acababa de "derrumbar" el muro… o tal vez se lo merecía  por haber sido tan… bueno lo que sea penso por esos instantes… tal vez lo que necesitaba para volver a la realidad era aquel golpe contra el muro.

Se dio cuenta… su espíritu acompañante Morphin había quedado mirandolo… tampoco al parecer ella no comprendía el porque Sei Ling lo había golpeado de esa manera, pero podría darse tal vez una idea de lo que estuvo a punto de pasar. 

-"jamás pensé que fuera a… atreverse a tanto"-dijo aun furiosa Sei Ling, mientras que Ria aparecía por detrás -"sencillamente ¿cómo pudo?"

-"¿atreverse a que?"-preguntó la hada posandose en la palma de su mano izquierda -"¿qué… acaso?"-se espantó Ria, encogiendose un poco, mientras que se sonrojaba bastante

-"que estas pensando, Ria"-dijo la joven mirandola amenzadoramente -"el "niño" quería besarme que es muy diferente… no se como tuvo el valor de hacerlo…"-dijo deteniendose de repente, acababa de llegar a la capilla -"lo que me molesta es que sea tan liberal… como para.. para… ay no tengo las palabras correctas ¡maldición!"

-"no es bueno maldecir, Sei Ling por más furiosa que estes"-dijo una voz desde el interior, era Iron Maiden quien al parecer había escuchado toda la platica entre la joven y su espíritu -"me refiero, siempre debes abrir tu corazón hacia los demás, no es muy bueno conservar esos tipos de rencores"

-"señorita Jeanne"-susurró Sei Ling para sí misma, al darse cuenta en el lugar donde estaba -"disculpe… yo.. yo no me había fijado en donde estaba, usted disculpeme"-dijo entrando y haciendo una reverencia 

-"descuida, por mí no te preocupes… felicitaciones por el ultimo combate, se ve que dejaste bastante impresionado a Yoh Asakura"-dijo Jeanne aun dentro de la estatua de hierro

-"no entiendo… ¿a que se refiere?.. además en cuanto a la pelea… no creo que merezca las felicitaciones"-respondió recordando el tan desagradable momento en el cual fue atacada -"si no hubiera sido por Yoh Asakura, yo… yo tal vez no estuviese aquí"

-"¿por qué piensas que Yoh Asakura fue quien te salvo?"-preguto la dama de hierro mientras que Sei Ling hacía un completo signo de confusión ¿acaso no había sido, Yoh Asakura quien la salvó?

-"pero.. señorita Jeanne, usted misma lo vio, Yoh Asakura se arriesgó para salvarme… yo… yo no podía hacer nada, él.."-dijo deteniendose, Jeanne acababa de abrir su estatua

-"no fue, Yoh Asakura quien te salvó… sino fue el mismo Lyserg"-respondió Iron Maiden volviendo a encerrarse

-"¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿qué????!!!!!!!!"-exclamó la chica mientras que colocaba sus manos sobre la boca conteniendo un grito aun más agudo -"pero… eso es imposible… yo… yo misma vi a Yoh Asakura salvandome, él… él"

-"¿no te habras confundido?"-dijo Ria mientras que se ponía en frente de ella -"porque fue Lyserg quien te salvó, no Yoh Asakura, yo misma vi como él se arriesgó, pa…"

-"no estoy segura"-dijo cruzandose de brazos mientras que salía de la capilla -"realmente me estoy llevando buenas sorpresas de ese niño"-dijo casi sin poder creerlo -"Yoh Asakura… ¿qué estarás haciendo ahora?"-dijo mirando hacia el cielo ya comenzaba a oscurecerse, fuera de la capilla

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

-"pobre Yoh"-suspiró Manta mientras que veía a su amigo correr alrededor de 100 km en menos de dos horas -"Anna esta realmente muy dura con sus entrenamientos ¿verdad?"-dijo mirando a Fausto y a Ryu quien estaban haciendo planchas, al parecer les estaba costando mucho, le salió una gotita, Anna acababa de aumentarles el peso de los renombrados sacos de arena que llevaban en ambas espaldas

-"¿amo… Yoh?"-pregunto Amidamaru mientras que Yoh se desplomaba en el suelo, Anna apareció por detrás aun rodeada de fuego, con tan solo un vistazo hacia su prometido, supo que tenía que levantarse en un dos por tres -"pobre del amo Yoh"-dijo Amidamaru mirando hacia el lado de Manta y Tamao, quienes estaban con gotitas

-"¿A… Anita?"-se atrevio a nombrar a su prometida, quien había estado de muy mal humor desde la mañana en que aparecieron los combates -"¿cre.. crees que pueda beber un po… poco de agua?"-titubeó mientras que Anna se aproximaba a él, al parecer era la salvación cuando… la gran mega patada de Anna apareció -se me olvido mencionar olimpica- y el shaman de cabellos oscuros se fue "volando" a causa de la mega patada.

Cayó en una copa de un frondoso arbol, perdón rama, rama, rama y muchas más ramas!!!!!! ¡¡¡suelo!!!!!!... seguidamente… el… arbol cayó encima de él

Yoh se estrelló de cabeza contra el suelo -abajo del arbol, obviamente- , apareció un chinchón del tamano de una nuez, o de una ¿naranja?. Como dolía… ultimamente se preguntaba el porque de su prometida estuviese tan… malhumorada, y se había vuelto aun mucho más exigente sobre todo con él.

Le apareció una pequeña interrogación ¿tendría acaso que ver con las veces que pensaba en Sei Ling? Otra vez… por alguna extraña razón no lograba apartarla de su mente, desde… desde aquella vez que se tomaron las manos por él recorrió un tibio escalofrío en su interior.

Fue… fue la primera vez en que se había comportado así con una chica, ni si quiera con Anna, tampoco y menos con Tamao. Fue cuando apareció en sus pensamientos, la había logrado apartar de ellos con el duro entrenamiento de Anna, pero… pero.. ahora no lo sabía, tambien se había dado cuenta naturalmente del "comportamiento" de Lyserg frente a ella, no sabía porque pero le incomodaba un poco saberlo, saber que él estaba tan cerca de ella, incapaz el mismo de hacer algo… 

¿por qué? ¿por qué se sentía así? No lo comprendía… se dio cuenta del chinchón, comenzaba a ponerse rojo, miró hacia el cielo, el sol comenzaba a caer…

-"¿qué estarás haciendo ahora, Sei Ling?"-preguntó el shaman comenzando a emprender su regreso con los demás, además de oscurecer comenzaba a correr algo de aire… aun no sabía el porque de sus palabras, pero algo le decía que…

-"¡¡¡¡¡¡Yoh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-interrumpió en sus pensamientos Manta corriendo hacia él seguido de Fausto, Tamao y Ryu -"¿estas bien?"-preguntó su amigo. Yoh asintió.

-"no te preocupes, Manta… estoy bien, solo con un ligero golpe"-rió sobandose la cabeza -"¿Anna los mandó?"

-"¿¿le duele mucho, Don Yoh??"-preguntó Ryu mientras que empujaba hacia delante a Fausto, quien casi se cae encima de Yoh -"no te quedes ahí parado, haz algo, por algo eres médico"-dijo mientras que Fausto se lograba componer del empujón y se agachaba un poco para ver el chichón de Yoh

-"descuida, Yoh… con esto se te pasará"

-"¡¡¡esta usted bien, joven Yoh!!!!"-exclamó muy alarmada Tamao quien se arrodillaba para ponerse al lado de Yoh mientras que Fausto sacaba un antiseptico y unos cuantos algodones -¿de donde los habra sacado?- para tratar la herida de Yoh

-"si, Tamao, solo me choqué contra la copa de un arbol, no es para alarmarse, sinceramente creo que los entrenamientos de Anita son peores que cualquier golpe en la cabeza"-rio el shaman, mientras que Manta y Amidamaru asentían

-"muy bien, listo"-sonrió Fausto -" gracias por todo querida Eliza"-sonrió a su esposa quien le devolvió la sonrisa mientras que desaparecía otra vez

-"gracias, Fausto"-sonrió Yoh, la inchasón había disminuido, pero aun le seguia doliendo

-"será mejor encontrarnos con doña Anna en "Patch", no vaya a ser que se ponga peor después de lo que le sucedió Don Yoh"-dijo Ryu siguiendo a los demás

Llegaron todos a "Patch", Silver estaba con una gotita al igual que todos ya que Anna estaba rodeada de aura maligna… hasta Horo Horo y Len terminaron sus discuciones a causa de la itako quien por poco y comía a todos con la sola mirada, sobre todo a su futuro esposo

Un silencio incomodo, pasaron… Anna seguía con la mirada a Yoh quien a cada minuto le tenía más miedo….. Jun, Pilika y Lee Bruce Long al parecer no entendían nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo

-"ho… hola, Anita"-dijo Yoh colocandose frente a la sacerdotiza, quien cerró los ojos y giró violentamente hacia la ventana, de pronto sintieron como cinco misteriosas figuras acababan de pasar "sigilosamente" 

-"hola ¿qué hacen  bajo esas mantas, cinco lilys?"-pregunto Horo Horo al percatarse de la entrada de las cinco, se les erizaron los cabellos

-"¡¡¡¡¡estas loco!!!!!!!"-gritó Shalona tapandole la boca de inmediato -"¿quieres que nos encuente, Hao?"-preguntó mirando hacia ambos lados, suspiró

-"m… me… es… estas ahhhh"-dijo Horo Horo, Shalona acababa de quitarle la mano de encima, -"por poco y me asfixias… bueno, bueno… por aquí no esta Hao, no te preocupes"

Todas dieron un suspiro de resignación.

-"si tanto las asusta Hao ¿por qué mejor no se retiran de la aldea? ¿eh? Después de todo el torneo de los shamanes es solo para los shamanes poderosos y muy fuertes como yo"-dijo Len mientras que Bazón aparecía con su "usted tiene la razón señorito"

-"oye… no te hagas el gracioso"-dijo de mala gana Horo Horo, a punto de empezar una pelea sin embargo…

-"¿gracioso?"-a Chocolove le brillaron lo ojos -"¿qué les parecen estos trajes, mis valientes?"-dijo mientras que los vestía algo así como mosqueteros… se fue directo al piso gracias a ambos, los cuales comenzaban a pisarlo

-"¡¡¡¡quien te ha dicho que…..!!!!!!!!"

-"así es pue"-dijo Chocolove -"este torneo es para los más experimentados y los más calificado, esta vez apareció con un traje azulino con puntitos rojos -"¿qué tal te quedo el ojito, bro?"-dijo mientras que era pizoteado por Len por decimasegunda vez en el día

-"eh… retomando con el tema… ¡¡¡¡no tenemos miedo!!!!!"

-"¡¡¡¡Milly!!!!!!"-gritó Ryu en esos momentos mientras que aparecía la silueta de Milly, se notaba algo apenada, Horo Horo y Len se miraron, al mismo tiempo que se preguntaron el porque de su actitud, sin embargo fue Yoh quien se lo preguntó

-"¿qué sucede contigo, Milly?"-dijo el shaman mientras que Anna daba un golpe a la mesa indicando -como la noche anterior- que estaba muy cansada y se retiraba finalmente, todos la siguieron con la mirada mientras que desaparecía -"¿no eres la misma?"

-"es… es… que…"

-"ha estado así, todo el día, no ha quedo comer, dormir, ni si quiera ver los combates"-dijo Ellie sacandose por un momento el traje -"yo tambien estoy bastante preocupada"

-"a ver, Milly cuentame ¿qué te pasa?"-dijo Yoh más serio mirando a la infante de pronto, Milly se abrazó a él casi a punto de llorar

-"¿quién se ha atrevido a lastimar a Milly?"-se paró Ryu rodeado de fuego -"se las verá con Ryu y su espada de madera, descuida Milly, quien quiera que haya sido lo va a pagar y bastante caro, no te preocupes"-dijo mientras que Milly negaba con la cabeza aun abrazada a Yoh

-"es… es que… el príncipe Lyserg"-dijo comenzando a llorar 

-"con que otra vez, Lyserg"-dijo Len apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano izquierda -"creo que ya sé a que te refieres, niña"

Jun, Tamao y Pilika, aun seguía en la nada en cuanto a lo que se refería y Ryu se quebraba pedazo a pedazo, recordando lo "desagrable" que fue al ver a Lyserg y Sei Ling juntos, Yoh se puso aun más serio

-"al parecer el príncipe Lyserg tiene una novia"-dijo comenzando a romper en llanto, mientras que Shalona y las demás se caían con que esa era la razón, Horo Horo y Len suspiraron… sospecharon la causa y Ryu… seguía derrumbandose moralmente… Yoh se puso aun más serio. Manta lo miro fijamente, le sorprendía la actitud de su amigo ¿qué sentía hacia Sei Ling? ¿podría acaparar problemas con Anna en el futuro? No lo aseguraba

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

El cielo estaba completamente obscurecido. Miro hacia su reloj de pulsera, marcaban claramente las 8:30pm. Sei Ling había vagado más o menos por una hora, estaba algo cansada y comenzaba a hacer algo de frio se sento mientras que sentía como leves pisadas se aproximaban a ella, otro shaman tal vez… o quizás

-"¡¡¡¡¡¡ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-gritó a la vez que la otra persona le puso la mano en el hombro, Ria se alarmó ya que no lo había percatado -"¿¿¿¿quién… e….????"-dijo volteandose bruscamente mientras que paró al notar de quien se trataba -"eres tú ¡quieres matarme de un susto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-"lo……. Lo siento"-se disculpó Lyserg bajando la mirada y acordandose de lo ocurrido horas antes, realmente estaba mmmuuuuuyyy apenado con ella -"tambien… tambien quiero que me disculpes por lo…"

-"para allí ¿quieres?"-dijo Sei Ling tocandose la cabeza, le comenzaba a dolerle como cada vez que veía a Lyserg -"mejor olvidalo… la señorita Jeanne me contó que hoy te arriesgaste por mí y creo que eso… eso es algo digno de admirar"

-"no… no fue nada"-dijo sonrojandose Lyserg ¿por qué, Jeanne le había dicho eso a Sei Ling? -"no podía quedarme parado mientras que tú er…"

-"te dije que pararas"-comentó, Ria sonrió para ambos, al parecer estaba feliz pero no sabía porque, lo unico que sabía es que le estaba agradecida con el joven inglés por haber salvado a su "ama" -" ¿quién te dijo que vinieras por mí?... Marco, la señorita Jeanne… o…"

-"nadie… vi.. vine por mi cuenta"-dijo Lyserg aun muy apenado -"tú sabes que puedo controlar la radioestesia… y…"

-"si, lo sé"-dijo otra vez, volviendo a interrumpirlo -"comienza a hacer frío, será mejor regresar"-dijo emprendiendo el regreso -"realmente lo odias ¿verdad?"-preguntó un poco más delante de él, mientras que Lyserg no entendía nada -"me.. me refiero a Hao"

Lyserg contuvo su ira por unos momentos, el solo hecho de escuchar el nombre de Hao lo hacía enfadarse mucho. No era para menos ya que…

-"te puedo preguntar el porque"-dijo continuando sacandolo de sus pensamientos una vez más -"quiero saber… el porque de tu actitud, es algo muy simple de responder"

-"lo que sucedió es que…"-dijo deteniendose provocando que ella tambien se detuviese

**_(2)Ah  tenkiame no machi de_______________________________ah en una ciudad que esta lloviendo_**

**_fui_****_ ni guuzen surechigau__________________________________nos encontramos inesperadamente por accidente_**

**_Ah  mioboe no aru SHATSU_______________________________ah la camisa que siempre veo_**

**_masaka_****_ anata da nante____________________________________yo no supe, esto fue tuyo_**

****

-"¿qué sucedió?"-siguió preguntando

-"Hao… Hao acabó con la vida de mis padres cuando solo tenía seis años"-dijo recordando la casa en llamas y ambos cuerpos en el suelo, Sei Ling contuvo la respiración por un momento… con que eso era

-"y por eso ahora buscas vengarte de Hao porque él asesinó a tus padres ¿verdad?"-continuó casi de una forma fría -"debio ser una experiencia sumamente dura para ti"-cerró los ojos casi se podía imaginar las misma escenas de Lyserg algo así como una conezión entre ellos

****

**_sou_****_  okubyou na watashi wa_______________________________si, soy bastante tímida_**

**_jibun_****_ no koto shika mienakute_____________________________yo podría verme a mí misma_**

**_itsuka_****_  anata no yasashisa ni motare________________________un día fui socorrida por tu amabilidad_**

**_amaeteta_****_ yo ne__________________________________________y arruinada por ti_**

****

-"así es"-dijo apretando los puños, realmente era muy duro recordar aquellos momentos de dolor y angustia, solo por Hao -"él es el origen de todo lo malo… es por eso que tengo que destruirlo a toda costa"

-"entiendo"-afirmó Sei Ling volviendo a avanzar, solo se escuchaban sus pasos 

-"Se… Sei Ling ¿puedo preguntarte lo mismo? ¿por qué odias a Hao?"-preguntó Lyserg para "aplacar" un poco el silencio que se había apoderado de ambos casi sin desearlo 

****

**_kazoekirenai_****_ yoru o koete_________________________________pasan incontables noches_**

**_taisetsu_****_ na mono ni kizuita________________________________yo avise acerca de algo importante_**

**_kitto_****_ kitto  mou mayowanai_______________________________seguro, seguro no podía perder otra vez_**

**_hitomi_****_ wa ima  anata dake o miteru________________________solo te miro ahora_**

****

-"eso… es.. eso es algo que no te incumbe"-dijo fríamente comenzando a correr a toda prisa ignorando ya a Lyserg dejandolo atrás… no… no quería recordar aquellos momentos ¡¡¡no quería!!!

De pronto… lo sintió… una presencia… arriba, atraves de la niebla

Hao.

****

**_nee_****_  TORABURU mo nayami mo___________________________líos y problemas _**

**_zenbu_****_ anata ni wa hanaseta_______________________________si te dijera cada cosa_**

**_Ah  juwaki no mukou gawa________________________________ah en el otro lado del telefono_**

**_nukumori_****_ o kanjiteta_____________________________________me siento acalorada_**

****

Hao Asakura apareció con su típica sonrisa de siempre arriba de su espíritu acompañante, el espíritu de fuego el shaman de cabellos largos miraba intensamente a la joven quien estaba debajo de aquel espíritu enorme, esbozó una sonrisa de placer en su rostro. Y acto seguido bajó de un solo salto.

-"nos volvemos a encontrar, Sei"-dijo Hao aproximandose al talle de la joven, quien rapidamente desenvainó su kodashi apuntando hacia Hao, el cual solo la miró de pies a cabeza -odio cuando hace eso- para luego sonreir aun más

-"no te atrevas a dar un paso más, Hao Asakura"-dijo Sei Ling -"y tratame con más respeto"-agregó tambien empezó al igual que él a mirarlo de la misma forma

-"¿ya te has olvidado de mí, acaso?"

****

**_mou_****_  gairoju no hikari ga_________________________________el contorno de la luz _**

**_"daijoubu" to senaka oshiteru____________________________ me impulsa a decir "esta bien"_**

**_sotto_****_  kizuite kureru you ni________________________________solo quiero avisarte lentamente_**

**_akai_****_ kasa o yurashita_____________________________________el paraguas rojo fue sacudido_**

****

-"jamás podré olvidarme de ti, Hao…"-se defendió -"aunque quiera no puedo, es lo que más deseo librarme de una buena vez por todas de ti… y de tu sombra"

-"pero se ve que te has entusiasmado bastante con Yoh… y él contigo ¿acaso…?"

-"no… ni se te ocurra meter a Yoh Asakura… él…. Él es una persona totalmente diferente a ti… es… una persona… digna de admiración y respeto, no como tú"

-"pero… recuerda que ese cuerpo algun día me pertenecerá… y tú tambien"-afirmó Hao acercandose ya realmente mucho… era un poco más bajo que ella, pero claramente se podían ver sus intenciones

-"no estes tan seguro de eso… ya que… ya que yo defenderé a Yoh Asakura aunque me cueste la vida… no lo dudes"-dijo ya dispuesta a separarse de Hao, pero…

****

**_tsugi_****_ no SHIGUNARU  kawaru mae ni_____________________antes de que las próximas señales cambiasen_**

**_watashi_****_ kara koe o kakenakya_____________________________yo tengo que llamarte primero_**

**_kimochi_****_ dake ga kakedashiteku____________________________ya que mis sentimientos estan corriendo ahora_**

**_mizutamari_****_ hajiite_______________________________________abarrotando los charcos_**

**_konna_****_ ni hiroi sora no shita de_____________________________abajo del gran cielo_**

**_kamisama_****_ ga kureta guuzen______________________________la coincidencia que un Dios nos dará_**

**_nagai_****_ nagai tomadoi kara________________________________desde la gran, gran confusión_**

**_nurikaetai_****_  kore kara no kisetsu o__________________________quiero cambiar las razones ahora_**

****

-"¡¡¡alejate de ella, Hao!!!!!!"-gritó Lyserg en esos instantes apareciendo detrás de ambos… con un solo golpe logró que Hao se encontrase en el suelo

-"¡¡¡Lyserg!!!!!!"-gritó Sei Ling aun sorprendida por lo sucedido, jamás se hubiese imaginado eso, tambien era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre ya que solo se molestaba en decirle despectivamente "niño"

-"buen… golpe"-dijo Hao aun en el suelo, tambien sorprendido mientras que recordaba… era la segunda vez que le pegaban en el rostro, la primera fue cuando Anna, la prometida de Yoh le dio su bofetada -"ees algo irónico, siempre imaginé que no podrías dar ni un solo golpe"

-"pues pensaste mal, Hao"-dijo Lyserg mirandolo muy enfadado

****

**_SHIGUNARU  kawaru mae ni_____________________________antes de las señales cambien_**

**_watashi_****_ kara koe o kakenakya______________________________tengo que llamarte primero_**

**_kimochi_****_ dake ga  kakedashiteku___________________________ ya que mis sentimientos estan corriendo ahora_**

**_mizutamari_****_ hajiite_______________________________________ abarrotando los charcos_**

**_kazoekirenai_****_ yoru o koete_________________________________pasan las incontables noches_**

**_taisetsu_****_ na mono ni kizuita_______________________________ yo avise acerca de algo importante_**

**_kagayakidasu_****_ keshiki no naka_____________________________en la brillante noche_**

**_chikazuiteku_****_  massugu ni anata e__________________________conseguir terminar, correctamente contigo_**

-"ya veo que si… tambien"-dijo mirando a Sei Ling -"creo que tambien seremos rivales en otros campos"-dijo voltandose frente a ambos medio segundo después aparecía el espíritu de fuego esperandolo.

Sei Ling no comprendía a que se refería con eso de "otros campos". Notablemente era demasiado distraída.

-"nos veremos pronto… Sei"-dijo despidiendose -"disculpame por esta vez no despedirme de una manera… tal cordial"-rio subiendo a su espíritu acompañante y desapareciendo

-"Hao… eres despreciable"-dijo Lyserg apretando los puños

-"no… no necesito que me ayudes"-dijo Sei Ling seriamente-"yo sé perfectamente como manejar a Hao"-continuo avanzando ya se podía disntinguir la fortaleza de los X-laws

-"pero… Sei Ling"-murmuró Lyserg para sí, ahora no se sentía enfadado sino más bien… algo cohibido ¿qué relación tendría ella y Hao?

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

El sonido de las olas… era tan relajante para cualquiera que estuviese allí… las arenas eran blancas… el agua cristalina ¿qué cosa podía ser mejor que eso? el enorme y brillante sol sobre aquel paisaje

-"¿en donde estoy?"-dijo Yoh sobandose los ojos… estaba muy cansado

-"estas en un lugar muy hermoso, el cual se conoce como el paraíso"-dijo una voz aproximandose a él… Yoh se volteó… estaba seguro que era…

-"ya veo… con que esta es la felicidad maxima"-respondio el shaman mirando a la persona quien se comenzó a acomodar a su lado -"¿qué opinas, Sei Ling?"-dijo comenzando a sonrojarse por la cercanía de la muchacha, era tan hermosa

-"así es, Yoh"-dijo ahora mirandolo -"que bueno que te guste… este lugar es nuestro, nuestro paraíso, fabricado unicamente por los deseos de nuestro corazones"

-"el deseo de nuestros corazones… mi… mi corazon quiere estar contigo, Sei Ling"-dijo Yoh casi sin pensarlo -"tú… tú"-dijo aun sonrojado y casi…. Hechizado por el encanto de la chica -"pero… Lyserg"-dijo apenado mirando hacia el otro lado, no soportaba estar tan cerca de ella…

-"¿por qué pones pretextos a lo que es ya inevitable?"-preguntó inocentemente mientras que tiernamente agarraba su mentón obligandolo a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, estaban muy cerca… de pronto… Yoh sintió lo que se llamaría el "primer beso", pensó que iba a ser sumamente especial, pero fue aun mejor… era… era…

De pronto…. Un golpe….. abrió los ojos… acaba de estrellarse con puerta y todo y terminó en el corredor de afuera el cual tambien transpasó la pared y fue a dar al pozo de agua… se despertó… había sido un sueño, un sueño solamente.

-"¿qué… que sucedió?"-dijo saliendo del pozo aun completamente sonrojado y obviamente enrojecido… con la unica diferencia de que estaba mojado, pero no lo sentía por la calentura

-"¡¡¡¡Yoh!!!!!! ¡¡Que pasó, Anna!!!! ¿¿¿por qué le hiciste eso a Yoh???"-preguntpo Manta sobresaltandose mientras que veía a la sacerdotisa quien hechaba humo…. De pronto

Estrategia de ataque secreto #1 de Anna Kyokuyama

-"¡¡No!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡Anna!!!! ¡¡¡¡no detesto que hagas esto!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-gritó Manta mientras que sentía que la itako lo agarraba de la cabeza y… ¡¡¡¡zas!!!!!! Un golpe contra Yoh, ambos cayeron al pozo por segunda vez.

Marcador: Anna Kyokuyama 2, Yoh Asakura 0

-"y esta noche ¡¡¡¡dormiran afuera!!!!!!"-gritó Anna cerrando la puerta con tanta fuerza que la rompió en pedacitos, si que estaba enfadada, todos los vecinos -eran shamanes- salieron afuera para ver que sucedía, le salieron gotitas al ver al joven Asakura junto a su mejor amigo saliendo del pozo…

-"¿qué sucedió, Yoh?"-dijo Manta agitado ya afuera -"¿por qué Anna te golpeó tan salvajemente? ¿qué hiciste?"-dijo el pequeño mirando a Yoh quien se recuperaba de lo sonrojado que estaba

-"eso quisiera saber"-dijo evadiendo lo que era obvio…. Acaso Anna lo había oido hablar entre sueños o más facil aun, había leído sus pensamientos

-"esa Anna, nunca nos dejará en paz… y lo peor es que se las agarra conmigo"-dijo Manta hablandole a su amigo, mientras que veía su pijama nuevo todo estropeado

Mejor recordemos unos minutos en el pasado.

-"buenas noches, Manta"-se despidio el shaman mientras que se ponía a dormir

-"buenas noches, Yoh"-respondió Manta -"espero que bajen la intensidad de tus entrenamientos con Anna…"-pero sin terminar la frase, Yoh se encontraba completamente dormido, así que tambien eligió por dormirse

-"es cierto…. Lo estaba olvidando"-recordó la sacerdotisa en frente de la puerta de la habitación de los chicos -"aquí esta"-respondió recogiendo el pito -con el cual los había despertado esa misma mañana- se disponía a salir cuando….

-"Sei Ling… espera… Se.. Sei Ling… si, este lugar sería nuestro paraíso… por.. porque nuestros corazones lo desean…."-dijo su prometido quien estaba haciendo mimica, un segundo después Anna estaba rodeada de fuego… alzó un pie y…

-"que habra pasado"-dijo ya en el presente Manta mientras que Yoh asentía pensando en su sueño, el cual había sido interrumpido de golpe, era cierto… no podía dejar de pensar en Sei Ling pero el hecho que se hubieran besado en aquel sueño significaba algo mucho más que una simple obseción, pero… tambien estaba Anna, ella era su prometida y le debía respeto, sin embargo… no podía evitarlo.

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** Hola!!!!!!!!! Aquí he el segundo cap. je je n_nUU espero que les haya gustado n.nUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU por cierto gracias a Jime!!!!!! Te debo una amiga!!! n_n gracias por las ideas del arbol y del sueño, sip fueron de ella, claro que las fui adaptando y agrege algunas partes extras n_nUU. ¿cuál será el misterio que envuelve a Hao y Sei? n.n ¿qué siente en verdad Yoh por Sei? ¿Anna seguirá molesta?¿pararon ya los sacos de arena? ¿ahora serán las patadas mega olimpicas de Anna? Ah si ¡Pilika apareció! Para deleite de todos sus fans n_nU me había olvidado de ella je je… por cierto la idea del "oso de felpa gigante" lo saqué de Card Captor Sakura ep. 51 (creo) ¿se sorprendieron por la reacción de Lyserg? O.o yo si je je n_nU. Si que hay bastantes sorpresas de él en este cap. n.nUU

**Canciones: dn_nb **

**(1) Over Soul:** La conocida canción de Megumi Hayashibara, quien ganó el segundo lugar como mejor CD n_nU gracias a la revista "Animeage" tambien la cual es el opening de la serie la cual estamos escribiendo el fic, Shaman King

**(2) Ame Agari:** Segundo ending de Kido Tenshi Angelic Layer (me parece que la traducción sería "Pelea entre angeles, Angelic Layer" n_n muy linda pero sobre todo tiene un poco de relación con el dialogo sobre todo la ultima parte

**¡¡Avances para el próximo capítulo!!!!!!:** Anna sigue recontra enfadada con Yoh y le hace que explore la montaña el solito n_nUUUUUUU pero… sucede algo…. O.o no se pierdan el proximo capítulo, les aseguro que les va a gustar

**Cap III Un entrenamiento muy peculiar**

**Lime:** al fin terminé!!! ¡me dejaron reviews!!!! Que bueno!!!!!!!!! (Lime saca el papel de reviews)… Yoh nos harías el favor

**Yoh:** n_n Claro Lime,  nuestro primer review es de Anna Cobian Asakura O.o Anita esta llevando mi apellido je je… dice que pareces el de una profesional

**Lime:** n///n muchas gracias, pero aun me falta mucho por aprender (lee la frase anterior) sip, es mi primer fic de Shaman King

**Yoh:** …te recomienda que no te desvíes y que no pongas un "Yoh x Sei"… bueno… este… n////n eso que Lime lo decida

**Lime:** n.n solo el tiempo lo dirá… siguiente… ¿Len? Por fa

**Len:** bueno, bueno que más da… el siguiente es de Alea n_nU, dice que eres genial Lime n.nUU ah si tambien te pregunta el porque detestas tanto a Hao

**Lime:** ¿¿cómo que porque?? n_nUUU bueno primeramente porque tuvo el desagrado de asesinar a mis queridos suegros ¡¡¡¡como pudo hacer eso!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! tambien ¡¡¡¡¡¡se atrevió a.. maltratar al pobre de Yoh!!! ¡¡¡¿¿qué le pasa???!!!! Es por eso que lo detesto tanto… y esa forma de vest… mejor sigan… ¡oye, Hao vuelve con eso!!!!! 

**Lyserg:** *n///n* ¿suegros??????????

**Lime:** n///n je je creo que me excedí… ¡¡¡Hao, regresa con los reviews!!!!!!!!!! (comienza a perseguirlo por toda la casa)

**Hao (leyendo la hoja) :** el siguiente es de Jime O.o, dice que te felicita ¬¬… tambien manda saludos a Yoh… un beso O.o (pensando: y yo que? ¿estoy pintado? ¿qué sucede?) a Hao… aquí se viene lo bueno n_n je je es… espera ¿dices que me corte el cabello??? ¬¬** que habras querido insinuar con "no se puede decir" pero ¡¡¡¡no…. No me cortaré el cabello!!!... bueno tambien dice que, ah si le manda saludos al niño inglés… y tambien un abrazo

**Lyserg e Yoh:** n.nU

**Yoh:** respondele que tambien le mando muchos saludos n_n ji ji ji

**Lime:** ¡¡¡¡dame eso aquí!!!!!!!!!!!! ¬¬U sin más interrupciones, sigamos… Lyserg haznos el favor n__n 

**Lyserg:** bu.. bueno… el siguiente es de Sakura-chan dice que es la primera historia que lee de Shaman King que tiene una trama bastante elaborada n_n, n///n dice que se une a mi club de admiradoras ¿a poco tengo uno? n.nU dice que le gustan mis ojos n_n gracias

**Lime:** n.n je je.. por supuesto que tienes un club de fans (se trepa a Lyserg de nuevo, se esta volviendo tan rutinario)

**Yoh:** Lime… será mejor continuar con los reviews… el siguiente es de Brenda-chan n_n

**Lime:** sip ¡¡¡Hola, Brenda!!! n____n 

**Len:** comenta que más le gusto nuestro fic que el que escribes de Yugi n.nU nuestros dialogos son tranca… no lo sabía ¬¬** lo que sucede es que siempre chocolove o Hoto Hoto la malogra toda… ja! como soy el mejor del grupo… no pueden soportarlo

**Bazón:** tiene toda la razón, señorito

**Horo Horo y Chocolove (entrando):** ¿¿¿quién es el mejor ¿eh??????

**Len:** por supuesto que yo

**Lime (abrazada a Lyserg):** ¿verdad que me… me compraras mi regalo de cumpleaños? ¿Lyserg?

**Lyserg:** pero… Lime… tu cumpleaños no es en noviembre

**Lime:** lo sé pero…. ¡algo adelantado!!!! Que te parece un pequeño peluche de ti n////n sería mucho pedir

**Lyserg:** n///n no lo sé

**Hao:** ¬¬U este… ya parenle no

**Yoh:** n_nUUUUUU

**Lime:** es cierto… ya esta muy larguito XD, aquí lo dejamos

**Yoh:** nos vemos en el próximo cap. ¡¡dejen muchos reviews!!!!!!! n_nUU   


	3. Un entrenamiento muy peculiar

**Notas principales de Lime:**_Shaman King no me pertenece (pero Lyserg si!!!!!!!! n/////n), más bien es la obra de Hiroyuki Takei de la cual estoy muy agradecida, este fic es obra de una alocada fan como, que adora Shaman King n.n sobre todo a Lyserg-sama O///O es cierto, la presentación je je… n_n agradezco todo su apoyo, y atención gracias._

**Lyserg:** O///O no sabía que te pertenecía

**Lime:** n_____n creo que me voy a ir a "asaltar" el banco de los Tao y de pasadita pedirle a Hiroyuki que me "venda Shaman King" je je je

**Len:** ¬¬U que tienes en contra de nuestra familia eh?

**Lime:** ah!!!! Len n__nU je je nada… nada

**Anna:** oye ¬¬** no tienes que empezar algo

**Lime:** hola, Annita

**Anna:** no soy "Annita"

**Lime:** Anna n___nUUU (Lime se corre de su tecnica secreta, felizmente no invité a Manta por hoy)

**Anna:** te salvaste

**Lime:** n_nUUUUUU bueno empecemos….****

****

**_Sentimientos compatidos_**

****

**_Cap III_**

****

**_Un entrenamiento muy peculiar_**

****

Yoh y Manta entraron aun muy soñiolientos a "Patch' donald", al parecer la noche al aire libre les había afectado, eso sin mencionar que estaban completamente mojados. Ya se encontraban allí el equipo de Len, Horo Horo estaba embutiendo con todo lo que tenía ya que la noche pasada no había comido nada por la itako, quien había estado de mal humor, Len se encargaba de ver su arma y Chocolove leía un libro titulado "El gran libro de los 1000 chistes de toda la historia", tambien estaban el equipo de las "Aguas terminales de Fumbari", Fausto seguía con Eliza, y Ryu se encargaba de ver su espada. 

-"buenos días, joven Yoh"-saludó Tamao sentada como siempre en la misma mesa, al igual que Jun y Lee Bruce Long, y una cabeza de cabello celestes -"¿qué desea para desayunar?"-preguntó mirando el aspecto de los dos, Anna seguía mirando hacia la ventana, al parecer se le había pasado un poco el mal humor, -lo había deducido gracias a que no fue tan "amable" de despertarlos esa mañana- no había comido nada

-"¿qué sucede, Don Yoh?"-preguntó Ryu dejando de ver su espada por un momento -"lo noto algo pensativo"-siguió comentando, mientras que a la itako se le hizo presente una venta rabiosa… tal vez estaba pensando en…

-"no me sucede nada Ryu"-dijo Yoh sonriendo -"solo estoy algo cansado eso todo… realmente esto es agotador ¿verdad?"

-"si se refiere al entrenamiento de Doña Anna, no me quejaría"-dijo mirando a Fausto -"él tambien debe estar cansado y no le molesta… bueno a lo que me refiero es que si es para nuestro bien, no creo que Doña Anna tenga segundas intensiones"

A Anna Kyokuyama le brillaron los ojos, Manta le salió una gota, realmente si que Anna era una persona ambiciosa… 

-"¿qué pasó, Yoh? Te noto cansado"-dijo Len sacandole brillo a su lanza -"¿no dormiste bien, acaso?"-dijo con algo de sarcasmo en su voz, mientras que Yoh se volteaba a ver a Anna temeroso, la sacerdotisa lo miro de forma amenzante

-"no… no me sucede nada…."-rio mientras que Chocolove salía de la nada y… un golpe por parte de Len, quien no iba a estar dispuesto a aguantar una mala broma por parte de este

-"vamos, ya dejalo en paz…"-dijo Horo Horo parando de comer -"aun no ha dicho nada"

-"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡eso es verdad!!!!!!!!!"-dijo Chocolove apareciendo por detrás de Horo Horo y lo vestía de un pequeño león, y le sacaba una foto según él para el recuerdo 

-"¿ya puedo pegarle?"-preguntó Len ancioso 

-"si… ya puedes"-dijo Horo Horo mientras que él mismo le pegaba tambien, hasta que lo dejaban en el suelo… algo golpeado, pero consciente

-"ustedes chimuelos, no tienen ningun sentido del humor"-dijo a duras penas, Yoh comenzó a reírse, buena falta le hacía al igual que Pilika, le salieron gotas a todos.

Manta suspiró… de pronto… un sonido familiar, un oráculo virtual comenzaba a sonar.

Yoh miró hacia el suyo al igual que Fausto, para ellos no era… entonces eso significaba que era para… miró hacia sus tres amigos… Len y los demás estaban pálidos, peor que papel…

-"¿con quien te toco pelear hermano?"-preguntó Jun mirando hacia Len quien no se atrevía a decirle -"¿qué sucede?"-se puso más seria, era raro ver a su hermano así

-"el… el equipo estrella"-dijo Len mientras que todos se ponían pálidos, Yoh se asombró bastante… el equipo de Hao -"¡¡¡¡¡al diablo con todo esto!!!!!!!! ¡no me dejaré vencer por nadie!!! Ya que me convertiré en Shaman King!!!!"-gritó golpeando la mesa, mirando a unos temblorosos Horo Horo y Chocolove

-"per…. Per… pe.. pe… pero… sabes con quien nos vamos, a en… enfrenta..enfrentar.. ¡¡¡el equipo estrella!!!!! ¡lo entiendes moreno!"-dijo sacudiendo a Chocolove, él tambien estaba algo asustado -"¡¡¡¡el equipo de Hao!!!!"

-"que vamos a hacer pue"-dijo Chocolove  avanzando -"¿podemos escapar a unas islas? O a Nueva York, me gustaría volver"

-"si, a mí tampoco no me caería mal volver a Hokaido"-dijo Horo Horo a punto de salir mientras que ambos eran detenidos por Len

-"¡¡Yo no voy a huir!!!!! ¡¡ni ustedes tampoco!! ¡¡¡¿entienden?!!"-dijo a punto de perder la paciencia -"ganaré el título de Shaman King así tenga que amarrarlos a mí…. Ahora vamos a entrenar"-dijo jalandolos mientras que ambos comenzaban a rogarle -sobre todo Chocolove- que los dejara en paz

Len cerró la puerta tras de si, los demás se había quedado pálidos mirando como ellos salían… la primera en dar la palabra fue Anna.

-"bien… vamos"-dijo Anna tomando a Yoh de la camisa

-"¿a…. adonde vamos, Annita?"-preguntó Yoh comenzando a caminar mientras que los demás lo seguían… ¿qué pasará?

-"pues, a donde más… a entrenar por supuesto"-dijo comenzando a caminar… -"los próximos pueden ser ustedes"-dijo seria acelerando el paso y dejando a Yoh -"tienes que ganar ese título a como de lugar ¿entiendes?"

Yoh asintió algo triste.

-"no te preoupes, confía en que ellos van a salir bien de todo esto"-dijo mientras que ambos llegaban a un lugar abierto, claramente se podía observar la montaña y los grandes espíritus -"además… algun día tendrían que enfrentar a Hao… no importa en que momento"

-"¿qué es lo que pretende, Doña Anna?"-preguntó Ryu aun algo confundido, mientras que la itako se detenía.

-"ustedes van a hacer numerosos ejercicios físicos por aquí…. como"-dijo sacando una larga lista de papel que llegaba hasta al suelo y un poco más -"correr 100 km al día, hacer 10000 abdominales, 2000 planchas, cargaar sacos de arena de 100kg cada uno y correr por toda la aldea, mmm que más"-dijo con un lapicero en la boca, mientras que todos se caían

-"¿¿¿eso… eso tenemos que hacer Annita???"-dijo Yoh… le comenzaba a doler la cabeza, mientras que Amidamaru aparecía detrás de este, sentía una gran pena hacia su amo

-"que bueno que apareces"-dijo la sacerdotisa sacando su rosario y envolviendo a su espíritu -"tú no Yoh, tú irás a explorar la montaña solo… sin ninguna ayuda… ah si, regresa con algo bueno ¿eh?"-dijo mientras que a Yoh se le caía la boca ¡¡¡explorar la montaña!!!! ¿el solito?????

-"pero… pero… pero Anna, no crees que es algo arriesgado"-dijo Manta algo temeroso, la itako lo miro de forma desafiante

-"¿estas cuestionando mis entrenamientos?"-dijo a punto de echar fuego mientras que a Yoh le salían pequeña lágrimas, de pronto… la sacerdotisa alzo un pie como la noche anterior y…

-"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡vuelve con algo bueno!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-grito perdiendo la paciencia, mientras que Yoh Asakura cruzaba los aires -tipo Ranma o Hanagata XD- Ryu y Fausto compadecían del pobre de Yoh, realmente su prometida era muy dura con él

Yoh Asakura comenzó a caminar, ya en el suelo, milagrosamente había caído sobre un arbusto, así que no se había lastimado mucho, salvo que le comenzaba a doler el cuerpo.

-"Anna… Anna no me comprende…"-decía algo mareado -"pero… creo que lo hace porque no quiere verme perder contra Hao, si eso debe ser"-se dijo a sí mismo mientras que comenzaba a escalar la montaña.

Llegó hasta un pequeño riachuelo en el cual lavó sus golpes, ya que comenzaban a dolerle… el sol era abrazador… lo que se cuestionaba, ¿Len podrían ganarle a Hao?

-"es algo extraño… Hao… "-dijo Yoh mirando hacia el cielo, aquel cielo tan tranquilo y abrazador le hizo recordar la noche pasada, su sueño otra pregunta aparecía ¿por qué pensaba tanto en Sei Ling? ¿por… por que había soñado con ella la noche anterior?

No lo sabía. Quería reflexionar eso, pero… tambien estaba la pelea de Hao y Len y los demás… Sei Ling… 

De repente un fuerte viento comenzó a correr, obligandolo a olvidarse de aquello por un segundo…. Era raro ¿qué no estaba soleado? ¿qué habría sucedido? En su confusión divisó una pequeña cueva… así que decidió entrar a refugiarse… tal vez era una prueba más para convertirse en Shaman King, tal vez no,… le hizo recordar la vez en que exploraban la montaña de nieve y Hao casi logra matar a todos los shamanes que la cruzaban, era su hermano gemelo pero aun así no se le podía perdonar lo que hacía ya que su comportamiento era algo reprochable.

Mientras tanto… una hora antes en la fortaleza de los X-laws… Sei Ling había tomado una desición… la noche pasada se había sentido algo confundida, pero se ignoraba el porque, aun así…

-"dejame acompañarte, Sei Ling"-dijo Lyserg adelantandose -"puede suceder lo que pasó ayer.. y…"

-"ya te he dicho que no necesito tu ayuda, así que dejame pasar"-dijo ella muy seria -"necesito despejar mi mente y tú ni nadie me lo va a impedir, además si aparece Hao, te dije que yo sabía que hacer con él"

-"pero… no creo que sea bueno que salgas sola"

-"no he pedido tu opinión"-dijo avanzando, no hacía caso a las advertencias de Lyserg… ya.. ya había logrado eh… ¿perdonar? Su atrevimiento, pero aun así para ella, él era alguien insoportable

Sei Ling comenzó a avanzar firmemente… Hao… otra vez en frente de ella, ¿cómo podía? ¿cómo? Tendría que avergiuarlo rápidamente… para así acabar con él y cobrar venganza… como aborrecía a Hao, en tal extremo de poder llegar a matarlo, pero aun así tenía miedo…

Otro de sus problemas, Yoh Asakura… tenía que aceptarlo, Yoh era un chico TOTALMENTE diferente a Hao en cuestión de personalidad, era tranquilo, relajado, hasta algo quedado… pero sobre todo para ella era ¡¡¡¡lindo!!!!!! ¿por qué se sentía de esa forma? ¿acaso…? No lo podía asegurar, solo había admitido que Yoh Asakura era alguien admirable, no por su poder espiritual sino más bien por su carácter, le gustaba mucho que fuese lo opuesto de Hao.

Un viento fuerte comenzó a soblar, su cabello comenzaba a revolverse gracias al viento -lo tenía largo más o menos hasta la cintura- ¿qué extraño? ¿tal vez aquel viento no era por pura coincidencia… sino….?

Finalmente decidió refugiarse en una cueva cercana… era extraño.. a mediodía estaba soleado, pero ahora no sabía que pensar, algo le decía que "eso" no fue una coincidencia… se sentó y avanzó retrocediendo fue cuando… se chocó contra una roca… o eso era lo que creía ya que se dio cuenta de que era la espalda de alguien… se voltió al mismo tiempo que la otra persona y….

-"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Yoh Asakura!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Sei Ling!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Dijeron ambos para luego apuntarse y mirarse… se sonrojaron levemente… no lo podía creer, ambos había entrado a la misma cueva…

-"¿¿qué haces aquí???"-dijero al unísono, mientras que sus rostros aun no podían creerlo.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

-"Lyserg"-dijo Marco dirigiendose al joven inglés un tanto preocupado -"¿sabes donde esta Sei Ling? Pensé que estaba contigo"

-"fue… fue a caminar un rato"-respondió preocupado -"¿qué aun no regresa?"-dijo volviendo a la realidad y mirando su reloj

Marco negó con la cabeza

-"no.. es por eso que quería preguntarte donde estaba… tengo noticias de la joven sagrada Jeanne para ella… quiere verla enseguida"-dijo mirando hacia un costado acomodandose los lentes

-"ya… ya veo… enseguida iré a buscarla"-dijo corriendo a toda prisa 

-"pero…."-dijo Marco, fue demasiado tarde, Lyserg ya estaba a punto de atravesar el corredor -"no creo que sea muy urgente" 

**_(1)El tiempo pasa y te conozco más_**

**_Ahora se bien lo que buscando estas_**

**_Ya que yo busco lo mismo_**

**_Cada día has ido atrayendome_**

-"donde estará"-decía Lyserg mientras que corría a toda prisa… -"si… si Hao le hace algun daño.. yo.. yo"-pensó mientras que la trataba de ubicar con la ayuda de la radioestecia

-"¿por qué te precupas tanto por ella?"-preguntó Morphin apareciendo

-"no te puedo responder eso, Morphin, por ahora no"-dijo levemente sonrojado… Lyserg sabía perfectamente que Sei Ling jamás lo iba a considerar como alguien que se puediera llamar "fuerte" pero… solo para él bastaba que estuviese bien

****

**_No se que cosas el destino traiga_**

**_Ni cuando llegue a ser el fin_**

**_Tal vez algun día en tus redes caigas_**

**_Piensalo pues podría ser así_**

-"pues me parece extraño que te intereses tanto en una persona… ¿no estarás obsecionado con ella?"-pregunto. Lyserg se detuvo.

Obseción tal vez… sería una respuesta para sus pensamientos con respecto a Sei Ling, pero… no estaba seguro, salvo que sabía que le gustaba.

-"no lo sé Morphin"-fue lo unico que se le ocurrió decirle. Ya el péndulo indicaba una lugar exacto

**_Pero ahora un retyo a vencer_**

**_Esta esperandonos_**

**_Y sigue uniendonos_**

**_Y no podemos la ilusión perder._**

-"entiendo… tu sueño es crear un mundo lleno de paz para vivir tranquilamente ¿no Yoh?"-dijo Sei Ling sentada a su lado sonriendole, Yoh se sonrojó levemente.

-"así es"-afirmó -"tal vez a ti te parezca algo sin algun sentido… pero espero que algun día se llegue a cumplir"

-"no lo creo de esa manera…"-dijo Sei Ling -"yo pienso que tienes razón, en este mundo necesitamos vivir en paz y tranquilamente"-lo apoyó, mientras que Yoh se sorprendía era la primera vez que alguien le hablaba tan sinceramente con respecto a su idea

-"¿cuál es tu mayor deseo, Sei Ling?"-preguntó Yoh procurando mirar hacia arriba, no podía mirarla… se sentía algo avergonzado gracias a su sueño de la noche pasada

-"pues… mi mayor deseo es que Hao sea derrotado, no importa por quien sea"-dijo mirando hacia un costado -"es algo que no puedo decirlo… pero que me hiere profundamente"-añadió sonriendo melancólicamente -"tal vez a ti te parecerá algo frívolo"

-"no para nada"-dijo Yoh -"a Hao jamás le perdonaré lo que te hizo… lo que sea que haya sido… y tampoco le perdonaré que haya asesinado los padres de Lyserg"-dijo Yoh seriamente -"no me parece una frivolidad realmente aunque creo que todos somos algo frivolos algunas veces"-sonrió

Sei Ling le correspondió la sonrisa.

-"tambien… mi otro deseo es que mis hermanas… tengo dos hermanas menores de 9 y 10 años encuentren a alguien capaz de entenderlas… y tambien lo que más deseo es que mi padre… me deje escoger a mí a la persona con la cual comprtiré mi vida"

-"entiendo…"-dijo Yoh pensando en su compromiso con Anna  -"creo que… nos entendemos, aunque de diferente manera"-respondió -"yo tambien estoy comprometido"-dijo mientras que Sei Ling se asombraba, jamás se lo hubiera imaginado ¿Yoh comprometido??

-"ya… ya veo"-respondió algo triste mirando hacia un costado -"estas comprometido… ¿es la joven rubia que tenía un rosario en sus manos? Me pareció que era una sacerdotiza"-dijo recordando su primer encuentro

-"si… se llama Anna, es algo dura algunas veces conmigo, pero en realidad sé que me estima mucho"

-"eso es… eso es bueno"-dijo triste -"es bueno saber que eres querido por alguien"-dijo sonrojada poniendose en el lugar de Yoh, jamás lo lograría comprender, pero…

-"¿qué te sucede?"-dijo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos -"¿por qué dices eso? yo estoy muy seguro que muchas personas te estiman… yo tambien te.. tengo un gran aprecio"-dijo Yoh dandose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir… se sonrojó rapidamente

-"¿Yoh Asakura?"-dijo asombradísima por lo que acababa de escuchar se sintió feliz…

De pronto y sin razón aparente ambos tenían los rostros mirandose fijamente… se sonrojaron, pero… poco a poco y sin querer, se fueron acercando hasta que… 

-"Lyserg"-dijo Yoh completamente sonrojado separandose de Sei Ling, y esta de él para luego mirar al mencionado, quien estaba en la entrada de la cueva… ¿qué iba a hacer supuestamente?

-"eres tú, Lyserg"-dijo Sei Ling mirandolo, y recuperandose, y por supuesto separandose abruptamente de Yoh Asakura, estaba practicamente enrojecida… rapidamente sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo suave

-"estabas aquí"-dijo con una expresión fría mirando a Yoh Asakura… estaba conteniendo su ira, realmente al ver aquella escena le fue algo duro, -para cualquiera- Sei Ling e Yoh estaban a punto de besarse.

-"bueno… eh.. los dejo solos… Annita debe estar esperandome"-dijo Yoh levantandose, aunque algo sonrojado y riendose algo nervioso. Sei Ling solamente asintió. Yoh no estaba seguro, pero cuando pasó al lado de Lyserg, él le dirigió una mirada sombría y fría.

Tal vez… el destino estaba dicho para ambos… ¡¡era cierto!!!!! ¡¡¡tenía que llevar un objeto para Anna!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¿qué le daría???!!!!!!!

-"¿no me vas a decir nada?"-preguntó Sei Ling levantandose, mirando fijamente a Lyserg

-"no tengo nada que decirte"-dijo fríamente y saliendo de la cueva -"eres responsable de tu destino… no puedo argumentar nada contra ti o beneficiarte"-dijo duramente, se sentía algo… deprimido ¿triste tal vez?

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

El combate era duro… el equipo de Len contra el equipo Estrella, al final solo quedará uno, solo uno ¿quién sería el ganador?  Eso se vería muy pronto, Hao miró de forma interesante al lider del equipo Tao Len, quien lo miraba con algo de odio en su semblante.

-"esto es entre tú y yo, Tao Len"-dijo el shaman ordenando que sus dos amigos -el cura, Lucky y Opacho- no intervinieran en "su pelea" -"tú tienes carácter para ser uno de mis aliados… ¿por qué no te unes a mí?"

-"ja… eres muy necio"-dijo Len a punto de desmayarse, miró hacia ambos lados… Horo Horo y Chocolove estaban inconscientes por suerte, no los había asesinado… -"¡¡¡¡¡¡tú sabes que jamás seguiré las ordenes de alguien como tú!!!!!"

-"eso es lo que tú crees, pero al final tú y mi hermanito me pertenecerán"-dijo sonriendo arriba del gigantesco espíritu de fuego -"solo espera… es por eso que no te he matado todavía"

-"¿qué dices?"-dijo Len esquivando un ataque por parte de Hao -"¿qué no me has matado por que no quieres?"

-"exactamente… eso dije"-explico Hao volviendo a atacar -"vamos, desmayate de una buena vez para que puedas comprobar mi verdadero poder"

-"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡jamás me verás arrodillarme ante ti Hao!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-gritó con todas sus fuerzas volviendo a atacar , el coliseo contuvo un grito, realmente el joven chino saltaba muy alto

-"Len, cuidado"-dijo Jun mirando hacia arriba, se podía apreciar que brillaba al igual que el sol, pero…

-"que diminuto eres… te di la oportunidad, pero…"-dijo Hao mientras que Len se hacía un caos

-"¿qué? ¿qué soy diminuto?"-se dijo en su mente, al parecer solo se pudo escuchar la voz de Bazon que le decía "señorito"

-"¡¡¡el equipo estrella es el ganador!!!!!!"-gritó apenado Silver -"realmente es algo muy complicado… se esta volviendo a repetir la tragedia de hace 500 años, ¡maldición!"-pensó por unos minutos mientras que veía que los familiares y amigos de los shamanes en el suelo se acercaban. Cerró los ojos, tal vez Horo Horo, Chocolove y Len… yacían muertos.

-"¡¡¡hermano!!!!! ¡¡¡¡Estas vivo!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-gritó Pilika fuertemente mientras que comenzaba a llorar -se había recuperado de un fuerte desmayo después de haber visto caer a su hermano por segunda vez en la batalla- "no puedo creerlo… quiero que esto termine, sentí tanto miedo… mucho miedo"

-"Pilika… ¿qué haces?"-dijo Horo Horo levantandose sobandose la cabeza -"¿en donde me encuentro?"

-"aun vives"-dijo friamente Anna aproximandose a Len Tao, quien era socorrido por su hermana y Fausto, al parecer él había sido el más afectado -"veo que Hao se la a agarrado contigo"

-"no… no me interesa… no me interesan las intenciones que pueda tener ese sujeto, pero"-dijo tratandose de parar casi sin éxito -"nadie… nadie se burla de mí"

-"¿quién habla de burlas?"-dijo Chocolove con un chicón en su cabeza, el cual estaba siendo curado por Tamao -"tu fuiste el más afectado en todo esto"

-"eso sucede porque Hao tiene los ojos puestos en él"-dijo Horo Horo pensativo -"realmente no sé las intenciones que tiene Hao…"-dijo mirando como se alejaba

-"que ingenuos que son"-dijo Hao sonriendo placenteramente -"son diminutos… solo espero que Yoh no sea así como sus estúpidos amigos"-terminó diciendo  -"Yoh muy pronto ese cuerpo que tienes será mío…"-cerró los ojos 

-"se ve que le tiene mucha consideración a los amigos de Yoh Asakura ¿por qué señor Hao?"-preguntó Opacho mirando a su "señor" -"solo son unos aprovechados… se negaron a ayudarle después de que usted le dio los poderes de la bitácora mágica"

-"no te molestes… así es Yoh al igual que sus amigos, el hecho de haber aprovechado los poderes no me molesta en lo más mínimo"-dijo Hao

-"pues creo que debería meditarlo, señor Hao… Yoh Asakura será alguien muy dificil de derrotar, eso sin contar las intervenciones de los soldados X"

-"tienes razón, pero allí hay una presa que quiero"

-"¿se refiere a la señorita Sei Ling?"-preguntó el ¿niño? O era ¿niña?, bueno dejemoslo en niño -"ella es muy obstinada y se negará a afirmarlo, señor Hao ¿por qué tanto interes en ella?"

-"dentro de muy poco lo entenderás, al igual que Yoh"-dijo Hao volviendo a sonreir con… _su patética sonrisa de siempre que solo lo hace ver peor de lo que es _-lo siento por las fans de Hao, pero tenía que hacerlo 

-"si usted lo dice… ¿qué opinas, Lucky?"-dijo refiriendose al sacerdote, el cual estaba delante de ambos -"no has hablado nada…"

-"opino que la señorita Sei Ling debe aceptar lo que es… o mejor dicho lo que fue"-dijo el sacerdote sin mirarlos avanzando firmemente -"se que usted esta de acuerdo conmigo, señor Hao"

-"lo estoy, Lucky… además ella me tiene bastante intrigado"-dijo mirando hacia el cielo -"bueno, eso se verá más adelante"

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Las sandalias de Yoh se podían escuchar atravéz del pavimento, estaba corriendo, al parecer estaba algo cansado y sucio, eso sin mencionar que se había caído, tuvo un ligero presentimiento… fue corriendo al coliseo donde se llevaban las batallas entre shamanes, solo para ver a sus amigos aun en el suelo, siento socorridos por los demás

-"muchachos"-titubeó el shaman llegando y mirandolos -"¿estan bien?"-preguntó acercandose a Len, quien tenía lastimado gravemente el cuerpo, pero según Fausto él y los demás se iban a recuperar rápidamente

-"ese maldito de Hao… nunca cambiará, nos dejó en un absoluto ridículo"-dijo Horo Horo de pie ayudado por su hermana -"si tan solo…"

-"disculpen… no estuve aquí para apoyarlos.."-interrumpio Yoh mirando hacia el suelo, el solo hecho de ver lastimados a sus amigos y él sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo era algo duro y cruel y obsevar

-"no tienes porque disculparte"-dijo Len -"fue nuestra culpa… ese Hao me las va a pagar todas un día de estos…."

-"hermano, no te muevas mucho…"-dijo Jun mirandolo preocupada, Len era llevado en brazos por Lee Bruce Long, el joven chino realmente se sentía mmmmuuuuuuyyyyyy incómodo que alguien lo llevase en brazos

-"felizmente que no sucedió nada malo"-comentó Tamao parandose del lado de Chocolove, quien fue el menos afectado en la pelea, así que podía caminar solo, ya que tenía contunciones leves 

-"opino lo mismo, Hao ¿qué quieres de Yoh?"-preguntó Manta acercandose al joven Asakura quien asintió a todos los comentarios de sus amigos

-"Hao… jamás le perdonaré por lo que nos esta provocando"

-"¿lo trajiste?"-intervino la itako quien había estado cruzada de brazos sin decir nada, al parecer su mal humor se había esfumado relativamente -"¿qué es?"

-"pues……"-dijo Yoh escondiendo algo detrás de sí -"mejor salgamos y te lo muestro luego"

-"¿a que se refiere, Doña Anna?"-preguntó Ryu quien no entendía nada de lo que hablaban, pero Fausto lo hizo callar de repente, empujandolo levemente, mientras que con su esposa Eliza terminaba de poner los ultimos vendajes a Horo Horo

-"Yoh ¿qué sucede? Te noto extraño"-dijo Manta volviendo a intervenir 

-"me encontré a Sei Ling en la montaña"-dijo el shaman ya en un lugar muy apartado -"sé que ella es… ella tiene no sé como decirlo…. "

-"¿por qué te sientes atraído hacia esa chica, Yoh?"-preguntó Manta -"reacciona… ella, ella no es para ti, Anna es tu prometida tienes que solo pensar en Anna, Yoh"

-"es lo que trato, Manta, es lo que trato, pero por alguna extraña razón no puedo apartarla de mi cabeza… además sé que Anna sería capaz de matarme, pero… estuve a punto de besar a Sei Ling"-dijo Yoh apenado mirando a la sacerdotisa quien aun permanecía muda y cruzada de brazos

-"¿¿¿¿¿qué???????????"-se sorprendio el pequeño Manta, pero calló de repente -"¿estuviste a punto de hacer que????"

-"en eso llegó Lyserg y los dejé solos…"-continuó con su relato -"no sé lo que ambos piensen de mí, pero…"

-"ya veo…. ¿¿¿pero como pudiste hacer algo así???... Yoh comprendo de que Sei Ling sea una chica realmente hermosa, pero…"-se sonrojó por la profundidad de sus palabras -"pero… no puedes faltarle a Anna, yo sé que aunque no te lo demuestre ella te aprecia mucho"

-"realmente lo crees, así Manta…"-dijo mirando a su prometida y cogiendo el objeto que estaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón -"yo tambien siento un gran aprecio hacia Anna, pero…"

-"entonces que esperas…. Anda "-dijo tratandolo de empujar, provocando que el shaman perdiese el equilibrio y…. se cayera en el suelo, para sorpresa de todos Anna fue la que lo ayudó a pararse
    
    ****
    
    **_(2)hie kareta sabaku no sumi ni_**
    
    **_yuugure ga sematte kureba_**
    
    **_hitori miageru sora takakunatte iku_**
    
    **_omoi dasenai kako kara no_**
    
    **_kazoekirenai kizu kara no_**
    
    **_ketsubetsu no noroshi ga tachi no boru_**

Que extraño, cualquiera juraría que la itako aun seguía enojada con él, pero….. quien sabe, nadie lo podía afirmar 

-"A.. Anna ¿quieres salir afuera?"-dijo indicando el lugar donde salian Jun, Len y Lee Bruce Long quienes se marchaban a descansar -"tengo que entregarte algo"

-"espero que sea algo bueno"-dijo la itako apresurando el paso -"porque sino volverás a escalar la montaña tu solo de noche"-dijo mientras que liberaba a Amidamaru, el espíritu había estado TODO el día pidiendo que lo liberase, pero sin conseguirlo
    
    ****
    
    **_karamitsuku kaze no tsumeta sa ga_**
    
    **_yotsuyu o musubu SEIJI no ha ga_**
    
    **_tabidatsu toki o shisa shite yurameku_**
    
    **_saa dekake you ka_**
    
    ****
    
    **_yomi no kuni ni mukau no wa   subete na shitogete_**
    
    **_sore made   kokoro shite iki you_**

-"Amidamaru estas bien"

-"Amo Yoh"-dijo el espíritu aproximandose a Yoh y poniendose en su detrás, la verdad es que la sacerdotiza Anna le daba cada vez más miedo

-"cobarde"-dijo Tokageroh mirando la escena
    
    ****
    
    **_itsuka no getsuyou no asa   sofu ga tsubuyaita_**
    
    **_"kyou wa shinu ni wa ii hi da" to_**
    
    **_sou   tashikani_**

-"¡¡¡¡¡a quien llamas cobarde!!!!!!!!"-saltó Amidamaru, poniendose en cara con Tokageroh, y ambos comenzaban a discutir junto a Bazón, pero el ultimo se fue rápido siguiendo a su señorito

-"bueno, salgamos"-dijo Yoh mirando tranquilamente la escena, era realmente algo rutinario

-"¿qué quieres? ¿trajiste algo bueno?"-dijo Anna ya afuera mirando fríamente a su prometido, a quien le salió una pequeña gota sobre la nuca
    
    ****
    
    **_kumo no ito de nuiawaseta_**
    
    **_ebira o kata ni tachiagaru_**
    
    **_sora ni afure sou na hoshi ga tsukimatou_**
    
    **_anadori gatai saki kara no_**
    
    **_wasurerarenai tsumi kara no_**
    
    **_ketsubetsu no kizashi ga hanatareru_**

-"toma"-dijo sacando de su bolsillo una piedra perfecta -realmente lo era- de la forma de un perfecto triangulo equilátero -"es para ti, espero que te agrade"

Anna miró la piedra curiosamente -así como mira los llaveros en forma de calabera- lo rotó en todas las formas posibles, para decir…

-"¿qué sucede, Anna?"-dijo Yoh comenzando a sudar a mares, tenía algo de temor
    
    ****
    
    **_kousa shita ya o shinji tsudzuke_**
    
    **_kousa shita ya ni kotaeru tame_**
    
    **_furimuku koto wa nido to wa nai darou_**
    
    **_saa dekake you ka_**
    
    ****
    
    **_yomi no kuni ni mukau no wa   subete na shitogete_**
    
    **_sore made   kokoro shite iki you_**

-"esta bien… pasaste la prueba"-dijo Anna terminando de mirar la piedra -"es una roca perfecta, ya era hora de que me trajeras algo así"

-"¿una roca? ¿no era una piedra?"

-"¿que insinuas?"-preguntó Anna mirando fría y calculadoramente a Yoh 
    
    ****
    
    ****
    
    **_itsuka no getsuyou no asa   sofu ga tsubuyaita_**
    
    **_"kyou wa shinu ni wa ii hi da" to_**
    
    **_sou_**
    
    ****
    
    **_yomi no kuni ni mukau no wa   subete na shitogete_**
    
    **_sore made   kokoro shite iki you_**

-"nada… nada, la roca es perfecta….. naranja"-dijo mirando hacia arriba de él había un arbol de naranjas, justamente una cayó sobre su cabeza, Yoh la tomó y como un pequeño niño se sentó en el pasto a jugar con la naranja -"funga fu fu… funga fu fu… funga fu fu……."-decía rodando la naranja, olvidandose de todo lo existente

-"¡¡¡Yoh!!!!!!!"-corrio Manta , y se detuvo en seco al observar al shaman, el cual jugaba con la naranja, le salió una gotita 

-"¿qué sucede Manta?"-preguntó Anna, quien para ella no era nada nuevo la actitud de Yoh 
    
    **_itsuka no getsuyou no asa   sofu ga tsubuyaita_**
    
    **_"kyou wa shinu ni wa ii hi da" to_**
    
    **_sou   tashikani_**
    
    -"solo quería avisar que ya todos estan bien, Fausto dice que es un milagro que sus cuerpos sean tan fuertes"-comentó Manta procurando no haber interrumpido nada importante
    
    -"bien… me temo que… esta noche todo se decidirá"-dijo Anna mirando al cielo, Manta comentó que eran las 4 de la tarde en punto
    
    No muy lejos de allí se podía otra vez ver a Hao. Comenzó a sonar su oraculo, indicando su próxima pelea
    
    -"¿con quien nos tocará, señor Hao?"-preguntó Opacho sentado a su lado
    
    -"vaya, el destino esta de nuestro lado… los soldados X"-sonrió -"veré de nuevo a Sei Ling"
    
    -"pero… no cree que es demasiado pronto"-intervino mientras que Hao negaba 
    
    -"al contrario, creo que es la ocasión perfecta para enfrentarnos, es más, pienso ir a verla antes de que caiga la noche, tiene que responderme muchas preguntas"
    
    -"si usted lo dice, pero ahora que recuerdo, la otra vez se rehusó"
    
    -"fue porque el niño inglés estaba con ella, pero ahora pienso verla a solas, así que nadie intervendrá"-dijo Hao recordando el golpe por parte de Lyserg ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡nadie se había atrevido a golpearlo en la cara!!!!! Solo la prometida de Yoh, pero obviamente el golpe que le dijo Lyserg fue sumamente mayor, ya que lo había tumbado al suelo.
    
    -"al parecer esta muy interesado en la señorita Sei Ling"-dijo Opacho cerrando los ojos
    
    -"si, pero pierde su tiempo"-comentó fríamente Hao -"al igual que mi hermanito"

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *
    
    Se agarró la cabeza. Le comenzaba a doler de nuevo, pero por otra parte, se sonrojó al pensar en lo que puedo haber sucedido si no hubiera llegado Lyserg ¡¡¡¡¡que no podía ser más inoportuno!!!!!!!!!
    
    -"fue extraño"-se dijo a sí misma -"es como una rara sensación invadiese mi cuerpo en un solo instante"-pensó mirando hacia el techo de su habitación -"tener a Yoh Asakura tan cerca fue… fue…"
    
    -"¿qué sientes por él, Sei?"-preguntó Ria acercandose -"te he visto muy interesada en el joven Asakura"
    
    -"tú sabes que a mí…"-dijo pensativa -"no lo sé… además… además él me comentó que tenía una prometida"-dijo nostalgicamente -"me parece que era la sacerdotisa que estaba con él la otra vez, era chica de cabellos rubios"
    
    -"si la recuerdo"-asintió -"es muy linda, ¿no lo crees?"
    
    -"no… no lo sé"-dijo Sei Ling algo molesta por así decirlo
    
    Ria calló por unos instantes, al parecer su comentario no le había agradado nada a su dueña.
    
    -"¿qué me dices de Lyserg?"-siguió con el interrogatorio -"me he fijado que él…"
    
    -"él no tiene nada que ver en este asunto"-recordó mirando, el muro -el cual había quedado destruído- pero ya estaba en su lugaar adecuado -"realmente ese "niño" me esta impresionando bastante"
    
    -"lo dices ¿por que fue capaz de golpear a Hao?"-continuó, mientras que Sei Ling asentía
    
    -"en parte… sus reacciones son bastante extrañas ultimamente, aunque es algo molesto en algunos aspectos"-se quejó haciendo un gesto de incomodidad
    
    Ria contuvo una risita de diversión.
    
    -"¿qué sucede? ¿por qué te ries? ¿te estas burlando de mí?"
    
    -"disculpame, no es eso"-dijo la hada sonriendo -"solo que me he dado de cuenta de algo muy importante….."-continuó mientras que a Sei le comenzaban a salir interrogaciones, no entendía mucho, realmente era MUY distraída.
    
    -"bueno… si no tienes más que decirme, será mejor que salga otra vez, necesito relajarme un poco después de lo incómodo que fue… lo que sucedió en la mañana"-dijo estirandose y saliendo por la puerta
    
    Sei Ling caminó un poco, comenzaba a oscurecer, al parecer más de las 6 de la tarde… el sol estaba bajando. 
    
    -"veo que no fue necesario irte a buscar personalmente"-dijo una voz desde lo alto, era Hao, quien estaba sogido de su espíritu acompañante y bajando de un solo salto
    
    -"eres tú de nuevo… Hao Asakura"
    
    -"exactamente, quiero terminar nuestra conversación que fue cruelmente interrumpida por… asuntos menores"-rió caminando hacia ella -"porque supongo que ahora sí podrás responder con mejor claridad ¿no?"
    
    -"no te diré nada"-dijo fríamente -"no volveré a confiar en ti, jamás, eso tenlo por seguro"
    
    -"nunca digas jamás, mi querida Sei"-rio Hao acercandose cada vez más a ella, la cual retrocedía a cada paso que se acercaba
    
    -"¿¿¿¿qué nos toca con el equipo de Hao????"-pregunto asombrado Lyserg mirando a Marco, quien asentía sin decir palabra alguna -"pero… esta bien, acepto el reto"
    
    -"buena desición Lyserg Diethel"-dijo acomodandose los lentes, sé que nuestra virgen Jeannes estará complacida de acabar con sus propias manos a Hao, así que posiblemente tambien entre en combate
    
    -"¿qué… que sucederá con Sei Ling?"-pregunttó Lyserg pensando en ella, verdaderamente su ultima pelea fue algo… desastrosa, pero…
    
    -"ella esta vez no peleará, no podemos seguir corriendo demasiados riesgos por su descuido, sé que lo entenderá a la perfección"
    
    -"ya veo…"-dijo Lyserg mirando hacia un costado, en esos instantes entró un soldado X, -el que tiene una máscara, creo que ya saben a quien me refiero- 
    
    -"señor Marco, Hao… apareció, cerca de nuestra fortaleza, al parecer Sei Ling esta con él"-dijo agitado por la corrida, al escuchar el nombre de "Sei Ling" Lyserg salió corriendo hacia fuera
    
    -"no podemos dejar que combata sola, vamos, reune a todos y que nos alcancen allá"- dijo cogiendo su arma y saliendo para afuera -"ah si, tambien traigan con ustedes a la doncella Jeanne, vamos date prisa"
    
    El sujeto asintió y se fue corriendo hacia el lado contrario.
    
    -"¿qué hacemos aquí Anna? ¿por qué nos has traído hasta este lugar?"-preguntó Yoh cogiendo su espada entre sus manos -"no entiendo"
    
    -"concuerdo con Don Yoh ¿por qué nos trajo aquí, Doña Anna?"
    
    La sacerdotisa solo señaló hacia el frente, en el cual se podía distinguir claramente Hao, y Sei Ling estaban muy cerca, todo indicaban que estaban conversando
    
    -"veo que estamos todos reunidos, hermanito"-dijo Hao -"es un placer volver a verte"
    
    -"Yoh Asakura ¿qué haces en este lugar?"-pregunto sorprendida Sei Ling mirando a Yoh, el cual tambien estaba compltamente sorprendido nunca se hubiera imaginado encontrar a Sei Ling en ese lugar -"¿A… Anna?"
    
    -"¡¡¡¡Sei Ling!!!!!"-en eso llegarón Marco y Lyserg 
    
    -"perdón… faltaban ustedes"-dijo Hao sonriendo -"ahora si creo que estamos todos juntos, eso si es una sorpresa"
    
    -"¿qué sucede, Yoh? No entiendo nada"-dijo Manta llegando al lugar, al igual que todos se sorprendió al ver a todos reunidos -"¡¡¡que hace Hao aquí!!!!!!!!!"
    
    -"otra vez eres tú…"-sonrió -"no eres shaman, jamás comprenderé porque tienes un amigo que es un humano comun y corriente hermano… somos muy diferentes"
    
    -"eso no lo dudes"-dijo Yoh seriamente -"no te perdonaré que hayas lastimado a mis amigos de una manera tan cruel"
    
    -"te refieres a lo de Len Tao ¿eh?... pues lo tuve que hacer para ver si así te vuelves más fuerte ¿qué no lo entiendes?"-pregunto acercandose más a Sei Ling.
    
    Lyserg e Yoh contuvieron la respiración por un segundo.
    
    -"¿qué sucede, Yoh? ¿estas preocupado por lo que pueda ocurrirle?"-preguntó mientras que Sei Ling lo miraba fijamente al igual que fríamente, como detestaba a Hao, pero… raramente no lo podía dañar -"descuida no pienso hacerle nada malo, eso tambien va para ti"-dirigió una mirada hacia Lyserg
    
    -"¿Anna?"-preguntó Manta sorprendido
    
    -"el juego y la pelea esta a punto de dar inicio"-dijo la itako cruzada de brazos, lo disimulaba muy bien pero estaba nerviosa, como dijo la pelea estaba a punto de comenzar
    
    **Las antipáticas notas de Lime: Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gomen por la tardanza del cap. T_T estuve muy ocupada todo el mes y no puede avanzarlo XDDDDD, más con el fic de Yugi que por poco y me corren XD, pero al fin lo terminé n_n estuvo ¿emocionante? ¿creyeron que Sei e Yoh se besarían??? Pues no, no lo puedo permitir ya que yo tambien soy Yoh y Annita je je n_nUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Hao contra Len??????????????????? Uyyyyyyyyyyy lo siento, pero recibieron una paliza T.T pobrecillos además fue algo rápido, no soy muy buena describiendo peleas XD. ¿qué será lo que esconde Sei Ling? Pues en el próximo cap. lo sabrán… ah si les voy adelantando que los cinco primeros capítulos de este fanfic son una explicación n_nUUUU porque el verdadero fanfic esta por empezar n.n je je je ya sabran lo que tengo preparado para ustedes, o sea que es solo el comienzo jijijijijijiji, otra vez gracias a Jime n__________n quien siempre me apoya y tambien a Brenda, quienes ya saben o les he comentado los dos cap. que siguen XDDDDD, bueno, bueno… creo que ya no hay más que comentar por el momento.**
    
    **Canciones d n.n b**
    
    **(1) I am: (segundo opening de Inu Yasha) version español, solo un fragmento de la cancion ya que… bueno si la han escuchado el coro tiene que ver con la serie de Inu XDDDD, no iba a poner eso je je… a mí me gusta mucho *o* es una de mis canciones favoritas de Inu Yasha**
    
          (2) **Silent Weapon: "Yoh no theme" *o* cancion cantada por Yoh Asakura n_n seguro la han escuchado je je je, el           **
    
           momento de Annita e Yoh n_n
    
    **Imágenes *o***
    
    Aquí hay una de Sei Ling…… les aseguro que les parecerá alguien, muy, pero muy familiar n_nUUU pero ustedes descubranlo je je, para que la conozcan y sepan como la veo yo
    
    **¡¡¡¡Avances para el próximo capítulo!!!!!!!!!!!: Pues la pelea final… sé que me he adelantado a la serie, pero la voy a hacer a mi manera, así que no teman que no es spoiler je je, salvo algunas partes que pondré para ser con mayor ilación la trama, s descubren varios secretos… y sentimientos que los harán dejarse así O.O, no se lo pierdan**
    
    **Cap III Secretos y sentimientos**
    
    **Lime: n________________________________n el capítulo me gustó, ahora vayamos con los reviews (saca la hoja de reviews)**
    
    **Yoh: esta muy interesante Lime… me muero por leer que pasará… n.n**
    
    **Lime: uyyyyy si, lo que tu quieres saber es que con quien te quedarás no Yoh ¬¬U**
    
    **Yoh: n_nUUUUUUUUUUU pues no lo sé… naranja… funga fu fu… funga fu fu**
    
    **Lime: n_nUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU, bueno mejor vamos con los reviews (da la hoja a Tamao)**
    
    **Tamao: O////O ¿yo? bueno… vamos con el primero es de Anna Cobian Asakura… dice que le gustan muchos los capítulos aunque sean tan largos, a mí tambien me gustan n_n dice que le manda muchos besos al joven Yoh n/////nUUU creo que el joven Yoh es muy solicitado.**
    
    **Lime: ¬¬U Tamao, después dices tus intereses personales, ahora continua con el review**
    
    **Tamao: O////O oh si… dice que no quieres que…. Ah….. hagas un Yoh x Sei ¡¡¡¡¡que al joven Yoh le gusta Sei Ling!!!!!**
    
    **Lime: u.uUUUUUU ¿es algo nuevo?**
    
    **Tamao: no lo sabía T_T … sino quiere Yoh x Anna ¡_¡ bueno…. Lime toma**
    
    **Lime: ._.U si… creo que no debí dejar que Tamao leyera esto… (jala la oreja a Yoh)**
    
    **Yoh: ¡Lime!!!**
    
    **Lime: aquí dice que te dé un jalón de orejas n_nUU primero besos luego jalones jijijiji, pero bueno cada quien con lo suyo n_nU, saludos a Anna Cobian, el siguiente es de Sweet n_n**
    
    **Manta: ¿qué dice?.... (Lime da el papel a Manta)… dice que no hagas un Yoh x Sei… y si decides hacerlo un Hao x Anna**
    
    **Lime: O_O pobre Annita**
    
    **Hao: ¬¬UUU que insinuas ¿me voy a quedar con algunas de las dos no?**
    
    **Lime: ¬¬U eso YO lo decido.**
    
    **Hao: quiero quedarme con Sei!!!!!!**
    
    **Lime: callate… en el próximo capítulo lo sabrás… ¬¬UUUU insoportable XDDD**
    
    **Lyserg: Sei no va a quedarse con alguien como tú **
    
    **Hao: mira quien lo dice**
    
    **Lime: ¡¡ya a callar!!!! n_n (sonrié porque Lyserg esta por aquí)**
    
    Todos se calman un poco.
    
    **Yoh: el siguiente es de Sakura chan n_n dicen que hacen un equipo adorable, Len, Horo Horo y Chocolove n_n opino lo mismo**
    
    **Len (entrando con muletas): ¡¡¡¡¡¡ que has dicho!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡yo con ese par de chiflados!!!!!!!!!!**
    
    **Yoh: tenía razón, Len se iba a molestar un poco n_nUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU, bueno sigamos dice que Sei si que tiene pegue n////n je je.. creo que si ¿por qué estoy confundido? T_T ni si quiera yo mismo lo sé, *o* naranjas ¡¡¡¡acepto!!!! ¡¡¡acepto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**
    
    **Anna:  ¬¬U que aceptas….**
    
    **Lime e Yoh: n_nUUUUUUUUU nada, la siguiente es de Anna Asakura**
    
    **Yoh: O_O otra Anna por aquí, bueno.. dice que Sei Ling es mala u.uUU creo que así es su carácter je je, aunque a mí…. Nada Anna, nada… ah si, esta pregunta es para ti Lime n_nU ¿por qué haces sufrir a Lyserg si se supone que te gusta tanto?**
    
    **Lime: n_nUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU bueno primeramente es la perspectiva de la serie y no la mía n_nU siempre hay que tener MUY encuenta eso, que para escribir un buen fanfic n.- siempre hay que poner como van a actuar los personajes y según el rol que cumplen, y si en este caso que el personaje (Sei Ling) es inventada, bueno cada quien tiene su personalidad para los personajes**
    
    **Yoh: vaya n_nUUUUU… bueno sigamos… (da el papel a Len Tao)**
    
    **Len: el siguiente es de Maru K. dice que esta muy bueno… dice que aparezca más… mmmm dice que tambien, no hagas un Yoh x Sei, y manda saludos a Hao y a Yoh… otro tambien para mí, hasta que alguien se acordó de mí -.- ya era de esperarse **
    
    **Hao: hasta que alguien tiene buen gusto por aquí**
    
    **Sei Ling: ¿qué hacemos todos aquí? (entra por la puerta) **
    
    **Hao: je je, que bueno que estas por aquí… el siguiente es de Fiori Party n_n manda saludos a Ha.. perdon Horo Horo XDDDD**
    
    **Sei Ling: egomaniaco**
    
    · Lyserg e Yoh estan sorprendidos al igual que Lime, no imaginaban a Sei Ling por aquí *
    
    **Lime: u.u bueno al parecer ella tambien apareció por aquí**
    
    **Horo Horo: (junto a Pilika): mandale saludos tambien de mi parte.**
    
    **Sei Ling: el siguiente es de Jime, n_n tiene recados para cada uno  
    
      
    
    **
    
    Para Yoh.- eres un cueraso. un beso (en la mejilla) y te aseguro que te convertiras en Shaman King porque eres lindo, adorable y un papi ricki. 
    
    **Yoh: je je n_nU gracias**
    
    **Anna: ¬¬**  
    
      
    
    **
    
    Sei Ling mira su reloj y sale de la habitaci´n de Lime
    
    **Lime: Para Hao.- un abrazo y un saludo pero aún sigo opinando para que te cortes el pelo, te quites los artes porque en realidad te pareces a una mujer…. Opino lo mismo ja ja ja ja **
    
    **Lyserg: concuerdo n_n**
    
    **Hao: ¬¬U callate Lime… **
    
    **Lime: ¡¡¡a mí nadie me calla!!!!!!!  
    
      
    
    **
    
    **Yoh: Para Tamao.- rebelión no lo crees, chica? todos opinan que eres la "chacha" del programa pero bueno.**
    
    **Tamao: O////O ¿qué?**
    
    **Lime: ah si, su review me ha hecho recordar algo desagradable ¬¬U, no se porque no habra aparecido, pero hubo un review que realmente me decepcionó bastante, había una chica de nombre "Annie" que realmente fue desgradable sus palabras, ¿hay maneras de expresarlo sabes? Si no aprendelas. Sabes no todo va a ser de color de rosa en esta vida, además si no te gusta el fic no lo leas y punto. No tienes porque criticarlo, y si lo haces hazlo de manera correcta. Realmente tu forma de actuar me parece algo inmadura.**
    
    **Lyserg: no te preocupes Lime.**
    
    **Lime: es cuestion de cada persona, a los lectores que no tienen nada que ver, les pido disculpas sinceramente, pero es realmente mortificante que existan personas así.**
    
    **Lyserg: el siguiente es de Maria Antonieta n_n**
    
    **Lime: n_n aja, continua…. Vaya si que el review es grande je je.**
    
    **Lyserg: manda saludos a Len y a Horo Horo, dice que el fic esta genial… je je dice que es muy fino y que eres muy buena inventando historias n.n dice que pareces una profesional**
    
    **Lime: O///O en serio lo crees n_nUU pienso yo pienso que aun me falta por aprender.**
    
    **Lyserg: tambien dice que… bueno, la razón por la que me uní a los X laws fue porque ellos tiene los mismos objetivos que yo, el cual es derrotar a Hao**
    
    **Hao: ja ja, como si eso fuera facil**
    
    **Lime y Lyserg: ¬¬***
    
    **Lyserg: que me gusta Sei Ling *n/////n* pues si, y mucho (pone la cara hacia abajo) lo tomaré en cuenta XD**
    
    **Lime: n_nU je je… bueno… mejor continuo leyendo yo… oh esto esta bueno ¡¡bienvenida al club anti Hao!!!!!! Je je je je…. Bueno opino lo mismo que tu ¡¡¡¡¡realmente si que pensamos lo mismo!!!!!!!!!!! n______n Hao se merecía el golpe**
    
    **Hao: (alzando un puño) Lime!!!! ¬¬*****
    
    **Lime: ¬¬ es la verdad.**
    
    Yoh y los demás n_nUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU
    
    **Lime: n_n gracias por desearme lo mejor (mira la extension del cap) O.o mejor lo cortamos allí… nos veremos pronto n__n dejen mucho de sus maravillosos reviews, realmente me animan mucho para seguir adelante n______n**
    
    Comentarios hacerca a la imagen lo pueden dejar en los reviews o sino tambien en mi correo lime_moto_diethel@yahoo.es jijijiji.. 


	4. Secretos y sentimientos

**_Notas principales de Lime:_**_ Hola otra vez!!! n_n bueno como siempre aclarando Shaman King no me pertenece pero como lo dije Lyserg-kun si!!!!!! Je je. Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei n_n, el creador del manga, el cual es bastante extenso, espero poder algun día comprarmelo je je n_nUUUU. Agradezco todo su apoyo y espero seguir adelante n.n_

**Yoh:** si les estamos realmente agradecidos

**Lime:** n_n así es

**Lyserg:** *n///n* ¿por qué dijiste que te pertenecía otra vez?

**Lime:** ._.U pues creo que se me pasó la mano

**Chocolove:** ¡¡¡¡quieren que les cuente un chiste!!!!!!

**Lime:** yo paso  XD

**Lyserg e Yoh:** n_nUUUUUUUU mejor más tarde

**Chocolove:** ¡_¡ porque son tan malos conmigo… son unos aguafiestas

**Horo Horo:** tienes que aceptar que tus chistes son de lo peor u.u **

**Len:** eso es cierto… ¬¬**

**Chocolove:** T_T ingratos

**Lime, Lyserg e Yoh:** n_nUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

****

****

****

**_Sentimientos compartidos_**

****

**_Cap IV._**

****

**_Secretos y sentimientos_**

****
    
    Lyserg e Yoh contuvieron la respiración por un segundo.
    
    -"¿qué sucede, Yoh? ¿estas preocupado por lo que pueda ocurrirle?"-preguntó Hao mientras que Sei Ling lo miraba fijamente 
    
    al igual que fríamente, como detestaba a Hao, pero… raramente no lo podía dañar -"descuida no pienso hacerle nada malo, eso 
    
    tambien va para ti"-dirigió una mirada hacia Lyserg
    
    -"¿Anna?"-preguntó Manta sorprendido
    
    -"el juego y la pelea esta a punto de dar inicio"-dijo la itako cruzada de brazos, lo disimulaba muy bien pero estaba nerviosa, como 
    
    dijo la pelea estaba a punto de comenzar

Un viento frío comenzó a correr entre todos, la mayoría no entendía nada de lo que sucedía, solo se limitaban a ver, al parecer todos exceptuando a la itako, Hao y Sei Ling estaban confundidos

-"¿la pelea?"-preguntó Yoh mirando a su prometida mientras que esta asentía con un movimiento de cabeza -"esta será la última batalla para decidir quien se convertirá en Shaman King

Todos se sorprendieron, y lo dijo por TODOS

-"pero señorita Anna, no cree que… que es muy pronto"-se apresuró Tamao comenzando a temblar

-"para nada, es mejor"-dijo fríamente la itako mientras que agarraba una piedra del suelo -"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡será mejor que no te escondas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-gritó mientras que lanzaba la piedra y justamente como siempre cayó en el blanco

Silver, el cual había estado en un árbol junto a sus espíritus acompañantes cayeron al suelo

-"todo parece indicar que… que el combate entre los soldados X y el equipo estrella debe apresurarse"-dijo Silver con una gota ya estando amarrado con el rosario de Anna, al mismo tiempo que aparecían los aliados de Hao

-"¿eso se puede hacer?"-preguntó Yoh

-"pues… supongo que si, que todo sea por lo grandes espíritus… ¿quieren comprar botanas?"-preguntó mientras que recibía un caluroso golpe de Anna -"ejem… el combate entre los soldados X y el equipo estrella empiecen"

-"ha llegado la hora, Hao… de mi venganza"-dijo Lyserg, mientras que de un solo salto Sei Ling se apartaba de Hao, este sonrio 

-"¿por qué no pelean ustedes tambien? Será muy divertido"-preguntó mirando a Yoh y los demás -"no creo que sea muy justo"-sonrió

-"qui… quiere que peleemos contra él"-dijo Ryu -"pero…. Don Yoh ¿qué haremos?"

Yoh Asakura había dado unos pasos hacia delante indicando que había aceptado la propuesta de Hao

-"¡¡¡por favor Yoh Asakura!!! ¡¡no te metas en nuestra pelea!!!!!!!!!!"-gritó Sei Ling mirando hacia Yoh -"no soportaría que murieses en manos de Hao"

Lyserg al igual que Hao se sorprendieron bastante, no lo esperaban sin embargo Yoh solo sonrió y avanzó firmemente hacia delante 

-"no moriré, puedes estar tranquila"-dijo Yoh mientras que Ryu y Fausto avanzaban, como ellos lo decían siempre iba a estar a su lado en todo 

-"espíritu del fuego, responde a mi llamado"-invocó Hao al mismo tiempo que el majestuoso espíritu aparecía en su detrás, de un solo salto logró posarse en su hombro -"será mejor que yo ataque primero….."-dijo mirando a Sei Ling, quien estaba ya con su posesión lista para atacar -"espíritu ya sabes que hacer"

Cuando dijo eso, justamente la enorme mano del espíritu de fuego, trató de capturar a la chica, pero… cuando iba a hacerlo... Sei Ling estaba lista para recibirlo… pero en eso Lyserg la empujó y ambos cayeron al suelo, él la había protegido con su cuerpo así que había recibido un gran daño de su parte

-"¿por qué lo hiciste?"-preguntó Sei Ling mirandolo -"estaba dispuesta a recibir a Hao…"

-"rayos… se me pasó la mano"-pensó Hao por unos instantes

-"¡¡¡¡Lyserg!!!!!!!!!"-gritó Yoh comenzando a correr hacia su lado pero fue interrumpido por Marco

-"será mejor que ambos arreglen sus cosas, Yoh Asakura"-le dijo mientras que Yoh asentía no se sentía tan convencido del todo 

-"no podía esperar que Hao te hiciera algun daño"-dijo Lyserg casi inconsiente -"lo importante es que estes bien"

-"eres un tonto"-dijo Sei Ling parandose -"jamás te perdonaré Hao… ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡como pudiste!!!!!!"-gritó mientras que Hao le prestaba atención -"¡¡¡¡¡¡rompiste la promesa que hicimos!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡por eso te odio!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-"¿promesa?"-preguntó Manta de que clase de promesa se refería

-"esto es bastante extraño…"-dijo Anna cruzada de brazos, al igual que Silver -"ella dice que lo odia, pero… no puede atacarlo"

-"Sei Ling.."-dijo Yoh pensativo… -"acaso…"

-"te acuerdas.. Hao… hace 11 años atrás, en Tokio…. Ambos nos conocimos"-dijo mientras que comenzaba a llorar -"me ofreciste tu ayuda, eso lo recuerdo bien, yo estaba llorando a causa de que había perdido a mis padres…"

-"imposible…"-dijo Yoh recordando el sueño que había tenido días antes -"entonces… entonces eso quiere decir que aquel niño no era yo, sino Hao"

-"¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿qué?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-gritó Manta sorprendido -"el sueño de Yoh…"

-"veo que estas algo confundido hermanito"-dijo Hao sonriendo -"bien te lo explicaré, nuestra mentes estan conectadas gracias a la bitacora mágica, los recuerdo que tengo te lo paso a ti, te preguntarás porque no a tus amigos, muy fácil eso es porque ambos somos uno solo"

-"te equivocas"-dijo Sei Ling -"Yoh no es como tú, él jamás rompería sus promesas como lo hiciste conmigo"-dijo limpiandose el rostro -"lo admito que… que me gustaste del primer instante en que te vi"-afirmó mientras que TODOS se sorprendían sobre todo Lyserg, Yoh y Marco -"pero eso se acabó, todo el amor que sentía por ti, se marchitó con el tiempo.."

-"pues la verdad tú Sei, me sigues gustando y mucho"-dijo Hao -"pero ahora mucho más, ya que….."

-"que pelea tan interesante"-dijo Anna -"no vas a hacer algo"-dijo mientras que Silver tomaba una gaseosa 

-"no, esto parece telenovela… ejem… digo esta interesante"

-"ahhh no tiene remedio"-dijo Manta suspirando -"pero quien iba a creerlo.. Sei Ling estuvo enamorada de Hao, y él de ella, pero… Yoh"

-"bueno basta de platicas, será mejor empezar"-dijo Hao ordenando a sus amigos que atacaran, al equipo de Fumbari al igual que a los soldados X, justamente en esos instantes… aparecieron ¿el equipo de Len?

-"creyeron que se iban a librar de nosotros ¿eh?"-dijo Horo Horo mientras que atacaba al árabe con su patineta -"¡¡¡Koloro posesión de objetos!!!!!!!!"

-"¡¡¡Len!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡chicos!!!!!!!!!"-gritó Yoh sorprendiendose, al parecer ya estaban casi perfectos

-"querían excluirnos de la fiesta ¿verdad?"-dijo sarcasticamente Len Tao apareciendo encima de Bazón, aun se sentía algo débil, pero tenían fuerza suficiente

-"nuestros hermanos son unos necios"-dijo Jun apareciendo detrás de todo junto a Pilika -"se empeñaron en venir a costa de estar gravemente lastimados

-"eso demuestra que son muy buenos amigos"-sonrió la sacerdotisa -"bien, esto se pone cada vez mejor"

Y así emepzó la gran pelea, el trío de la flor contra los X-laws y los demás aliados de Hao contra el equipo de Len y las aguas termales de Fumbari… Hao, Lyserg y Sei Ling se miraban fijamente, no se atacaban, ya quien hiciera el primer movimiento… 

Apareció la estatua de hierro entre ambos, y se abrió la pequeña ventanilla la cual miró a Hao.

-"creo que ha terminado mi labor, Sei Ling"-dijo Iron Maiden mientras que abría su estatua -"ahoraes tu deber hacerlo"-dijo mientras que salía"

-"eso es cierto, Jeanne"-dijo Sei Ling, todos pararon de pelear, para ver la escena en esos instantes, Sei Ling ingresó a la estatua de hierro 

Otra vez TODOS estaban aun más sorprendidos…. Un momento ¿¿¿¿¿¿qué estaba pasando allí??????????

-"¡¡doncella Jeanne!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-gritó Marco -"¿qué sucede?"-dijo llegando en frente de ella -"¿por.. porque Sei Ling entró en la urna de hierro? ¿por qué?"

-"tal vez yo no soy lo que pensabas, Marco"-dijo Jeanne mirando en su detrás a la urna de hierro 

-"esto no me lo esperaba.."-dijo Anna -"eso significa que…"

-"¿qué pasa Yoh? No entiendo nada"-dijo Manta mirando a su amigo, el cual seguía con la mirada atónita, al igual que Hao, Lyserg y los X-laws

-"yo les explicaré lo que sucede"-dijo Sei Ling mientras que se abría la urna de hierro, Sei Ling aparecía con un traje un tanto extraño -más bien se parecía mucho a la que usa la Dark Magician Girl n_n- "yo soy la verdadera (*)Iron Maiden"

-"¿¿¿¿qué??????"-dijeron Lyserg y Marco al mismo tiempo -"pero es imposible… entonces"

-"Jeanne tomó mi lugar desde hace mucho, bien les contaré nuestro pasado"-dijo poniendose en actitud como de rezo, mientras que sus cabellos caían lentamente -"hace 4 años cuando me encontraba viajando para llevar mi entrenamiento como shaman, ambas nos conocimos en Holanda"-dijo mientras que Jeanne asentía -"nos encontramos por accidente, o eso era lo que pensaba"

-"así es"-dijo Jeanne aun a sus pies -"ambas nos encontramos en la puerta de una capilla, al instante nos dimos cuenta de que eramos shamanes, fue como si algo nos indicara eso, fue cuando…"

-"se abrió la puerta de aquella capilla y entramos como si esta estuviera llamandonos, encontramos la urna de hierro, fue cuando entonces ambas asociamos nuestros pensamientos con el temible Hao, y le pedimos a Dios que eligiera a una de nosotras para brindarles los poderes necesarios para proteger al mundo de Hao, así que…"

-"la urna se abrió y eligió a Sei Ling ¿verdad?"-terminó Yoh con la mirada sombría

-"así fue…"-terminó Jeanne -"mi labor ha terminado, yo era el reemplazo de la Iron Maiden"

-"¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿por qué engañaste a todos?"-preguntó Lyserg anonado por Sei Ling 

-"porque yo… yo quería perseguir a Hao… no solo acabarlo, quería hacerlo  por mi propia cuenta… además que quería verlo, al igual que a su otra parte, me refiero a Yoh Asakura"

-"ya veo, fue por eso que lo hizo"-dijo Amidamaru mirando a su amo, quien seguía con la mirada sombría

-"quería perseguirme por tu propia cuenta ¿verdad? no cabe duda de que ambos somos parecidos, Sei Ling"-sonrió Hao -" es por eso que me agrada mucho tu carácter"

-"será mejor que guardes tus comentarios ¡¡¡¡Hao!!!!!!!!!!!"-dijo Sei Ling mientras que comenzaba a invocar, el poder de su espíritu acompañante, Ria ahora había pasado hasta un quinto grado de evolución era un angel inmenso con cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules, la cual tenía una balanza en sus manos, la cual indicaba justicia y en la otra una cruz

-"es asombroso, su gran poder espíritual"-dijo Marco mientras que miraba a la hermosa ángel, quien tenía una manto blanco largo 

-"venceré a Hao con mis propias manos…."-dijo mientras que Ria atacaba al espíritu de fuego, era un poco más alta que aquel espíritu, y al parecer un poco más fuerte

-"tienes grandes poderes Sei"-dijo Hao mientras que ordenaba otra vez que atacaran sus aliados

-"¡¡¡¡¡no cabe la menor duda que Sei Ling se ve encantadora vestida así!!!!"-gritó Ryu en esos instantes

-"estúpido… no es la hora de decir esas tonterías"-dijo Len más debil -"¡¡¡¡¡¡te venceré!!!!!!!!"-dijo mientras que atacaba al sujeto vestido como fulbolista americano, lo venció, ya que caayó desmayado, pero tampoco fue favorable para él ya que calló debilitado, afortunadamente fue recibido por la mano de Eliza Nefisto, sobre la cual estaban todos los espectadores

-"gracias"-dijo Jun a Fausto y a Eliza, la última lo dejó al lado de su hermana

-"esto es sorprendente"-dijo Tamao admirando a Ria y a Sei Ling, ambas hacían un equipo perfecto 

-"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Yoh!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-gritó Sei Ling -"necesito tu ayuda"-dijo subiendo donde estaba Ria -"creo que….."

-"aun no me has vencido"-dijo Hao sonriendo

-"pero tu poder espiritual esta muy bajo, es cuestion de tiempo…"-sonrió para si misma -"Yoh Asakura, atacarás a Hao cuando te de la señal"

-"¡¡¡¡¡Señor Hao!!!!!!"-gritaron el trío de flor casi vencidas por los X-laws, al igual que Opacho y el sacerdote -"¡no se rinda!!!!!"

En esos instantes, el espíritu del fuego quedo completamente debilitado y desapareció, Hao se sentía algo mal, estaba cansando, no comprendía que le estaba pasando.

-"¡¡¡¡ahora!!!!!!!"

-"veamos"-dijo Yoh sacando su pequeña espada -"no lo haré"

-"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Yoh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-gritaron Anna y Sei Ling al mismo tiempo -"¿¿¿¿cómo que no lo vas a hacer?????????"

-"no quiero"-dijo Yoh -"aunque Hao haya hecho muchas cosas malas, no puedo lastimarlo ya que él es mi hermano"-dijo mientras que todos se caían al suelo

-"Sei Ling… yo.."-dijo Lyserg quien había estado callado todo el tiempo 

-"creo que esto ha sido suficiente…"-comentó Sei Ling -"la pelea ha terminado"-dijo mirando a Hao, quien aun estaba débil, era algo realmente extraño… él no era así -"haz usado tu poder espiritual de manera insuficiente ¿acaso has perdido por mí? No quieres convertirte en Shaman King?"-preguntó Sei Ling

-"te equivocas….."-dijo Hao débil -"creo que he excedido mis limites, te recuerdo que tambien soy un ser humano"

-"eso es cierto… "-dijo Yoh -"todos somos seres humanos, con muchas debilidades… ya veo porque perdiste, te confiaste demasiado"

-"el ganador es… son… mmm"-dijo Silver 

-"sedo mi victoria a Yoh Asakura"-dijo Sei Ling -"él se lo merece además nosotros no hemos entrado al torneo para convertirnos en Shaman King, sino para acabar con Hao y lo hicimos"

-"nuestra doncella tiene razón"-dijo Marco mientras que sacaba su arma y apuntaba hacia Hao -"es hora de acabar con Hao para siempre"

-"¡¡no lo hagas!!!!!!!!!!"-dijo Sei Ling -"no maten a Hao, él ya esta sufriendo bastante por esto"

-"pero… entonces… "-dijo cambiando la dirección de su arma hacia ¿Jeanne???? -"ella usurpó tu lugar y nos engaño, si tan solo lo hubiese sabido, entonces…"

-"es cierto, merezco la muerte"-dijo Jeanne -" por haber tomado tu lugar Sei Ling"- Sei Ling negaba con la cabeza

-"nadie merece morir ahora"-dijo Yoh poniendose entre Jeanne y la arma de Marco -"no permitiré que hayan más muertes por parte suya y es más, que se maten entre aliados"

-"Yoh Asakura apartate, o si no dispararé"-dijo firmemente Marco -"lo que no puedo sosportar es que nos haya engañado a todos, tan miserablemente…"

-"no lo haré"-dijo Yoh, dispara si es lo que quieres, pero no me moveré

-"¡¡Yoh!!!!"-gritarón Anna y Fausto, mientras que Tamao se volteaba al igual que Manta 

-"¡¡¡Don Yoh!!!!!!"-gritó Ryu cubriendose los ojos

Yoh cerró los ojos, se escuchó el sonido de la arma que se disparaba, pero… cuando Yoh los abrió, vio que alguien estaba en el suelo.

**_(1)(él)Mira y verás como el cielo es azul,_**

**_Cierra tus ojos, _**

**_Describe su luz_**

**_Millones de estrellas, brillando a la vez_**

**_En tu mirada se ve_**

****

-"¡¡¡¡¡NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-gritó Sei Ling mientras que veía el cuerpo  en el suelo, se trataba de Lyserg, corrió a toda prisa hacia él mientras que el cuerpo del joven inglés se hallaba en el suelo

-"imposible"-dijo Marco, Hao y Jeanne se sorprendieron ¿por qué?

**_(ella)El cielo esta en tu sonreir_**

**_Tu corazón late dentro de mí_**

**_De pronto merece la pena vivir_**

**_En tu mirada lo vi_**

-"por… por que lo hiciste"-dijo Sei Ling tomando su cuerpo entre sus brazos -"como lo dije, eres un tonto"

-"lo hice por ti… sé que tú no querías ver a Yoh muerto, así que…"

-"tonto"

**_(ambos)En tu mirada lo vi_**

**_(ambos)Veo brillar de noche el sol_**

**_No hay soledad en mi corazón_**

**_Es algo que ya ninguno lo puede parar_**

**_De pronto así llegó el amor_**

**_Al mirarte yo_**

****

-"Sei Ling… quiero… decirte… que… que… tu siempre me has gustado mucho, desde el primer instante en que te vi me cautivaste"

En esos instantes, alma de Lyserg abandonó este mundo, para pasar al mundo de los muertos.

-"¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"-gritó Sei, comenzando a llorar -"por… porque tuvo que pasar esto… ahora… ahora que… yo.. yo… he comprendido que tambien me gustas"

****

**_(ambos)Que nuestra noche dure para siempre_**

**_Que nuestro mundo gire eternamente_**

**_Ni más ni menos_**

**_Es lo que quiero_**

**_(él)Más de lo que quiero_**

**_(ella)Nada más que amor_**

-"Lyserg"-dijeron Yoh y Ryu al mismo tiempo 

-"eso es imposible"-dijo Anna sintiendo que su rosario se comenzaba a mover -"tiene grandes poderes"

-"regresarás a la vida, así tenga que…"-dijo Sei Ling mientras que ambos comenzaban a flotar, comenzó a decir unas cuantas palabras no tan entendibles para cualquiera, justamente en esos instantes… 

**_(ambos)Veo brillar de noche el sol_**

****

**_No hay soledad_**

**_Paz en tu corazón_**

**_Es algo que ya ninguno lo puede parar_**

**_De pronto así llegó el amor_**

**_Al mirarte yo.._**

**_Al mirarte yo…_**

****
    
    Lyserg abrió los ojos, y comenzaba a respirar, se sorprendió al verse entre los brazos de Sei Ling, ¿qué raro? ¿qué no había muerto?
    
    -"¿estas bien?"-le preguntó ella mientras que él asentía sorprendido -"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ERES UN TONTO!!!!!!!!!!"-dijo mientras que lo 
    
    golpeaba en la cabeza -"no sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti, si que ocasionas verdaderos problemas niño"
    
    Se escuchó un ¡plop! General.
    
    Sei Ling volteo a ver a los X-laws y a Jeanne pero para su sorpresa ambos ya no se encontraban en el lugar.
    
    -"ahora si, Anna, has lo que tengas que hacer"-dijo Sei Ling mientras que la sacerdotisa sonreía y desmarraba a Silver ahora se 
    
    dirigía hacia Hao Asakura -"esto es por tu bien Hao"
    
    La sacerdotisa (esto es spoiler, según lo que me han contado… así que lo que no quieran leerlo pueden saltearse esta parte) hizo 
    
    un rápido conjuro, el cual Hao quedó sellado su espíritu. Y quedo por fin completamente derrotado.
    
    -"todo ha terminado….. oye…"-dijo tirando ahora su sandalia a Silver -"no tienes que proclamar algo importante"
    
    -"Yoh Asakura es el nuevo Shaman King"-dijo con el chinchón el cual comenzaba a crecerle rápidamente -"si porque al
    
    parecer ustedes eran los unicos shamanes que quedaban"-dijo con una gota
    
    -"más te vale ¿eh?"
    
    -"¡bien!"-gritó la señora Goldva desde su… eh… ¿cueva? Con su televisor satelital, desde allí se podía a observar a Yoh
    
    sonriendo algo triste pero a la vez alegre ¿? 
    
    -"nuestro trabajo ha terminado"-dijo Kalim -"y el deseo de los grandes espíritus ha sido cumplido… ahora todo se ha terminado 
    
    y la misma trajedia de hace 500 años no se ha vuelto a repetir"
    
    -"¿eh? ¿qué dijiste?"-preguntó Goldva con una mano detrás de oreja izquierda
    
    -"nada.. olvidelo"-suspiró resignado, su sordera era cada vez más evidente
    
    *             *             *             *             *             *             *             
    
    Ya en la fortaleza de los X-laws. Lyserg estaba en la habitación ya vestido con su capita verde -n_n se ve muy 
    
    kawaii- arreglando sus cosas para su regreso. Suspiró había tomado una desición.
    
    -"¿te irás?"-preguntó Mirelle desde la puerta de su habitación -"comprendo que ya no tienes ninguna razón para quedarte aquí… 
    
    pero… ella"
    
    -"si ya la tomé"-dijo Lyserg -"será mejor que todo esto quede en el pasado"
    
    En esos instantes, Sei Ling pasaba por la habitación de Lyserg, fue cuando notó que Lyserg y Mirelle comenzaban a conversar,
    
    digamos que se sintió un poco incómoda 
    
    -"esa es tu desición"-dijo Mirelle -"bueno creo que yo tambien lo haré"
    
    -"te refieres a la persona que quieres"-dijo Lyserg adivinando de quien se trataba -"pues creo que él es muy distraído, al
    
    igual que ella"-dijo Lyserg mirando hacia un costado
    
    -"¿a quienes se referirán?"-se preguntó Sei Ling detrás de la puerta, ya no estaba vestida como una soldado X, sino más bien con 
    
    una ropa más "normal" ahora usaba una blusa rojiza de medio tiempo y a tiras, además de una mini falda azul
    
    -"opino lo mismo que tú, a lo que me refiero, no es que oponga a que te vayas, sino a que lo pienses mejor, así…"
    
    -"ya tomé mi desición… no te preocupes… te diré un consejo para que no cometas el mismo error que yo, si tanto amas a esa 
    
    persona dícelo, no se lo calles…"
    
    -"¿qué Lyserg se iba?"-se preguntó Sei mientras que salían corriendo hacia su habitación
    
    -"gracias por el consejo… lo tomaré en cuenta, sé de ante mano que él ama a otra persona, pero después de lo ha pasado, no 
    
    sé que pensar"
    
    -"dícelo, él sabrá que decirte"-dijo abandonando su habitación mientras que ella asentía en silencio
    
    Lyserg miró por última vez la fortaleza de los X-laws como despidiendose de ella, pero su desición ya estaba tomada, prefirió no 
    
    decir nada acerca de su partida a no ser de complicar más las cosas. Camino unos cuandos metros, cuando sintió que alguien lo 
    
    seguía.
    
    **_(2)mada mihatenu saki ni_**
    
    **_ukande_****_ wa kieru maboroshi o_**
    
    **_kono_****_ te ni suru tame_**
    
    **_hitomi_****_ sora sazu ni_**
    
    Cuando viró se sorprendió al ver a la persona que estaba allí.
    
    -"¿cómo.. como lo supiste?"-dijo Lyserg mirando a Sei Ling -"no te lo dijo…"
    
    -"no ella no fue… Lyserg, quiero irme contigo"
    
    **_kurayami_****_ no mukou ni_**
    
    **_hitosuji_****_ no hikari o shinjite_**
    
    **_wakachi au chikara_**
    
    **_ima toki hanatou_**
    
    -"pero… que dices, tú… no puedes irte conmigo… además que si te vas conmigo solo porque allí estará Yoh o Hao, entonces 
    
    yo…."-no pudo terminar ya que Sei Ling acababa de sellar sus labios con un beso
    
    -"espero que esto haya servido para que comprendas lo que siento por ti"-dijo mientras que dejaba a un completo sonrojado Lyserg,
    
    -sin mencionar sorprendido- "vamos, que esperas, Yoh y los demás nos esperan"
    
    -"a…ah…ahh ..s..si"
    
    **_uketsuida_****_ inochi no oku de_**
    
    **_ikitootteiru_****__**
    
    **_mamoru_****_ beki MONO-tachi he_**
    
    **_chikai_****_ o tatete_**
    
    Mientras tanto en Patch'donald, el equipo de las aguas termales de Fumbari, se encontraba festejando por el nuevo Shaman King, 
    
    Yoh Asakura, el equipo de Len estaban recuperandose de sus heridas mientras que miraban desconfiadamente a Hao, el cual se 
    
    encontraba aislado de todos.
    
    -"¡felicitaciones, Don Yoh!"-dijo Ryu al igual que Fausto se encontraban abrazando al nuevo Shaman King, solo este se dedicaba 
    
    a decir "funga fu fu" con una naranja. Anna sonreía complacida, todas sus sospechas fueron develadas esa misma noche. De algo 
    
    estaba segura "su Yoh" seguía siendo "su Yoh"
    
    **_kaze_****_ yori hayaku   kimi no kokoro he_**
    
    **_suberi_****_ konde ne kosogi tsutsumitai_**
    
    **_sora_****_ yori aoku   sunda hitomi ga_**
    
    **_mitsumeru_****_ subete o ima kanjitai_**
    
    **_kurikaesareru_****_   tatakai no hate_**
    
    **_shinjiru_****_ mono ga tatoe yurai demo_**
    
    **_chikara_****_ no subete   butsukariatte_**
    
    **_umareru_****_ ai mo aru to shinjitai_**
    
    -"ja yo me hubiera convertido en Shaman King, si no fuera porque"
    
    -"pero mira como quedaste"-se burló Horo Horo señalandolo, ya que Jun se encargaba de ponerle un nuevo vendaje a su brazo 
    
    izquierdo
    
    -"oye… ¿cuándo se supone que pediremos el deseo?"-preguntó Anna a Silver, a este le salió una gota
    
    -"hay, Anna nunca cambiarás"-se lamentó Manta
    
    De pronto Hao, sintió una presencia curiosamente familiar
    
    **_tooku_****_ kagayaku hoshi_**
    
    **_tatoe_****_ inochi ga tsukite itemo_**
    
    **_nagai_****_ to ki o hete_**
    
    **_yume_****_ o hakondeku_**
    
    Entraron en Patch'donald, dos personas, todos exceptuando a Yoh y Anna se sorprendieron. Lyserg y Sei Ling saludaron,
    
    repentinamente Ryu, Conchi y Ponchi cambiaron su rostro por dos corazones.
    
    -"hola, Lyserg ¿desean tomar algo?"-preguntó Yoh con su alegría acostumbrada 
    
    -"hola Yoh"-dijo Sei Ling entrando y pasando a su costado -"quisiera pedirte disculpas por todas las dificultades que te hice pasar, 
    
    espero que me puedas perdonar" 
    
    **_tomadoi_****_ mo fuan mo_**
    
    **_afure_****_ dasu namida sae_**
    
    **_aisubeki_****_ MONO-tachi he no_**
    
    **_chikai_****_ to nare_**
    
    **_Brave Heart_**
    
    **_nami_****_ ga hageshiku   suna o saratte_**
    
    **_subete_****_ o kaki kesu hodo ni ooshiku_**
    
    **_tsuki_****_ ga yasashiku   sugata o kaete_**
    
    **_katari_****_ kakeru rekishi o furi kaeru_**
    
    **_makimodosenai_****_ toki no nagare ni_**
    
    **_nagasarete_****_   sakaratte   kizutsuite_**
    
    **_nozomi_****_ no subete kudakechittemo_**
    
    **_umareru_****_ yume ga aru to shinjitai_**
    
    -"¿qué dificultades?"-preguntó Yoh con una interrogación -"no te comprendo"
    
    Sei Ling pestañó en su forma de chibi, mientras que le salía una gotita
    
    -"no tengo que perdonarte nada jijijiji"-rió mientras que Sei Ling asentía complacida, Yoh era una persona muy amable y bondadosa
    
    **_kaze_****_ yori hayaku   kimi no kokoro he_**
    
    **_suberi_****_ konde ne kosogi tsutsumitai_**
    
    **_sora_****_ yori aoku   sunda hitomi ga_**
    
    **_mitsumeru_****_ subete o ima kanjitai_**
    
    **_kurikaesareru_****_   tatakai no hate_**
    
    **_shinjiru_****_ mono ga tatoe yurai demo_**
    
    **_chikara_****_ no subete   butsukariatte_**
    
    **_umareru_****_ ai mo aru to shinjitai_**
    
    Segundos después… Ryu, Conchi y Ponchi se encontraban atendiendo a Sei Ling, muy "alegremente".
    
    -"¿¿¿¿quieren escuchar un buen chiste?????"-preguntó Chocolove volviendo a sacar su libro de los 10000 mejores chistes de la 
    
    historia -"porque el tomate no se arriesga a cruzar la calle… pues porque le da miedo que un auto la convierta en salsa de tomate 
    
    ja ja ja ja"
    
    -"……….."
    
    -"jajajajajajajaja"-se comenzó a reir Pilika mientras que todos se sorprendían -"esa estuvo buena, cuentame otra, ¡queremos otra!
    
    ¡queremos otra!"
    
    -"creo que al fin Chocolove encontró a alguien que encontrara su buen sentido del humor"-dijo Len cruzado de brazos -"aunque 
    
    realmente no me sorprende que sea tu hermana"-dijo dirigiendose a Horo Horo
    
    -"que habrás querido insinuar"-dijo Horo Horo tomando un vaso con agua
    
    -"je… je, creo que así se llevan"-dijo Sei Ling con una gotita mirando hacia Lyserg mientras que este asentía en forma silenciosa, 
    
    era todo muy extraño, hace unas horas se encontraban en una batalla junto a su enemigo Hao, a quien le seguía guardando antipatía, 
    
    pero, ahora estaba en la misma habitación que él, nunca se lo hubiera imaginado
    
    *             *             *             *             *             *             *
    
    Amaneció. Los campos eran verdes, muy hermosos en verdad. Era cierto, Holanda era un país muy hermoso, por algo era su país 
    
    natal.
    
    -"crees que hicimos lo correcto"-dijo una voz desde el interior de una pequeña casa -"quiero decir, bueno volver"
    
    -"creo que si"-dijo Marco -"además ella se siente muy agusto aquí, ha regresado a lo que solía hacer"-respondió mirando hacia 
    
    una pequeña ventana 
    
    -"se ve que la pasa muy bien"-dijo tomando la mano de Marco, te trataba nada más de Mirelle -"fue una gran idea traerla… o bueno 
    
    venir aquí"-sonrió -"después de todo…"
    
    -"lo sé, he comprendido aunque demasiado tarde lo que significa todo esto"-suspiró -"Yoh Asakura me lo hizo ver, lo que yo había 
    
    negado durante tanto tiempo"
    
    -"Yoh Asakura fue el cambio de nuestras vidas, la verdad me siento muy agradecida al igual que con Lyserg y Sei Ling, al parecer 
    
    ambos se lograron fugar"-rió mientras que Marco asentía
    
    -"eso parecer, desde un principio sospeche que ambos se traían algo entre manos… sobre todo por Lyserg, y Sei Ling aunque 
    
    siempre lo negase estaba al pendiente de él, todo el tiempo"
    
    -"pero que complicados son los sentimientos de los adolescentes"-comentó mirando hacia la misma ventana que Marco, se podía 
    
    ver desde afuera a una niña de cabello celeste con un rebaño de ovejas, en pleno campo.
    
    -"he regresado, ya no como Iron Maiden, sino solamente como Jeanne"-pensó por unos breves instantes -"sé que Yoh Asakura 
    
    sabrá llevar la paz a todas las personas que la necesitan, ya que él es el nuevo Shaman King… aunque… me siento algo triste por 
    
    las personas que maltraté en el pasado, espero que algún día sus almas me puedan perdonar"
    
    Se sentó en el pasto, mientras que comenzaba a acariciar a una oveja.
    
    -"sé que ustedes me comprenden más que nadie"-afirmó -"Hao.. ¿qué estarás haciendo? ¿en donde estarás?"-preguntó -"mi 
    
    corazón había callado este sentimiento tanto tiempo… pero ahora tengo mucha más capacidad para reconocer mis dudas, 
    
    como para amar….."

****

**_(3)fukai fukai mori no oku ni    ima mo kitto_**

**_okizari_****_ ni shita kokoro    kakushite'ru yo_**

****

**_sagasu_****_ hodo no chikara mo naku    tsukarehateta_**

**_hitobito_****_ wa eien no    yami ni kieru_**

****

**_chisai_****_ mama nara    kitto    ima demo mieta ka na_**

****

**_ boku-tachi wa    ikiru hodo ni_**

**_ nakushite'ku    sukoshi zutsu_**

**_ itsuwari ya    uso wo matoi_**

**_tachisukumu_****_    koe mo naku_**

****

**_aoi_****_ aoi sora no iro mo    kidzukanai mama_**

**_sugite_****_ yuku mainichi ga    kawatte yuku_**

****

**_tsukurareta_****_ wakugumi wo koe    ima wo ikite_**

**_sabitsuita_****_    kokoro mata ugokidasu yo_**

****

**_toki_****_ no RIZUMU wo shireba   mo ichido toberu darou_**

****

**_boku-tachi_****_ wa    samayoi nagara_**

**_ikite_****_ yuku    doko made mo_**

**_shinjite'ru_****_    hikari motome_**

**_arukidasu_****_    kimi to ima_**

****

**_boku_****_-tachi wa    ikiru hodo ni_**

**_ nakushite'ku    sukoshi zutsu_**

******_itsuwari_****_ ya    uso wo matoi_**

**_tachisukumu_****_    koe mo naku_**

****

**_boku-tachi_****_ wa    samayoi nagara_**

**_ikite_****_ yuku    doko made mo_**

**_furikaeru_**

**_michi wo tozashi_**

**_aruite'ku    eien ni_**

****

**_tachisukumu_****_ koe mo naku_**

**_ikite_****_ yuku    eien ni_**__****
    
    -"algún día, Hao, regresaré por ti"
    
    *             *             *             *             *             *             *

-"_los pasajeros del vuelo 233 procedentes de Japón, desembarcan por el manga número 1"-_se escuchó el alta voz del aeropuerto internacional de la ciudad de Londres -"_aconsejamos a los señores pasajeros que se abriguen bien, ya el clima esta presenciando pequeñas precipitaciones, con fuertes vientos que vienen del este… aconsejamos.."_

-"así que esta es, Inglaterra"-dijo Sei Ling a Lyserg quien asintió -"pero no veo porque tu prisa… en regresar"

-"ya se proclamó al Shaman King, y Hao está vencido, creo que no había ninguna razón para quedarnos allí"

-"hubieramos aceptado la invitación que nos hizo Yoh Asakura en acompañarlos a.."

-"¿en serio se van tan rápido a Inglaterra?"-dijo Ryu mirando a Sei Ling y a Lyserg -"pero… ¿por qué Sei Ling vas a Inglaterra? ¿no deberías ir a China?"

-"eso será a su tiempo, tengo un poco de temor, hace mucho tiempo que no veo a mis padres y mucho menos a mis hermanas"-dijo mirando hacia un costado -"Lyserg me hará el favor de acompañarme luego, pero muchas gracias por su preocupación señor Ryu"

-"de... de nada"-dijo sonrojado y sonriendo solamente la mitad de su cuerpo ya que la otra estaba un poco… apagada, no se hacía la idea de que ella y Lyserg formaran una ¿pareja?

-"bueno es tu desición… pero porque no nos acompañan hasta los grandes espíritus, Silver me dijo que…."

-"que no tienen tiempo, vamos Yoh que se nos hace tarde"-dijo Anna jalando al shaman de mala gana, realmente estaba muy impaciente, Manta suspiró resignado.

-"no comprendo porque te vas con el niño inglés, y porque no puedes quedarte conmigo, Sei"-dijo Hao, quien había estado apartado durante la trayectoria, para sorpresa de todos, tomó la mano de Sei Ling

-"no gracias, prefería andar sola que mal acompañada"-dijo con desprecio mientras que levantaba la mano de Hao y sacaba la suya. Ria apareció solamente para sacarle la lengua a Hao, tambien le desagradaba los sujetos como él. Y Lyserg había hecho todo el esfuerzo posible para controlar su ira contra Hao.

-"todavía sigues pensando en Yoh"-dijo Lyserg ya en el presente, no se le hacía la idea de que Sei hubiera olvidado a Yoh tan rápidamente

-"no... no es eso, comprendí que mis sentimientos hacia él eran como un reflejo, Yoh er.. es como yo hubiese querido quee fuera Hao, él tambien me lo confesó en su mirada, solo se sentía confundido… ya que la persona a la que quiere es otra, además ella le corresponde y no pienso hacer nada para impedirlo ¿acaso estas celoso?"-le preguntó saliendo de su estado de "análisis" a pasar a una más pícara -"¿qué acaso la prueba que te dí… no es suficiente para probar que te quiero?"

-"no... no es solo"-dijo enrojecido recordando el eh… momento… pero su lindo rostro se enrojeció aun más cuando sintió que Sei Ling se acercaba a él de nuevo para besarlo nuevamente 

-"no lo dudes nunca de acuerdo"

-"eh.. si"

  

**_(4)Tell me just what you want me to be______________________________dime solo que quisieras que fuera  
One kiss and boom you're the only one for me______________________un beso y tú eres solo para mí  
So please tell me why don't you come around no more_______________así dime ¿por que no vienes hacia a mí?  
Cause right now I'm crying outside the door of your candy store______porque ahora estoy llorando en puerta de tu tienda de dulces  
  
It just takes a little bit of this___________________________________toma solo un poco de esto  
A little bit of that_____________________________________________solo un poco  
It started with a kiss__________________________________________comenzó con un beso  
Now we're up to bat___________________________________________ahora estamos hipnotizados  
A little bit of laughs___________________________________________un poco de sonrisas  
A little bit of pain_____________________________________________un poco de penas  
I'm telling you, my babe________________________________________te digo, mi amor  
It's all in the game of love______________________________________eso es todo en el juego del amor  
  
This, whatever you make it to be_________________________________esto es lo que haces para vivir  
Sunshine set on this cold lonely sea______________________________el sol brillante esta sobre este frío y solo mar  
So please baby try and use me for what I'm good for________________así por favor, amor, trata y usame para cual soy buena  
It ain't sayin' goodbye that's knocking down the door of your candy store__no estoy diciendo adiós, pero estoy golpeando la puerta de tu tienda de dulces  
  
It just takes a little bit of this___________________________________toma solo un poco de esto  
A little bit of that_____________________________________________solo un poco  
It started with a kiss__________________________________________comenzó con un beso  
Now we're up to bat___________________________________________ahora estamos hipnotizados  
A little bit of laughs___________________________________________un poco de sonrisas  
A little bit of pain_____________________________________________un poco de penas  
I'm telling you, my babe________________________________________te digo, mi amor  
It's all in the game of love______________________________________eso es todo en el juego del amor_**

**_  
It's all in this game of love_____________________________________eso es todo en el juego del amor  
You roll me_________________________________________________ruedame  
Control me_________________________________________________contrólame  
Console me_________________________________________________consuelame  
Please hold me______________________________________________por favor sostenme  
You guide me_______________________________________________guíame  
Divide me__________________________________________________divídame  
Into what..._________________________________________________ en que....  
  
Make me feel good, yeah______________________________________hazme sentir bien, yeah  
  
So please tell me why don't you come around no more_____________dime ¿por que no vienes hacia mí?  
Cause right now I'm dying outside the door of your loving store_____porque me estoy muriendo afuera de la tienda de tu amor  
  
It just takes a little bit of this___________________________________toma solo un poco de esto  
A little bit of that_____________________________________________solo un poco  
It started with a kiss__________________________________________comenzó con un beso  
Now we're up to bat___________________________________________ahora estamos hipnotizados  
A little bit of laughs___________________________________________un poco de sonrisas  
A little bit of pain_____________________________________________un poco de penas  
I'm telling you, my babe________________________________________te digo, mi amor  
It's all in the game of love______________________________________eso es todo en el juego del amor_**

****

**_It's all in this game of love______________________________________eso es todo en el juego del amor  
It's all in the game of love______________________________________eso es todo en el juego del amor  
Yeah, in the game of love_______________________________________si, en el juego del amor  
  
Roll me______________________________________________________ruedame  
Control me___________________________________________________controlame  
Please hold me________________________________________________por favor, sostenme  
(make me feel good, yeah)_______________________________________(hazme sentir mejor, si)_**

****

-"regresaremos pronto a Japón ¿verdad?"-preguntó Sei alzando la mirada, mientrs que veía despegar un avión

-"si, muy pronto, debemos aceptar la invitación que nos propuso Yoh"

****

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** *//////////* me encantó el final de este capítulo fue lo máximo je je je je je je, Lyserg es tan lindo *o*, y la pareja que hace con Sei me encanta, hacen la pareja perfecta jijijijijiji, son lindos!!!!!!!!! ¡kawaii!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡sugoi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! n_n jijijiji, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, a mí me encantó. Pido perdón por la pelea u.u creo que la hice un tanto incompleta pero, deben comprender que lo que importaba los GRANDES secretos que se revelaban ¿sorprendidos? Sé que me van a mandar un poco… de eh… reclamos je je, ¡¿Sei resultó siendo Iron Maiden?! Idea de mi cabeza loca como siempre @.@U. T___________________T soy una maldita, desgraciada, miserable… etc (en otras palabras, Hao!) AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡AUXILIO!!!!!!!!.... me van a matar ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿cómo pude matar al lindo de Lyserg???????????? si no me matan me sui… este.. n_nU creo que eso afectaría a mi autoestima je je, bueno creo que me cortaría con una galletita de soda ja ja ja (como lo hizo Mikki-chan en su fic ja ja) T_______T pero de todas formas, cuando escribí esa desolada escena me estaba muriendo de la tristeza me deprimí, comencé a gritar por toda mi casa XDDDDD, tenía que revivirlo a toda costa, aunque su muerte "temporal" ayudó a que Sei comprendiese a quien en verdad quería ¬¬UUUUU bueno que se le va a hacer, por cierto, la idea de revivirlo lo tomé del manga je je, Mikki me dio la idea, Jeanne revivió a Len O.O (usando sus poderes) al parecer en el manga hay algo entre ellos XD -pobre Len u.uU- pero lo bueno es que al final tuvo un final feliz n_nU Yoh notablemente se convirtió en Shaman King, aunque su participación en la pelea no fue mucha ya que el pobre estaba más confundido que no sé que… por cierto nota muy importante EN EL ANIME EL FINAL ES MUUUUUUYYYYYY DIFENTE A LO QUE ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO, NO VAYAN A CREER QUE ESTE ES EL FINAL, YA QUE ES EL MÍO, COMO HUBIESE QUERIDO QUE TERMINARAN LAS COSAS. Bueno eso quería aclarar, tampoco no vayan a creer que el fic queda hasta aquí ya que me falta mucho, pero mucho trecho por donde recorrer n_nU, como lo dije, los primeros CINCO CAPÍTULOS DEL FIC SON UNA BREVE EXPLICACIÓN DE CÓMO SUCEDIERON LAS COSAS para que en el verdadero fic no se me pierdan je je… n_nU por cierto, estoy haciendo graficos je je (ya aprendí de mi propia cuenta a hacerlas n_nU) en este fic hemos tenido muchas canciones @.@ tenía que ponerlas n_nU además que me gustan un montón. Ah si espero que hayan comprendido quien era la persona especial de Mirelle je je, era nada más y nada menos que Marco,  ¬¬U espero que se hayan dado cuenta, no lo sé, pero me hace que en el anime hay algo entre ellos XDDDDDDDD, por algo siempre estan juntos. Pero he escuchado comentarios acerca de que a Marco le gusta Jeanne O.OUUUUU pero bueno, bueno… tambien sorprendidos por los sentimientos de Jeanne la tipa estaba enamorada de Hao todo el tiempo XD, a mí tambien me parece que en el anime hay algo así, pero bueno habrá que esperar el final. Dice que ella regresará ¬¬U no lo duden je je n_nUUU… creo que esta vez mis notas los van a marear.

Bueno agradecimientos a Brenda chan, Jime, pero sobre todo a Mikki, quien me dio la idea *o* aparte de que es mi maestra n_n, a si tambien a Sol Himura, espero que este cap. te haya gustado amiga.

Dato extra los comentarios que van entre guiones ejemplo "…dijo el otro saltando alrededor de 10 metros en el aire -siempre me he preguntado como pueden hacer eso- y soltando…" son mis pequeños pensamientos literales je je, no es lo que dicen los personajes, quiero aclarar eso… a si mi ¿edad? Pues tengo 14 añitos je je por el momento n_nUU.

**Vocabulario:**

**(*)Iron Maiden:** Doncella de Hierro (inglés)

**Canciones: d n.n b**

**(1)Creo que se llama "Veo brillar de noche el sol":** o algo por el estilo n_nU, es el tema de la película "La Espada Mágica" seguramente la han escuchado, por mi parte a mí me gusta mucho la película, tiene buena trama y buen diseño de personajes, pero sobre todo los efectos de sonido son de lo mejor.

**(2)Brave Heart:** (Corazón Valiente) Canción infaltable, interpretada por Megumi Hayashibara *o* me encanta la seiyuu, tambien es el tema de combate de Shaman King jijijijiji. Muy buena acustica, me gusta mucho,

**(3)Fukai Mori:** (Bosque Profundo) bueno principalmente puse esta canción porque Kykio me dio la idea, en el cap. cuando ella le entrega el fragmento a Naraku n_nU, al final sale con el fondo de Fukai Mori, esto lo asocie con Jeanne, me parecio una canción adecuada n_n

**(4)****Game of love: (Juego del amor) *o* esta canción iba si o si, en el fic je je, por mi parte me encanta esta canción de Michelle Branch y Santana. Además siempre que la escuchó me hace recordar a mi lindo Lyserg *o* je je no sé porque n_nU**

****

**Imágenes: *u***

Espero que esta vez si salgan los links ¬¬U

**Sei Ling (traje como Iron Maiden), Ria (forma de ángel), Lyserg, Yoh y Hao **

**Sei Ling, Hao y Jeanne**

**Sei Ling y Lyserg *o***

**Notas de las img, de Lime:** Por cuestiones de Fanfiction ¬¬U no se pueden ver los links XD, asi que pido a las personas que quieran ver las "sorpresas" n_nU lo dejen en un review con su e-mail para enviarlas, será un gusto mandarlas.

**¡¡¡Avances para el próximo capítulo!!! :** Pasan algunos meses desde la pelea entre shamanes… como dijeron Sei y Lyserg regresan de Inglaterra n_n para aceptar la invitación de Yoh…. Pero… O.o ¡¡¡aguas termales!!!!!!!! ¬¬U que se traerá Hao entre manos, ahora todos viven en la pensión Asakura O.OU… tambien se descubre por simple… "casualidad" un secreto que Hao ha guardado por muchos años ¬¬U que será

**Cap V. Las Estrellas que hay en ti y en mí**

**Yoh:** *o* soy el Shaman King mi deseo es ¡¡¡¡¡naranjas para todos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Todos:** ¡plop!

**Lime:** n_nU bueno ese es tu deseo, creo que no podemos cuestionarte.. por ahora ¬¬U

**Len:** debes ser más sensato ¿por qué no pides la destrucción del mundo?

**Lime:** u.u bueno esa es la idea de Len

**Hao:** un mundo donde no hayan humanos muajajajaja

**Lime:** ¬¬U si no existimos te juro que yo te…..

**Hao:** si ya entendí …… esa chica no me da mie… miedo.. no me da miedo

**Lime:** n_n je je je

**Lyserg:** la destrucción de Hao

**Lime:** ¡si!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yo lo apoyo..... aunque Anna ya selló sus poderes, ahora Hao es….

**Hao:** ¡¡¡¡¡un humano común y corriente!!!!!!!

**Lime:** ah… quieres destruirte a ti mismo ¿no?

**Hao:** ¬¬* callate

**Lime:** no quiero

**Lyserg:** ¬¬U Hao ¿por qué….?

**Hao:** es cierto ¡¡¡¡¡¡Lime!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡porque no permitiste que me quedara con Sei!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡por el contrario se la diste al niño inglés!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Lime:** fue mi desición, además no estoy dispuesta a hacer sufrir a mi personaje haciendola quedarse con alguien como tú. 

Lyserg es mejor y más lindo ja ja ja ja.

**Hao:** ¬¬U que habrás insinuado con eso

**Lime:** además, para ti tengo pensado otro final muajajajajaja… y se verá muy pronto (Lime sale con una capa negra, mismo conde Drácula)

**Horo Horo:** que clase de final tendrá esperado para Hao

**Lyserg:** ._.U no lo sé, pero parece ser tenebroso u.u

**Yoh: je je n_nU, mejor continuemos con los reviews, el primero es de Dark Sakura… O///O ¿en verdad esta tan repetido nuestra pare…? (se refiere a Yoh y Anna)**

**Lime: je je, lo sé, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado n_n**

**Manta: el siguiente es de Sweet G… este Yoh**

**Yoh: @.@ oro… (tipo Kenshin Himura) **

**Lime: ejem… sigamos n_nU, je je ¡¡¡¡¡que mal Yoh!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡como le pudiste sacar la vuelta a Annita!!!!!!!!!!! (le da un golpe en la cabeza por tonto)… gracias por tus comentarios je je… espero que al igual que a Dark Sakura tambien te haya gustado este cap…. O.O ¿Hao bueno? Bueno gustos son gustos que le vamos a hacer**

**Hao: (levantando la oreja): que buen gusto tienes n_n ya me estaba cansando que solo le dieran halagos a mi hermano, al niño inglés y a Len Tao**

**Lyserg y Len: ¡¡nadie pidió tu opinión!!!!!!!!!**

**Lime: ¬¬U aja… si como no**

**Chocolove: otro chiste!!!!!!!**

**Lime y Manta: no!… mejor lee el siguiente review!!!!**

**Chocolove: T_T bueno que se le va a hacer pue'… el siguiente, es de Anna Asakura, tal vez a ella si le gusten mis chistes ¿por qué no?**

**Lime, Manta y Len: continua ahora**

**Chocolove: aguafiestas… no se dejan llevar por la brisa de la risa XD… dice que,,, O.O mientras más te gusten tienes que hacerlos sufrir más jajajajajaja que buen chiste jajajajajaja**

**Todos: ………. ¿eso fue un chiste?**

*Len y Horo Horo comienzan a golpear a Chocolove a un lado de la habitación de Lime*

**Tamao: ._.U continuando con lo que quería decir Chocolove n///////n… **

**Yoh: *o* naranjita ven a mí… funga… fu… fu… funga… fu… fu**

**Lime: que patética intervención…. Lyserg, el siguiente *////***

**Lyserg: n_n de acuerdo**

**Lime: *o* me encanta cuando sonríe *n_n* (fondo rosa, donde indica que aun sigue en su nube XD)**

**Lyserg: n_nU… bueno el siguiente es de Sol Himura… al parecer esta de pasadita n_nU… O.o Yoh no se comporta así…. Bueno je je…**

**Lime: n_nUUUUUUUUUUUUUU jijijijijji tendré que ver más ese aspecto, gracias por decirmelo n_n**

**Lyserg: eh…. Tambien le manda un beso a Yoh… felizmente que Anna no esta por aquí ._.U**

**Lime: eh… concuerdo, o si no pobre de mi amiga**

**Yoh: muchas gracias n_n me encanta responder los reviews de nuestras fans ya que siempre nos mandan muchos cariños, etc, etc (funga… fu… fu…funga….)**

**Lyserg: ¿Hao tambien? ¬¬U… bueno como dijo Lime, gustos son gustos XD… les mandan tambien besos a Hao ¬¬U y a Len**

**Hao: hasta que por fin alguien se acuerda que estoy por aquí**

**Len: bueno mandale mis saludos también**

**Lime: n_nU jejejejeje… ah si Mikki ya me mando el 4 epi *o* cuando me conecte te lo mando, en cuanto a mi examen n_n espero haber salido bien (espero) ahora ya estoy de vacaciones u.u pero sin internet XD ¬¬U me lo van a pagar maldita telefónica….**

**Todos: n_nU… por lo menos vas a tener tiempo de avanzar gráficos y los fics ¿no?**

**Lime: n_n viendo desde ese punto de vista si!!!! (Lime agarra el brazo de Lyserg) siempre tienes la razón mi querido Lyserg.**

**Todos: n_nU**

**Horo Horo: el siguiente es de Lagome n_n**

**Lime: continua, Horo**

**Horo Horo: dice que esta muy bueno n_n dice que tienes que hacer más escenas con Yoh y Anna… tambien esta muy impaciente para que continues muy pronto con el siguiente capítulo (supongo que a este se referirá)**

**Lime: si… n_n bueno espero tambien acabar pronto con el quinto cap. se me han ocurrido ideas geniales *o* se verá el deseo de Yoh n_n ¿qué será?**

**Yoh: ¡¡naranjas para todos!!!!!!! (funga.. fu… fu… funga… fu… fu)**

**Lime: eh… lo que quieras, tu eres el Shaman King XD… o porque no mejor pide que Hiroyuki me de los derechos de Sha..**

**Tamao: ¡srta. Lime!**

**Lime: era una broma =P… aunque me hubiera gustado… hola Fausto ¡qué milagro tu por estos lares! (traducción casa de Lime)**

**Fausto: n_n solo venía a reemplazar a Anna**

**Lime: bueno, el siguiente review es tuyo**

**Fausto: gracias, Lime … el siguiente es de Mary Mizu.. hay pequeños encargos para cada uno.. veamos…dice que le encanto el tercer cap… lo haces muy bien… O.O que Yoh y la srta. Sei Ling se iban a besar.. dice que menos mal que no fue así, digo lo mismo… "Yoh y Anna", "Lyserg y Sei" o Lime n_nU que habrá querido insinuar**

**Lime: n_nUUUUUUU… bueno en realidad se podría decir que Sei y yo somos… parecidas n_nUUUU tal vez sea porque yo la inventé n_nUUUUU, de todas formas ambas sabemos que nos gusta Lyserg!!!!!!!! n_n y para mí hacen unaa estupenda pareja juntos jijijijijiji**

**Fausto y Lyserg: creo que ya te entendimos**

**Lime: jijijijiji**

**Fausto: Yoh ten cuidado con lo hagas porque sino Anna te va a pegar con sacos de arena de 2500 kgs y continuamente con las patadas mega olímpicas n_nUUUUUUUUUUUUUU, ahora recuerdo como lo "mando a volar" hacia la montaña**

**Yoh: n_nUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU funga… fu.. fu… funga… fu… fu**

**Fausto: Len... espero que sigas mejor! ¡_¡ casi me desmayo cuando Hao te dió la paliza, que te recuperes pronto n/n! y lo mismo te digo a tí Horo Horo -n.n- que te mejores pronto ^^! les mando muchos besos a los dos -^^- (dramatización protagonizada por Fausto VIII)**

**Len: claro que ya estoy bien, nada puede dañarme -.-**

**Horo Horo: lo que quiere decir Len es que te lo agradece, gracias por tus palabras y tus besos n/////n**

**Fausto: Lyserg, te mando muchos saludos y un GRAN abrazo... que esta vez si te los dé Lime por mí, sigue con los consejitos con Sei nn**

**Lime: (abraza a Lyserg): un pedido es un pedido (pensando *n_n* muchas gracias)**

**Lyserg: n///n Lime…. Eh... gracias**

**Fausto: Hao... de esta no te me vas a escapar sinvergüenza! qué derecho tienes tú de lastimar a mi Len y a mi Horo Horito ya las vas a ver... (le pediré ayuda a Lime para cobrármelas)**

**Lime: n_n Hao!!!!!!!!! Creo que hablan de ti**

**Hao: ¿dónde? (funga… fu… fu…) * Con una manzana XD, al parecer le robó la idea a Yoh =P * **

**Fausto: Hao... de esta no te me vas a escapar sinvergüenza! qué derecho tienes tú de lastimar a mi Len y a mi Horo Horito ya las vas a ver... (le pediré ayuda a Lime para cobrármelas)**

**Hao: tuve que hacerlo… mi idea es crear un mundo donde existan los más poderosos shamanes muajajajajaja**

**Lime: ¬¬U, cuenta con mi ayuda, amiga… aunque… ya lo verán jajajajaja… **

**Fausto: dice que espera ansiosa tus siguientes capítulos, y si como lo dijo Lime la historia apenas empieza n_n…**

**Lime: van a venir cosas muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyy eh… como decir raras pero muy n____n intrigantes, ya lo descubrirán poco a poco.. en cuanto a la extención del review, a mí no me molesta en lo más mínimo n_n al contrario si es que quieres dejar reviews más extensivos tengo aca una gran fila de personajes que se mueren por leerlos n.n**

**Yoh: cierto**

**Lyserg: n_n**

**Lime: ya solo nos falta el review de Brenda y Jime…**

**Manta: ¿te acuerdas que te dijeron?**

**Lime: si,  Brenda manda saludos a Hao XDDDDD, quiere que termine con ella**

**Hao: ¿me la presentas?**

**Lime: u.u supongo que si….aunque… tambien Brenda dice que le gustaron mis gráficos n_n y me ha dado ideas y consejillos por allí para mejorarlos, ¡¡gracias por el CD que me diste!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *o* me encantó, ya tengo muchas imágenes de SK *o* de Lyserg!!!!!!!! si!!!!!!!! (dandome el chocolatito jijijijiji)**

**Lyserg: que bueno que te haya gustado**

**Lime: por supuesto, el siguiente es de Jime jijijijij, le manda una canción dedicada a Hao titulada "El hawaiano"**

**Hao: ¿ah si? ¿puedo leerla?**

**Lime: si (en mente muajajajajaja) la compuso con mucho "cariño"**

**Hao: al fin a alguien se le ocurre una buena idea**

**Lyserg: Lime, Jime… tu amiga no detesta a Hao como t…**

**Hao: ¿¿¿¿¿qué????????? ¿qué significa esto??????**

**Lime: muajajaja cosas de ella, tambien n_n estoy ayudando a Mary Mizu n_n te mando la canción en un mail, fans de Hao no maten a mi amiga Jime**

**Hao: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Lime!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (espíritu de fuego)**

**Lime: no te vale amenzarme, si no ¿quien continuará con el fic? Ja ja ja, tal vez haya escasas posibilidades en el siguiente cap. para que te quedes con Sei, recuerda que vuelve a Japón**

**Hao: ah si?**

**Lime: si**

**Lyserg: Lime….**

**Lime: n_n todo a su tiempo.... bueno me diverti mucho contestando sus reviews, espero que me manden más la próxima vez n_n saludos a todos mis lectores (ya me parezco a alguien que sale en la TV, solo que en vez de lectores, televidentes XD)**


	5. Las estrellas que hay en ti y en mì

**_Notas principales de Lime:_**_ n.n hola! estoy aquí de nuevo fastidiandolos jijijijiji … n_n  veo que me han dejado muchos reviews!¡que felicidad! n________n ¿se sintiron asombrados?, y las imagenes?jejejejej creo que en el cap. anterior me excedí de loca… ¬¬U tengo que empezar a controlar mis ideas locas. Shaman King no me pertenece por el momento XD (quien sabe en un futuro cercano) je je je._

**Len:** es cierto, tuviste muchos reviews 

**Horo Horo:** muy bien siguele…. (pensando: ¿en que acabaré?)

**Lime:** si!!!!! gracias ¬¬U por cierto, ya sé con quie…. Bueno abarcando más en el tema… arigatou!!! Haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para que les gusten cada vez más lo capítulos…. ¬¬U se me han ocurrido nuevas ideas jijijijii

**Yoh:** si lo pones de ese modo

**Lyserg:** n_n si! por cierto… ¿qué su…? Digo…

**Lime:** si!!!!!!!!! *o* este capítulo va a ser el capítulo más cómico jijijijiji n_n ¿Aguas termales?

**Todos:** ¿aguas termales?

**Lime:** si, ya lo verán dentro de poco

**Todos:** n_nU que se traerá entre manos

**Lime:** n.n algo muy interesante, estimados, esperen y veran prontito jijijiji, al igual que ustedes amigos que leen el fic n_n, cierto, disculpen por la LARGA ESPERA, ¬¬U esta vez no medi el tiempo, además he tenido algunos problemas personales y familiares, pero aquí esta el fic…

Leyenda del fic n_nU: (cambios de escena)

¶~¶ = epílogo

* * * * * * * = fanfic

¶~~~~~~~~¶~~~~~~~~~~~~~¶~~~~~~~~~~~¶ =entrada o principio del fic n_nU

¶~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¶~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¶~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¶

-"pasa por aquí, Yoh"-dijo Silver entrando en el terreno sagrado, donde se encontraban los grandes espíritus… -"ejem, lo siento Anna, solo puede entrar el Shaman King"-agregó a la sacerdotisa quien se disponía a entrar junto a su prometido

-"¡Yoh! Acuerdate de lo que debes pedir… así que…"-dijo Anna retrocediendo, no sin antes dirigir una mirada gélida a Silver, pero este no le prestó mucha atención, ya que estaba mirand hacia Hao, quien se estaba tratando de controlar con todas sus fuerzas el empujar a Yoh y entrar a apoderarse de las grandes presencias, tenía capacidad de hacerlo, debía hacerlo, pero por alguna extraña razón no se sentía capaz de lograrlo ¿qué le pasaba? No lo sabía

-"¿sucede algo Silver?"-preguntó Manta mirando el seño fruncido del guardían

-"nada…"

-"no te vale seguir escondiendolo.."-dijo la itako cruzada de brazos -"de hecho sabes que eres descendiente de Hao, en otras palabras un primo lejano de Yoh, y todo eso… no te vale seguir escondiendolo"

-"¿qué? ¿co…?"

-"¡no puede ser posible! Con razón los dos se parecen mucho"-dijo Horo Horo mirando a Silver y a Hao a la vez, era cierto eran muy parecidos.

-"así es"-afirmó Silver mirando a Hao, a quien no le importaba en lo absoluto -"Hao Asakura, hace 500 años tambien fue un guardían del torneo de shamanes, Hao dejó a su esposa y sus hijos y desafio a los mismos grandes espíritus, logrando así poder arrebatarle una gran escencia de poder innato, me refiero al espíritu de fuego… su esposa y sus hijos esperaban el castigo que merecían, pero sus descendientes fueron guardianes del torneo, durantes generaciones hasta llegar a la mía, es por eso que me siento tan… tan… miserable de tener un pasado así"

-"ja…"-se escuchó decir a Hao 

-"no debes culpar tu nacimiento, tú no tienes la culpa de ser descendiente de Hao, Silver"-dijo Manta comprendiendo todo -"al igual que Yoh, él no se culpa de ser el hermano gemelo de Hao, al mismo tiempo su descendiente, no debes sentirte culpable"-Manta siguió hablando como si Hao no estuviese presente en ese instante

-"sé que no debería sentirme culpable, pero no puedo evitar este sentimiento de culpa que tengo, es muy fuerte"

-"pero, Silver"

-"tú, Yoh Asakura, eres el Shaman King… ¿cuál es tu deseo?"-preguntaron las grandes presencias -bla, bla, bla…- Yoh, camino sintiendose un poco incómodo -"¿qué deseas, desde el interior de tu corazón?"

-"¿deseo?"-se dijo Yoh en esos instantes -"me gustaría… mmm tengo mucho hambre, no debo pensar"-dijo recodando la mañana, donde Anna le estaba explicando 100 veces lo que debería pedir -"tengo mucha habre, ya son más del medio día, pero…."

-"tú deseo ha sido concedido"-dijeron las presencias mientras que de la nada aparecían kilos de comida -"bien… ahora que el nuevo Shaman King ha sido proclamado…. "

Yoh comenzó a comer sin casi prestar atención a lo que decían los grandes espíritus, realmente tenía MUCHA HAMBRE, no había desayunado nada, y el combate de ayer le había abierto el apetito, pero ¿de donde habría salido la comida?

-"por ese entonces….."-continuaban los grandes espíritus -"gracias por participar en el torneo, muchas gracias y buena suerte…… ahora"

-"¿eh?"-se dijo Yoh dejando de comer por unos segundos -"el deseo"-se dijo mientras que las presencias desaparecían y entraban en su espada -"¿qué extraño?"-dijo viendose en el bosque a las afueras del terreno sagrado, ahora estaba con la comida, y rodeado de sus amigos

-"¿Anna?¿que haces aquí?"-dijo mirandola, mientras que todos se sorprendían ¿qué habría pasado? Supuestamente Yoh tenía que pedir grandes lujos para su prometida… pero 

-"¡¡Yoh!!!!!"-dijo Anna caminando hacia él

-"y eso fue lo que pasó"-terminó diciendo Yoh mientras que Tamao, Pilika y Jun lo miraban asombradas contiendo la risa -"lo siento, Annita no fue mi intensión, lo juro… solo que tenía mucha hambre, pero… ve el lado bueno, tenemos comida para meses"-dijo mientras que Anna respiraba hondo… al parecer no estaba muy conforme

-"creo que ya es hora de despedirnos"-dijo Horo Horo subiendo en el auto de Billy, al igual que todos ya se encontraban dentro -"¡oigan los vamos a dejar!"

-"lo siento"-dijo Yoh terminando de recoger toda la comida -"espero que nos volvamos a ver, Silver… pero… ahora… ¿qué sucedió con la aldea Apache?"

-"desapareció, como ya no hay grandes espíritus ni torneo, ahora los guardianes podemos volver a nuestra vida normal"-sonrió 

-"espero que nos visites pronto"-dijo Yoh, a su primo lejano, mientras que él asentía

-"¡¡¡¡que tanto le hacen!!!!! Ya vamonos!!!!"-dijo Horo Horo. Billy comenzaba a moverse ya.

**_Sentimientos Compartidos_**

****

**_Cap V._**

****

**_Las estrellas que hay en ti y en mí_**

****

_Ya han pasado, casi 6 meses después del Torneo de Shamanes, pero ¿en verdad ocurrió? Parece que todo hubiera sido un gran sueño… pero hay pruebas de que en realidad pasó, mi amigo Yoh tiene en su poder a las grandes presencias, pero al parecer aun no las domina del todo, Amidamaru siempre lo apoya en todo, Anna no ha cambiado mucho, sigue siendo muy seria y hasta algo fría, siempre para utilizandome para su tecnica secreta… ¿por qué a mí?._

_Ahora escribiré acerca de lo que pasó con nuestros amigos, bueno de lo que sabemos de ellos, Horo Horo y Pilika estan sembrando un enorme jardín para que puedan vivir los korokoros, me parece una buena idea, Len Tao se fue a China con su hermana, Jun.. no sabemos mucho de ellos, pero creo que su padre cambió su carácter en algunos aspecto gracias a la influencia de la señora Tao. Ryu para de un lado a otro, buscando su lugar favorito, pero siempre dice que se siente muy feliz cuando esta con Yoh y sus amigos… -_a Manta le sale una gota- _Chocolove decidió regresar a Nueva York para seguir cursos de actuación, y trabaja medio tiempo en una panadería, de ese dato no estoy seguro. Lyserg regresó como ya sabemos a Inglaterra junto a Sei Ling, no se sabe mucho de ellos, me preguntó ¿la señorita Sei Ling habrá regresado a China a reencontrarse con su familia?. Lo ultimo que supimos de la doncella Jeanne, fue por Lyserg, quien nos dijo que había regresado a su país natal, al igual que los sobrevivientes de los X-laws… ¿Hao? __Bueno pues… él ahora esta viviendo con Yoh, Anna, Tamao, Fausto y Eliza. Si Fausto y Eliza aceptaron mudarse con ellos…_

-"terminé"-sonrió Manta cerrando el libro donde escribía, titulado "no estoy loco… sino.." este perdón, "Viaje a la aldea de los apaches y torneo de shamanes"

****

**_Notas (intermedias) de Lime: _**_apartir de este punto escribiré repitiendo un poco el epílogo, pero le añadiré un poco de cosas n_nU, además que escribiré lo que no se vio ¬¬U por el doblaje.****_

-"Yoh, veo que has mejorado rotundamente"-dijo Anna dejando el pequeño tazón de arroz -"tu sazón ha mejorado mucho"

-"pues, claro Anna, si no mejoro eso quiere decir que me convertiré en un completo fracaso"-dijo el shaman -"verdad que el arroz que nos dieron los gran.. ¿quieres más?"-preguntó nervioso, su prometida le mostraba el tazón vacío exigiendole un poco más -"Anna, si comes demasiado te pondrás gordita y nadie va a quererte… no Anna, no te acerques a la o…"

Sin atender los comentarios de Yoh, Anna se dirigió a la olla de arroz y..

-"Yoh, ¿podrías explicarme ¿qué significa esto?"-dijo la itako mirando la olla completamente limpia, vacía, reluciente

-"lo que sucede es que…. Hoy me levante tarde y no me alcanzó tiempo para hacer el desayuno"-dijo Yoh temblando -"por esa razón utilicé las sobras de la cena"-sonrió el shaman, con algo de temor, mientras que todo indicaba que el microondas tenía su ración aun dentro

-"Yoh ¿vas a dejar que tu valiosa prometida vaya a clases con el 20% del estómago lleno?"-le preguntó Anna sin alterarse mucho que digamos  

-"eh… no"-dijo Yoh mientras que pensaba -"es más, a mí me parece que es suficiente"

-"lo pensaré en el camino"-dijo la sacerdotisa saliendo

-"si, Anna"-dijo Yoh mientras que Amidamaru le preguntaba sobre que era lo que pensaría la itako -"Anna pensará la manera de como castigarme"-dijo comenzando a llorar

-"no, llore, Amo Yoh"-dijo Amidamaru tambien comenzando a llorar

Yoh y Anna se dirigieron a la escuela dejando atrás a Fausto y Eliza -esa escena es muy kawaii n.n- y en el camino se encontraron con Manta quien terminaba de escribir su libro…

¶~¶

-"¡me encanta el sabor de esta pasta dental!"-dijo Ryu lavandose los dientes en un caño -o algo así- de pronto el agua dejó de correr y salió la cabeza de Tokageroh -"¿qué estas haciendo allí, Tokageroh?"-preguntó Ryu -"te ordeno que salgas enseguida"

-"aquí no más de travieso je je… bueno si eso quieres"-dijo Tokageroh mientras que un chorrón de agua salía con toda su fuerza directo a la cara de Ryu

-"haz arruinado mi hermoso fleco"-dijo Ryu con cascadas en sus ojos

-"ya te dije que me disculpe contigo, además no debes tomarle mucha importancia ya que de todas formas te pondrás el casco"

-"si, tienes razón"-dijo Ryu, montando su moto -"(*)parece que va a llover, el cielo se esta nublando, parece que va a llover, ¡ay! mamá me estoy mojando, parece que va a llover….¡¡¡¡¡soy feliz!!!!!!!!!!!!"-gritó Ryu manejando por una carretera.

¶~¶

-"no sé en verdad que le pasa"-dijo Horo Horo mirando un tractor y tratando de "repararlo" -"que raro, en la mañana estaba bien ¿qué le habrá pasado?"

-"¿aun no terminas?"-preguntó Pilika ya muy aburrida junto a Koloro -"hermano, ya van 4 horas desde que se descompuso, no sería mejor que le pidieramos ayuda a la gente de la granja, porque no creo que terminemos de labrar hoy, ya es medio día"

-"¡pero como pasa el tiempo!"-rio Horo Horo -"además prometi que lo arreglaría y ¿con quien creen que estan tratando?"-dijo algo molesto

-"pues con mi hermano"-rio Pilika al igual que Koloro, comenzaba a reirse a carcajadas

-"claro, burlense lo que quieran"-dijo Horo Horo volviendo a ver la máquina, para que luego se mostraba la parte del medidor de combustible y '_sin combustible´_

¶~¶

-"coman para que se pongan muy fuertes, gatitos"-dijo Chocolove afuera de un establecimiento, ofreciendoles comida a dos pequeños gatos 

-"así que allí estas, te estamos esperando"-dijo una voz proveniente del interior -"¿cómo vas?"

-"¿de que hablas, pue'?"-preguntó Chocolove con una gota

-"de tus nuevos chistes, ¿de que más va a ser?"-dijo la voz 

-"no me estes presionando ¿eh?, y esperalos porque estan muy bueno"-dijo mientras que la sombra cerraba la puerta -"a decir verdad, aun no se me ocurre ninguno"-pensó con varias gotitas -"¿en verdad seré un fracaso?"-se lamentaba Chocolove -"¡ay! "Michifus", tambien los negritos lloramos bajo la luna"

¶~¶

-"si ya lo sé, Morphin, enseguiré me iré a la cama"-sonrió Lyserg dejando de estudiar y estirandose un poco -"¿eh?"-se dijo a si mismo mientras que Morphin y él miraban hacia la puerta que acababa de abrirse

-"Lyserg ¿aun estas despierto?"-preguntó Sei Ling entrando

-"eh.. si"-dijo Lyserg -"lo que sucede es que no me sale este ejercicio"-sonrió con una gotita -"no te preocupes, ya me voy a dormir"

-"¿matemáticas?"-preguntó Sei Ling tomando una silla y sentandose a su lado -"es muy fácil, mira, esto lo pones así y lo elevas al cuadrado.. y luego…"

Mientras que Lyserg estaba muy sonrojado, ¡¡que vergüenza!! , tan solo se limitaba con ver a Sei de una forma muy dulce, y afable -*o* ¡¡¡¡kawaii!!!!-

-"ves es así de simple"-dijo mientras que de casualidad, tomaba su mano -"lo ves"-sonrió

Morphin y Ria se miraron una a la otra sonriendo.

¶~¶

Len Tao, se había propuesto a entrar, pero…. No podía ¿por qué? ¿por qué el destino era así? Le daba mucha vergüenza entrar así como así, después de tantos meses lejos de Yoh y los demás, además estaba Hao tambien allí dentro, siempre le había guardado cierta antipatía.

-"por favor, Len ¿podrías llevar esto a la casa de los Asakura?, son alimentos deshidratados por favor"-dijo Jun Tao, en el pensamiento de su hermano -"te lo encargo mucho"

-"¿por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?... siempre que mi hermana me pide algo, lo hago sin (*)chistar"-dijo Len aun afuera -"ahora que lo pienso, hubiera sido mejor enviarlo, porque me hago tantos problemas"

-"pero, aun así, señorito usted se empeñó en venir hasta aquí, se ve que esta muy impaciente por ver de nuevo a sus amigos"-sonrió Bazón detrás de Len poniendo sus grandes manos sobre sus hombros

-"será mejor que guardes tu distancia, grandulón"-dijo Len algo molesto

-"¿podrías decirme que escandalo estas armando afuera de mi casa?"-preguntó Anna con una bolsa en sus manos, mirando a Len

¶~¶

-"mmmmm el sol ya esta bajando"-dijo Yoh estirandose un poco -"qque bello es todo esto"

-"amo Yoh, ¿no debería estar preparando la cena ya? Recuerde lo que paso hoy en el desayuno"

-"ya sabía que algo había cambiado el estado de humor de Anna, bueno me tengo que ir a la escuela"-dijo Manta levantandose

-"tranquilo, si la preparo antes de las 7 de la noche estara bien"-sonrió Yoh

-"ah ya entiendo, va a compensar el desayuno con una reconfortante cena"-dijo Amidamaru a Yoh -"aunque….."

-"no lo creo"-dijo Yoh tambien levantandose -"Manta ¿por qué no vas a nuestra casa a cenar? Presiento que algo increible va a suceder"-rió -"es cierto, tengo que ir a la tienda a comprar"

-"bueno, me pasaré luego de mis clases"-dijo Manta mientras que se despedían -"si, entonces nos vemos luego" -Manta comenzó a correr del lado contrario de Yoh -"pero… algo no me queda claro ¿qué sucedió con la aldea de los apaches? ¿Hao realmente habrá cambiado?... eso todavía me falta responder, pero sé que algun día lo haré"

¶~¶

****

**_(1)El calor del sol que nace,_**

**_A mi alma satisface_**

-"ya llegué"-saludó Yoh cerrando la puerta tras de sí, se sorprendió al no ver a Anna en la salita viendo la televisión, ¿qué raaro? ¿se le habría hecho tarde en el colegio?, tampoco vio a Hao, supuestamente él se tenía que "poner al corriente con las clases" pero siempre se la pasaba descansando en un árbol del jardín de la casa

Finalmente, Yoh entró a la cocina, y se sorprendió, vio algo que JAMÁS PENSO VER EN TOOOOOODDDDDA SU VIDA…….. Anna estaba cocinando………. Y por si fuera poco, notó que Len comenzaba a reirse por su "estado de shock" en que Yoh había quedado

-"¿A.. Anna?"-preguntó Yoh saliendo de su transce -"¿qué… que estas haciendo?"-dijo al notar el cuchillo y la tabla de picar en las manos de la itako

-"¿qué no ves, estoy cocinando?"

¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QUÉ?????????????????????????????? ¿qué Anna estaba que???????????. Yoh por decir algo casi se desmaya de la impresión.

-"a mí tambien me sorprendió mucho"-dijo Len recuperandose de la risa 

-"hola, Len ¡que sorpresa!"-saludo Yoh ya más calmado -"que bueno que nos visi--"

-"lo que sucede es que se puso a hacer mucho escandalo afuera de la casa y tuve que invitarlo a pasar, tambien.."-dijo Anna señalando la bolsa de alimentos -"trajo estos alimentos deshidratados"

-"gracias…. Len no te hubieses molestado"-sonrió Yoh aun mirando a Anna cocinando, ahora la sacerdotisa vertía lo picado en una olla.

**_Hoy mi ser se siente libre y audaz_**

**_Como jamás_**

-"¿qué me dices?"-sonrió Amidamaru -"el amo Yoh se convirtió en el Shaman King, era de esperarse de mi amo"-dijo mirando de reojo a Bazón

-"pero ¿qué…? Eso no hubiese sucedido, si Hao no hubiese lastimado tan cruelmente al señorito Len"-saltó Bazón en esos instantes 

-"¡¿quieres apostar?!"-dijo Amidamaru mientras que ambos ya estaban parados y con Moske en el centro con una pequeña gota sobre su fantasmagórica cabeza

**_Guiame arcoiris por favor_**

**_Que no tenga ardor _**

-"sabiamos que esto iba a suceder"-susurró Ria mientras que miraba dulcemente a sus amigos, Lyserg y Sei se habían quedado profundamente dormidos -no escucharon las advertencias de sus espíritus XD- sobre los libros

**_Tengo que buscar un camino porque_**

**_Tan linda su amistad_**

-"¡vengan! ¡vengan! Las mejores artesanías al mejor costo posible"-gritó Shalona en esos instantes -"que dulce, es el olor del dinero"-sonrió -"vamos, apúrense que nuestros clientes no tienen todo el día, no van a detenerse a esperalas"-dijo a sus amigas, las cuales estaban con pequeñas ojeras, cuestion de que no habían dormido en días, pegando las "artesanías" que vendía Shalona, quien dirigió una mirada hacia la otra esquina, donde estaban su "competencia"

-"si tenemos las artesanías originales, de los apaches… si solo a 3000 yenes la docena… pregunte señor, usted se interesado en comprarlos"-dijo Silver, mientras quye sentía la cruel mirada de Shalona -"que buen trabajo, Kalim… lo que tiene que hacer uno para ganarse la vida"

**_Me impulsa a continuar_**

**_Mi protección yo les brindaré_**

-"bien, gane otra vez, padre"-celebró Jun volviendo a tirar los cuatro ases sobre la mesa -"creo que ya no tienen fondos, al igual que tú madre, así que…."

-"oye… que te parece, si…."-dijo En Tao a un lado de la habitación junto a su esposa y Shamonic

-"creo que si, si es la única forma de evitar que irrumpa nuestro orgullo, me parece bien"-dijo Shamosh -"……"-hizo una breve pausa -"querida, niña creo que Bruce Long necesita un pequeño entrenamiento, así que…."

-"¡a mí que me menciona, maes……!"-se paró Lee Bruce Long pero fue interrumpido por la señora Tao

-"lo que quiere decir es que…. Quiere que pases unas pequeñas vacaciones en compañía de tu hermano Len ya que él se fue a Japón con sus amigos"-masculló la ultima frase -"así que….."

-"si quieres que vaya y salude a Yoh de acuerdo"

**_Como la ayuda y  gracia_**

**_Aun en la distancia_**

-"mira, Eliza, una estrella fugaz ¿no piensas que es muy linda?"-dijo Fausto en el techo de la pensión Asakura junto a su difunta esposa Eliza -"debemos pedir un deseo"

-"pienso lo mismo que tú Fausto"-sonrió Eliza, desde que había recuperado su alma, se había vuelvo muy amable

**_Un enlace perdió_**

**_Sentidos en el corazón_**

-"crees que hicimos bien que Hao, se quedase a vivir con Yoh, ¿qué opinas al respecto, Kino?"-preguntó Yohmei Asakura dando un confortante masaje a su esposa -o si no iba a sufrir mucho- "creo que…."

-"todo estará bien….. además creo que debemos apresurarnos un poco con el tema que hemos tratado anteriormente, aunque creo que todavía hay tiempo"-se apresuró a decir Kino

-"pero…. Hao… bueno él no es tan correcto que digamos"

-"pero tambien es un Asakura y tiene prioridades, Yoh lo decidió así"

**_Son almas que coinciden _**

**_Y que lo mismo piden_**

-"es una lástima que la labor de Horo Horo fracasara, ¿qué piensan hacer al respecto?"-preguntó Ryu comiendo un emparedado a mitad de la noche junto a Pilika, Koloro y Horo Horo

-"bueno estamo pensando en…."-dijo Horo Horo, pero lastimosamente no se pudo escuchar muy bien lo que decía

-"ya entiendo…. Creo que dentro de poco tambien lo haré, hace mucho que no sé de ellos… ¿es cierto que no te fijaste que estaba bajo el combustible?"-preguntó Ryu mientras que Pilika y Koloro se comenzaban a reir a carcajadas, y Horo Horo le aparecían cascaditas 

-"es que no fue mi culpa, estaba seguro de que lo había llenado cuando salimos de casa"-dijo comenzando a llorar -"y ellos dos se han estado burlandose de mí todo el día ¡¡ya cállense!!!"

-"pero hermano estuviste hasta las tres de la tarde tratando de ver cual era el susodicho problema y solo le faltaba gasolina"-comentó Pilika riendose

-"eso no es justo"-se lamentó Horo Horo mientras que tomaba un poco de jugo

Nota: ESTAN EN PICNIC NOCTURNO XDD

ndo a casa de Yoh y sorprendiendose al ver a Anna cocinando, todos comen la cena de Anna junto a Len. 

**_Ruego siempre a la estrella fugaz_**

**_Dicha paz, para ustedes_**

-"Hola! ¿Yoh? Ya llegue"-saludó Manta con su diccionario enciclopédico bajo el brazo -"que delicioso aroma, al parecer Yoh se esta esforzando por lo que pasó esta mañana"-comento dejando sus pequeños zapatos.

-"buenas noches, Manta"-saludó Yoh aun terminando de comer -"¿por qué no te sientas?"

-"ah si… hola, Len hace tiempo que no te veo, hola Anna… Hao"-dijo Manta viendo al joven chino el cual tomaba leche, solo lo miró saludandolo, Hao se levantó y solo se limitó a subir de nuevo a su árbol -ojala que algun día de estos se caiga del árbol -"gracias"-dijo cogiendo un poco de "ramen", en su pequeño plato y comenzando a comer, para esto Anna no había hablado nada

-"de nada, joven Manta"-dijo Tamao en forma de saludo

-"la cena estuvo deliciosa que bien te quedó, Yoh"-dijo Manta mirando a su amigo, mientras que él negaba -"¿tú no la hiciste? ¿fue Tamao?"-recibió una negativa de Yoh a Manta le salió una interrogación

-"fue la señorita Anna"-dijo Amidamaru apareciendo por detrás de él, mientras que Manta casi grita, muy asustado, aun así el vaso de loza que tenía en sus manos se estrelló con el suelo produjendo un ruido escalofriante

-"¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QUÉ??????????????????????????????????"-exclamó Manta mientras que Anna estaba algo enfadada…….

**_Segundas Notas (intermedias) de Lime: _**_Bueno aquí concluye el epilogo n_n, espero que les haya gustado la forma de redacción n.nU, se habrán dado cuenta que he agregado los dialogos jijijijiji.Sin más que agregar, continuen con el fic._

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

El Big Ben dio sus siete campanadas respectivamente, indicando las siete de la mañana del día siguiente. Sei Ling se despertó tranquilamente como cualquier día domingo -es domingo- , notó algo extraño…. En la Laptop de Lyserg, ¿correo? ¿mensaje? ¿para ella? Pero…. Si solamente.... solo podía significar una sola cosa.

_Para: li_sei_ling@navigation.hk.com_

_De: li_may2@navigation.hk.com_

_CC:                                                         _

_CCO:_

_Asunto: Problemas, hermana_

_Sei Ling, hay muchos problemas, por aquí, nuestro padre esta como loco buscandote, no sabe de ti desde el torneo de shamanes, esta muy enfadado… creo que ha empezado a localizarte en Europa. Tú sabes muy bien como es él. No tiene  mucha paciencia y es capaz de… hacer cualquier locura. Tienes que saber lo que estas haciendo, mañana mismo me voy a Japón para hacer un viaje escolar, quisiera que nos encontraramos en el aeropuerto, lo más antes posible, Kai Rui esta de parte de nuestro padre, no sé lo que se propone, pero supongo que no es algo bueno, tú sabes que mi padre siempre te ha tenido odio porque tú… bueno hiciste lo que creíste conveniente, nuestra madre ha tratado de detenerlo, pero creo que es mucho para ella, al igual que para mí, sé que lo comprenderás._

_Espero respuesta tuya, estes donde estes._

_Tu hermana._

_May May._

-"no puede ser, hasta aun… aun me sigue persiguiendo"-dijo Sei Ling cerrando su correo -"¿qué puedo hacer?..."

-"¿qué sucede, Sei Ling?"-preguntó Lyserg aun medio dormido -"¿pasa algo grave?"-siguió insistiendo observando la expresión de ella

-"creo que es hora de aceptar la propuesta que nos hizo Yoh"-dijo mostrandole el correo -"es muy importante… tú no sabes como es mi padre… él… él no puede comprender nada… simplemente…"

-"esta bien, vamos a Japón al primer vuelo que salga"-respondió Lyserg, al parecer Sei Ling le había comentado algo al respecto ¿qué sería?

-"gracias"-respondió mientras que Ria bajaba la cabeza, ella sabía a lo que se estaba enfrentando… lo había vivido hace tantos años.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

-"pero… esto es impresionante"-dijo Manta mirando su correo, Yoh asomó la cabeza buscando respuesta de su amigo -"no Yoh, no es nada importante"-suspiró Manta, mientras que se paraba -"volvere más tarde… esperenme para la cena"-dijo preparandose para salir, justamente se encontró con Fausto en el vestíbulo, quien venía de comprar algunas cosas

-"hola, ¿cómo estas, Manta?"-sonrió al pequeño amigo de Yoh Asakura, mientras que se sorprendía un poco, llevaba una prisa inusual -"¿qué sucede? ¿te notó un poco impresionado?"

-"no… no es nada"-dijo terminandose de calzar sus pequeños zapatos -"me tengo que ir, adiós…. Ah si dile a Yoh que Len….  ¡¡señorita Jun!!!!!!!!!!!!"-se sorprendió Manta cuando abrió la puerta y encontró a Jun Tao parada -"¡¿qué estas haciendo aqui?!"

-"hola, Manta… estoy de viaje… para acompañar a Len…. ¿sabes donde está?"-preguntó Jun sonriendo -"me gustaría verlo, además tengo algunos encargos que se olvidó"-dijo alzando una bolsa -"buenos días"-saludó a Fausto, quien le sonrió y entro a la casa

-"si, Len Tao esta en el cementerio junto a Bazón, creo que esta entrenando…. Ah, hola Lee Bruce Long"-saludó al zombie quien había estado cruzado de brazos detrás de Jun, el zombie solamente correspondió con un leve movimiento de cabeza -"bueno, Yoh y Anna estan adentro… me tengo que ir, nos vemos después"

-"si, claro, hasta luego"-dijo Jun entrando y siguiendo a Fausto -"ayudame con esto Bruce Lo…"-la voz de Jun Tao se fue alejando a medida que Manta comenzaba a correr

-"tengo que llegar a tiempo.... taxi"-dijo Manta subiendo al taxi -"al aeropuerto, por favor"-dijo abriendo su laptop de nuevo, y entrando al Internet -"culturas antiguas…. Cultura china…"-señaló, abrió una ventana adjunta, en la cual estaba su correo electrónico

_Para: oyamada_manta01@oyamadacompany.jp.com_

De: diethel_lyserg@treasureengland.com 

_CC:                                                         _

_CCO:_

_Asunto: Retorno al Japón_

_Manta, bueno como tú eres el único que tiene correo, quisiera avisarte que Sei Ling y yo volvemos a Japón por esta causa_

_Mensaje adjunto: (1k)_

_Para: li_sei_ling@navigation.hk.com_

_De: li_may2@navigation.hk.com_

_CC:                                                         _

_CCO:_

_Asunto: Problemas, hermana_

_Sei Ling, hay muchos problemas, por aquí, nuestro padre esta como loco buscandote, no sabe de ti desde el torneo de shamanes, esta muy enfadado… creo que ha empezado a localizarte en Europa. Tú sabes muy bien como es él. No tiene  mucha paciencia y es capaz de… hacer cualquier locura. Tienes que saber lo que estas haciendo, mañana mismo me voy a Japón para hacer un viaje escolar, quisiera que nos encontraramos en el aeropuerto, lo más antes posible, Kai Rui esta de parte de nuestro padre, no sé lo que se propone, pero supongo que no es algo bueno, tú sabes que mi padre siempre te ha tenido odio porque tú… bueno hiciste lo que creíste conveniente, nuestra madre ha tratado de detenerlo, pero creo que es mucho para ella, al igual que para mí, sé que lo comprenderás._

_Espero respuesta tuya, estes donde estes._

_Tu hermana._

_May May._

_Estamos de regreso en Japón para la tarde del domingo. Mayores detalles, será mejor que los explique Sei Ling, ya que ni yo mismo estoy enterado bien del todo…_

_Te pediría que nos esperases en el aeropuerto._

_Lyserg_

_PS: Aun no le digas nada a Yoh, que es probable que no estemos en su casa por razones obvias._

-"aquí esta… el año chino es una gran fiesta que se celebra, todo los febreros por año lunar, para la cultura china es muy importante que todos los hijos y la familia esten reunidos ya que… ya veo… esa pue…"-no pudo completar ya que el taxista le decía que acababan de llegar al aeropuerto

Manta bajó el taxi y vio su pequeño reloj de pulsera, el cual claramente apuntaba las 2:30pm, se acercó a la recepción…

-"pero que complicadas son las familias hoy en día"-se lamentó pensando en la familia de Yoh y a la vez en la familia de Sei Ling -"disculpe señorita ¿a que hora llega el vuelo desde Lon..?"

-"_Los pasajeros procedentes de la ciudad de Londres, se encuentran desembarcando por la puerta número 20… los pasajeros procedente…."_

Manta agradeció mientras que comenzaba a correr hacia dicha puerta.

-"haz estado muy nerviosa… sé que lo que tu padre es algo… serio, pero…"-dijo Lyserg mirando a Sei Ling, ambos ys se encontraban en el aeropuerto -"espero que Manta haya recibido mi correo, o si no estaremos aquí por un buen rato…"

-"ah"-dijo Sei Ling, mientras que veía a una pequeña persona de cabello largo negro y ojos color plata -"May"-susurró mientras que comenzaba a correr dejando a Lyserg algo sorprendido -"tener presente a mi padre me atormenta… ¿por… porque tiene que ser así?"-se preguntó a sí misma, alcanzando a la otra figurilla, y tocandole un hombro

-"¿eh?"-dijo la niña volteandose -"¡hermana!"-gritó mientras que la abrazaba fuertemente -"¡hace tiempo que no te veo, ni sé de ti!!"-gritó casi a punto de llorar -"veo que me hiciste caso"-dijo mientras que ella asentía y se arrodillaba a su altura -"nuestro padre, esta desesperado, muy desesperado ¡lo tienes loco!!!!!!!!"-dijo mientras que Sei Ling miraba hacia un costado -"ahora más que…. Tengo que contarte… mira esto, lo cogí de su escritorio"

Sei Ling cogió el papel, mientras que comenzaba a leerlo, no podía ser posible… ¡no tenía derecho!

-"¿qué se propone con esto? ¿qué regrese?"-se dijo termimando de leer la carta -"pues esto más aumenta mi negativa hacia él…. Siempre le dicho que soy libre, y que jamás.."

-"pero eres parte de la dinastía, eres la hija mayor, es por eso que mi papá, te quiere tener siempre a su lado… nosotras somos tres hermanas, mi padre cree que esta haciendo lo correcto"

-"¿haciendo lo correcto? ¿a que te refieres con eso? ¿y mis sentimientos?"

-"hermana… acaso… es posible, que…. "-se sorprendió la niña, mientras que Sei Ling asentía -"¡Ria! ¡hace tiempo que no te veo!"-dijo poniendose a jugar con la pequeña hada

-"pues dile, a mi padre que me has visto y que me niego a su propuesta…. No le vayas a decir donde estoy, aun… es demasiado peligroso, pero estoy segura que si le dices que me has visto, se pondrá más tranquilo dejará de buscarme por un tiempo ¿de acuerdo?"

May May asintió, dejando a Ria. 

-"¡¡Sei Ling!!!!!"-gritaron Lyserg y Manta al mismo tiempo 

-"hermana…. Acaso él…. Es…"-dijo mirando a Lyserg y sonrojandose levemente -"bueno…. No olvides… que nuestra madre y yo estamos muy preocupadas por ti…"-dijo dandole una foto a Ria y corriendo de nuevo

-"Ma…"-dijo Sei Ling, pensando en lo escrito en el papel…. No podía enterarse nadie…. Pero nadie, eso significaría ocultarselo a sus amigos y a Lyserg, pero…. Era importante, no podía ser descubierto aun… por nadie.

-"hola, señorita Sei Ling"-saludó Manta sonrojandose al estar tan cerca de ella, Sei Ling solamente sonrió y lo saludó

-"¿qué sucedió?"-preguntó Lyserg serio como siempre -¡¡¡¡¡¡kawaii!!!!!!! ¡suteki!!!!- lo que provocó que Sei Ling se sonrojara levemente por un segundo negando y evitando la mirada de él -"por cierto, gracias Manta por venir por nosotros, sé que no fui muy explícito en mi correo, pero… ¿Yoh no sabe nada aun?"

Manta lo negó. Mientras que avanzaba hacia la entrega de equipajes.

-"como creen, aun no les he dicho nada… creo que su equipaje debe estar por aquí…"

Cuando las tres personas salieron del aeropuerto, comenzaron a caminar por las calles de Tokio. Sei Ling sonrió nostalgicamente, al parecer acababan de pasar por el barrio que se conoció con Hao… Hao ¿estará él en Tokio?

-"Hao…"-susurró levemente, Lyserg se percató de ello, pero no dijo nada -"¿dónde queda la casa de Yoh?"-preguntó Sei Ling volviendo a la realiad -"¿sabes algo de los demás?"

-"ya estamos muy cerca"-dijo Manta -"pues de los demás, Len y la señorita Jun estan tambien en la posada Fumbari… al igual que Fausto y Eliza, Tamao, Anna, Yoh y Ha… ¿eh?"-dijo sin poder terminar, al igual que Lyserg se asombraba, al parecer ya se había percatado de la presencia de las dos personas de adelante

-"¿Horo Horo? ¿Pilika?"-se preguntó Manta, mientras que ambas personas giraban -"¡¿ustedes aquí?! ¡¿cómo?!"-dijo Manta -"pensé que estaban en Hokkaido"

-"es que no me fue bien en Hokkaido y decidí venir a Tokio en busca de inspiración… pero…. No encuentro la casa de Yoh"-se lamentó mientras que todos se caían -"que bueno encontrarte por aquí ¡Lyserg! esto si que es una sorpresa… ¿no estabas en Inglaterra junto a…?¡Sei Ling!"

-"hola… tú eres Horo Horo ¿no?"-preguntó Sei Ling mientras que Horo Horo hacía muchas reverencias, -creanme fueron demasiadas presentaciones- -"y tú… mmm.. ¿Pilika?"

-"eh…. Si"-dijo mirando a Lyserg….. ¿un momento que pasaba allí?. Pilika sintió como se le subía la temperatura rápidamente y casi sin poder evitarlo se encontraba completamente sonrojada gracias al joven inglés.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Manta se empinó para tocar el timbre de la posada Fumbari, pero aun así, Lyserg lo tuvo que hacer.

-"gracias"-dijo volviendo a su estado normal, mientras que abría el distraído de Yoh Asakura -"hola Yoh"

-"¿¿¿¿¿qué?????????????"-casi grita de la impresión al ver a todos sus amigos allí en frente suyo ¡¿no estaban en otro país u otra provincia? -"¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?"

-"uy, así nos saludas, mejor no hubiesemos venido"-rió Horo Horo -"hola, Yoh"

-"buenas tardesYoh"-saludó Sei Ling, aun algo cohibida al sentir tan de cerca a Yoh…

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la casa Fumbari…. Hao estaba subido a "su árbol"… no sé como pudo pero escuchó la voz de Sei Ling, al mismo tiempo que su presencia, digamos que se cayó del árbol, sorprendiendo de paso a Tamao quien se encontraba barriendo el pasillo.

-"¿se encuentra usted bien, joven…….?"-pero ni si quiera la dejó terminar ya que salió "volando" hacia la entrada -"¿eh?¿que le sucede?"-se dijo para sí misma

Aviso amarillo: lata pequeña… o cáscara de plátano, como ustedes quieran… Hao se venía corriendo a 100km/hr y no vio a los inocentes Conchi ni Ponchi… bueno eso no es lo importante, lo importante son la lata o cáscara de platana… tambien son inocentes… bueno el problema planteado es que… Hao Asakura al no ver los o el objeto inocente… digamos que se pegó de alma, contra el suelo -literalmente se estrelló- y no puedo alcanzar su objetivo.

Repetición: "Hao Asakura estrellandose contra el suelo gracias a la inocente cascara o lata de aluminio, y en la etiqueta decia claramente 'JUGO DE NARANJA´"

-"bueno nos invitas a pasar o nos vamos a quedar aquí para siempre"- rió Horo Horo mientras que Yoh los invitaba a pasar, estaba muy sorprendido, pero a la vez muy alegre de ver de nuevo a sus amigos 

-"¿Yoh?.... que sucede"-preguntó Fausto, al ver a Hao en el suelo, era raro, él solo bajaba para comer o dormir... y ciertamente la cena aun estaba lejos.

-"hola, Fausto"-saludó Horo Horo seguido de los demás, a Fausto solo sonrió y les saludó –de todos los personajes él fue el que mejor reaccionó- "¿Len? ¿srta. Jun?"-dijo entrando ya al comedor

-"¿qué?"-dijo Len –"¿ustedes aquí?"-preguntó tambien algo asombrado

-"Hao... Hao esta viviendo tambien aquí"-dijo Sei Ling al percatarse de que Hao estaba ya de pie –que miedo- "¿por qué no me sorprende esto?"-pensó, Hao ya la había visto... al pasar Sei Ling y darle la espalda, le vasto razon para seguirla, pero, Lyserg se interpuso, con una mirada muy fría y desafiante

-"no te vayas a acercar a ella, por ningún motivo, Hao, no creas que porque eres un simple humano voy a confiar en ti"

-"no me vas a impedir que...."

-"chicos ¿qué hacen allí parados?... entren ya"-sonrió Yoh desde la puerta, seguidamente Lyserg entró sin prestar atención a Hao.

-"¿qué han estado haciendo?"-preguntó Jun, ya cuando todos estaban adentro –"creo que ustedes volvieron a Hokkaido ¿verdad?"-dijo mientras que Horo y Pilika asentían –"y ustedes a Inglaterra..."

-"mi hermano, fue a ayudar a una granja, allá en Hokkaido"-comento Pilika –"pero al parecer no tiene este espíritu ya que no se dio cuenta de que el tractor estaba sin combustible"-rió Pilika, y Horo Horo estaba completamente abochornado 

-"yo no tuve la culpa de que me lo entregasen sin combustible ¿cómo diablos iba a saber yo que lo necesitaba?"

-"sigues tan tonto como siempre"-dijo Len con un codo sobre la mesa

-"¡¡¡a ti nadie te preguntó!!!!!"-gritó Horo Horo comenzando a pelear con Len

-"y diganme..."-siguió Jun, a un lado estaban poniendose a discutir como siempre Len y Horo –"¿qué cuentan de Inglaterra, me parece que para ti es la primera vez que viajaste allá? ¿no?... pero tambien eres china"-dijo Jun refiriendose a Sei Ling –"¿por qué no regresaste a China?"

-"bueno, si tiene razón en decir eso, srta. Tao"-dijo Sei Ling algo incómoda –"soy china, pero, no quiero regresar, por esta razón"-sacó una foto, ya doblada

-"¿tu familia?"-preguntó Jun, y todos se comenzaron a acercar a ella, quien tenía la foto –"ya veo porque eres muy linda, tus padres lo son"-rió –"aparte que son muy jóvenes"

-"mi madre tiene 32 años y mi padre 33"-comentó-"ella son mis dos hermanas, la primera de cabello corto, llamada Kai Rui de10, y la segunda la menor May May y 9 años"

-"Sei Ling, tus hermanas se parecen mucho"-comentó Yoh

¡Plop!

-"¡¡¡¡obviamente se tienen que parecer ¿no?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-gritó Len mientras que a Yoh le salía una gota –"¿acaso tu y Hao no se parecen?"-resolvió apuntando a Hao, quien miró de reojo

-"pero, eso es porque somos hermanos gemelos ¿o no?"-dijo Yoh

-"ambos son muy diferentes"-dijo Sei Ling guardando la foto –"el hecho que sean gemelos no quiere decir que sean iguales... la razón por la que no quiero regresar, es porque mi padre es demasiado escéptico, me quiere retener a toca costa a su lado, y no quiero, desde que decidi asistir al torneo de shamanes y ser una shaman, me escapé de casa"-comentó, y todos se sorprendieron, para eso yo tendría 10 años, esa fue la última foto que me tomé con mi familia"

-"¿¿¿¿¿¿qué??????????"-se sorprendieron –"¿ tenías 10 años?"

-"si"-respondió firmemente –"no quiero regresar, porque si regreso, algo terrible.... puede sucederme, no puedo decirlo, he venido a Japón por eso, porque tú Yoh me puedes ayudar"  
  


-"¿yo?"-dijo Yoh con una interrogante sobre su cabeza –"¿no entiendo?"

¡Plop!

-"tú has pasado por algo similar a mí, creo que eres el indicado para aconsejarme"-resolvió Sei Ling, tomando las manos de Yoh, a la vez que alguien entraba, era Anna quien había salido a dar un paseo, la itako alzó un puño al ver la escena e.... Yoh se fue volando otra vez

-"eso debe doler"-dijo Horo Horo saludando a Anna –"hola Anna"

-"ah, hola"-saludó a todos mirando desconfiadamente a Sei quien le salió una gota –"¡Manta! ¡prepara la cena de una buena vez, que se hace tarde!"-dijo jalando hacia la cocina a Manta

-"no se preocupe, señorita Anna, yo lo puedo hacer"-dijo Tamao siguiendolos 

-"¿siempre es así?"-preguntó Sei Ling a Fausto quien estaba al lado de Eliza, Hao ya había regresado a su árbl –milagro que no esta haciendo nada a Sei- y Len y Horo estaban volviendo a discutir por el negro y blanco XD -"digo, la itako Anna"

-"si, por lo general, cuando chicas bonitas estan con el joven Yoh"- contestó Fausto sonriendole a ella 

-"tiene una esposa, muy linda"-dijo Sei Ling

-"si no más lo recuerdo, se llama Eliza ¿no?"-dijo Lyserg sentandose al lado de Sei Ling –"¿cómo se conocieron?"-preguntó 

-"bueno lo que pasó, yo me enamoré de Eliza, cuando aun estabamos pequeños, ella...."-comenzó a contar la historia larga y triste o bueno no tan triste de ambos Jun y Pilika tambien se acercaron para escuchar la historia

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

-"estuvo, delicioso"-dijo Yoh –"como me gustan tus platillos, Tamao"-djo mientras que la aludida se sonrojaba

-"no es para tanto joven Yoh"-respondió tratando de taradear –"que bueno que le gustó"

Anna de nuevo.... alzo un puño, pero no hizo nada contra Yoh esta vez, menos mal.

-"bueno que les parece si vamos a tomar un baño todas"-dijo Jun tratando de calmar la tensión –"hay que refrescarnos un poco ¿no lo creen?"

-"muy buena idea, srta. Jun"-dijo Sei Ling, a la vez que Pilika y Tamao asentían, Anna se sentó, al parecer había dicho que si con su actitud

Todas las chicas se pararon y se dirigieron a las aguas termales. Los chicos se quedaron en la sala, Len y Horo como siempre peleando, Lyserg, Yoh y Fausto comenzaron a hablar sobre o que habían hecho ultimamente, y Hao siempre apartado dormía –o eso era lo que quería hacer creer- a un lado de la sala

-"así que Yoh, posee los grandes espíritus, que cómico"-dijo Sei Ling cuando ya todas estaban adentro, al parecer Jun y Pilika le habían comentado sobre los alimentos y el deseo de Yoh –"pero se lo merece, es un persona admirable"

-"¿tú lo crees?"-preguntó Anna de forma amenzadora 

-"si, lo creo, y lo sé, es mucho mejor que Hao en todo"-dijo y la itako se contuvo un poco –"me laegro mucho que él haya sido elegido como Shaman King, aunque, no era la gran cosa, en cuando a tareas que dejaban para los rey shaman ¿no?"-dijo Sei Ling –"solo tiene que mantener a las poderosas presencias bajo control"

-"eso es porque aun es muy joven"-dijo Tamao

-"aun así.... no me extraña que Hao este viviendo con ustedes"-dijo Sei Ling a Anna, quien le comenzo a explicar, que Yoh había convencido a sus abuelos para que no terminasen con Hao-"entiendo, Yoh es realmente una persona amable"

-"Sei Ling, quiero que me disculpes, por lo de hace un rato, creo que te hice pasar un mal momento"-dijo Jun se había dado cuenta de la reacción de ella

-"no se preocupe, de una forma u otra me desahogé.... pero de todas formas no quiero regresar, ya que... mi padre me quiere comprometer con un sujeto, a quien detesto... no puedo permitir que..."-dijo, todas quedaron asombradas –"no quiero que él decida por mí, por favor no se lo digan a nadie, sobre todo a..."

-"Lyserg"-dijo Jun adivinando –"te gusta mucho ¿no es así?"-sonrió y a Sei Ling se le subieron los colores notablemente, Anna sonrió y Pilika cerró los ojos tristemente –"descuida no se lo diremos a nadie, no quieres que él sufra ni nada parecido"

-"a... así es, pero sobre todo porque puede hacer cualquier cosa y no quiero que se lastime por mi culpa"

-"tienes razón, tú eres demasiado importante para él, y estoy segura que arriesgaría su vida por ti"-comentó Anna para la sorpresas de todas, miraba dulcemente a Sei Ling

-"jijijijiji.... bueno ahora que estamos solas.... sin los chicos ¿quién les gusta?"-pregunto pícaramente Jun –"Sei Ling ya nos respondió eso... además que es demasiado notorio"-miró a Sei Ling, quien murmulló ¿crees eso? Y otra vez se le subieron los colores encima –"comencemos por...... ¡Tamao!"

-"bue....bue... g....g....u...s..ttaa..r...a...m..mí no...mme....gus....tta....n..na...die"-dijo completamente sonrojada, mientras que por detrás, aparecieron Conchi y Ponchi con retreros de "MIENTE" y otro tenían "YOH ASAKURA" y una foto de él. Tamao al percartarse de que ambos estaban atrás de ella, trató de cubrir los carteles, casi sin poder evitar que las demás vieran los carteles. Todas rieron al –exceptuando a Anna- ver que Tamao hacía todo lo posible para cubrirlos

-"¿usted srta. Anna tiene a alguien especial?"-dijo Jun aunque ya sabía la respuesta por parte de ella. Por detrás de nuevo aparecieron Conchi y Pnchi con los mismos letreros de Tamao... y comenzaron a ponerlos detrás de ella. Anna alzó un puño y los mando a volar.. a todas les salieron gotas.

-"¿a ti Pilika?"-preguntó Sei Ling –"supongo que te gustará alguien"

-"estas equivocada... a mí no me gusta nadie"-dijo algo enojada –"creo que mejor, yo salgo...."

-"¿dije algo malo?"-se pregunto Sei con una interrogación. Y Jun le negaba, pero aun así.... sentía que algo estaba pasando.

Al salir de las aguas termales, Sei Ling se topó con alguien, inesperamente. Hao Asakura la esperaba en el corredor. 

-"eres tú"-dijo sin darle demasiada importancia.

-"¿esa es la forma en que me saludas después de no verte tanto tiempo, mi querida Sei Ling?"-sonrió Hao obligandola a apoyarse en la pared –"te he extrañado mucho, no sabes el sufriendo que pasé cuando te apartaste de mi lado...."-cogió un mechó de cabello de ella

-"¿qué pretendes?"

-"¿por qué viniste? ¿fue solo para preguntarle a mi hermano sobre tu problema? ¿o acaso...?"

-"jamás vendría a verte, Hao, no te hagas ilusiones"-dijo apartandose de él –"además.... me he dado cuenta de que yo estoy..."

-"no me vengas a decir que te enamoraste del niño inglés, sólo porque él se te declaró... mirame soy mejor que él en todos los aspectos, que chica no se resistiría a estar conmigo, te conozco bien, Sei.... el inglés solo es alguien pasajero, terminarás siendo mía, como debió ser desde un principio"

-"eres..."-dijo alzando una mano para golpearlo, cuando, Hao se la detuvo –"un ser despreciable"

-"siempre me gustaste por tu forma de ser y pensar, somos muy parecidos, y estamos hechos el uno para el otro, sino quieres aceptarlo, te dare tiempo, estoy seguro que dentro de poco, vendrás a mi lado, aceptando ser mi...."

-"no te atrevas ni si quiera a mencionarlo"

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

A la mañana siguiente todos se acercaron a desayunar, era el día que Lyserg y Sei Ling regresaban a Inglaterra, a la segunda le habia llegado un mail de su hermana menor explicandole que su padre había dejado de buscarla, y tambien Lyserg se sentía demasiado incómodo viviendo en la misma casa que Hao. Ambos aun no bajaban a desayunar.

-"oye, Hao"-interrumpió Len el desayuno, y Hao lo miró por un segundo para luego seguir comiendo –"mirame cuando te hablo"

-"¿qué demonios, quieres?"-dijo ya mirandolo

-"me podrías explicar ¿por qué siempre usas xtrellas para vestirte"-preguntó Len –"siempre me llamó la atención eso"-dijo, Hao iba a responder cuando Anna habló

-"¿no es obvio?"-dijo Anna sarcásticamente –"Hao usa estrellas, por la gran herida y el recuerdo que lleva dentro de sí, es porque es muy cabeza dura y no lo acepta"-dijo Anna

-"¿a que te refieres?"-preguntó Len

-"pues a Sei Ling, ¿a quien más?"-dijo Anna comenzando a comer de nuevo y Hao estaba con una vena rabiosa sobre su cabeza

-"no tenías que decir eso..."-dijo recibiendo un golpe de Anna –"pero, si es por ella"

-"entiendo, claro Sei Ling significa "Cascabel de estrellas"-comentó Jun –"es por eso que Hao utiliza tantas estrellas en su ropa"

-"me estan ridiculizandome..."-dijo Hao

-"¿eso es algo nuevo?"-dijo entrando Lyserg, ambos comenzaron a lanzarse rayitos mentales 

-"será mejor irnos"-dijo Sei Ling jalando a Lyserg, quien aun no terminaba de pelearse con Hao –"gracias Yoh, por todas tus atenciones, y ustedes tambien, estamos muy agradecidos"

-"no se preocupen, vuelvan cuando quieran"-dijo Yoh parandose, Horo Horo entraba junto a Pilika, tambien habían resuelto volver a Hokkaido para intentarlo una vez más.

Todos salieron a despedirlos a la puerta. Manta llegó justo. Fausto, Eliza y Anna se quedaron dentro de la casa

-"me alegré mucho de verlos chicos"-dijo Yoh cuando ya todos se despedían... –"jijijijijijijiji, estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver muy pronto"

-"eso no lo dudes"-dijo Horo Horo mirando al interior de la pensión Asakura –"por cierto, supongo que estaremos invitados ¿no?"-rió pícaramente

-"¿eh?"-dijeron todos los presentes –"¿a que te refieres?"

-"pues a tu boda con Anna"-rió Horo Horo

-"¿¿boda??"-dijo Yoh –"jejeje es cierto,  claro"

Todos rienron al comentario tan a lo ligero de Yoh Asakura.

-"aunque creo que el altar está más cerca de otras personas"-rió Jun mirando a Lyserg y Sei Ling –"¿verdad, chicos? Creo que la boda de ustedes será más rápida que la de los Asakura"

-"¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿matrimonio?????????????"-dijeron los aludidos completamente con el rostro de color cereza –"se... será mejor apresurarnos"-dijo Lyserg, antes que a la hermana de Len se le ocurriera otro disparate en cuestion de segundos

-"jijijijijijiji"-rió Yoh –"comparto tu opinión"

-"pues yo no"-dijo Hao molesto, dando marcha atrás, al parecer volvía a su arbol.

Manta se ofreció a llevarlos al aeropuerto, tambien iba a dejar en el camino a Pilika y Horo Horo, la primera no había comentado nada al respecto, pero lucía muy triste.

-"nos veremos pronto, cuidense mucho" –se despidieron. Manta se quedó mirandolos hasta que el avion partió de regreso a Inglaterra.

****

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime**_: Gomen nasai!!!!!!! Esta vez si me tarde muchísimo en actualizar el fic, creo que fueron alrededor de mmm.. tres meses ¬¬U me merezco un castigo, no imaginan!!!!!!! El colegio cada vez esta más fregado estar en secundaria es una vaina tremenda, y también estuve con problemas familiares... bla bla bla, y lo peor ¡¡¡¡¡me dejaron sin compu una semana entera!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, fue horrible T.T me la tuvieron que formatear, pero felizmente salve todo ¡gracias quemadora, eres lo máximo *.*! Pero bueno ¿qué tal el fic? n_n U yo y mis ideas locas volvemos O.O que coincidencia que todos se reunieron O.OUUUU pero me encantó la ultima parte ¿boda? ¿cuándo? Jijijijiji Anna e Yoh  o Sei y Lyserg jijijijijiji eso lo veremos pronto. Esperemos. Al parecer Pilika se esta enamorando de Lyserg o es mi imaginación ¬¬ ejem, lo descubrirán pronto, Jun siempre tan alegre y divertida, y Horo y Len siempre peleandose.... _

Ojo a partir de este capítulo comienza el verdadero fic ¿qué será? Bueno solo adelanto que.... van a pasar unos cuantos años para que se vuelvan a encontrar jijijijijiji ¿será la boda? Acaso mmmm eso lo veremos en el capítulo siguiente.

**Vocabulario:**

**(*)parece que va a llover, el cielo se esta nublando, parece que va a llover, ¡ay! mamá me estoy mojando, parece que va a llover:** Canción conocidísima n.nU     

**(*)Chistar:** Sin dar excusas o rodeos.

**Canciones n_n**

(1) **Tamashii Kasanete (español):** La canción de Yoh la cual fue cortada ¬¬U 

**¡Avances para el próximo capítulo!!!!!!:** Como lo dije anteriormente O.OU se vuelven otra vez a reunir, algunos personajes.... pero O.O con un invitado más ¿quién será? Lo descubrirá pronto. Ah si, Hao se vuelve a caer gracias a los inocentes objetos.**__**

****

**Lyserg:** ¬¬U que Hao es tan torpe... XD 

**Lime:** siempre lo ha sido ¿no?

**Yoh:** n_nUU

**Hao:** Grrrrr ¬¬****************

**Lime:** jajajajajajajajajjajaja n_n un nuevo cap. ¡nuevos reviews!!!!!

**Manta por lo bajo a Tamao:** se ve que le fascinan los reviews que le dejan.... 

**Lime:** n_n arigatou, a pesar que me demoré me dejaron 10 reviews ¡Que lindos!!!! n_n, voy a tratar de no demorarme mucho n.-.. mmmm quien leerá el primero... (se voltea) n_n Horo Horo por fa

**Horo:** Bueno.... el primero es de WITCH.. te dice que quiere ver la imágenes n_n U pero se  va rápido porque ya empieza Shaman King

**Lime:** bueno lectores, ya dejé las iamgenes para quienes me lo pidieron n_n espero que les hayan gustado 

**Tamao:** el siguiente es de Satsuki Igarashi n.n dice que... ¿por qué no le gusta el joven Hao?

**Lime:** n_n vuelvo a responder la pregunta ¬¬U porque es un aprovechado ¡quiso matar al pobre de Yoh!!! ¡mató a mis... digo los padres de Lyserg!!! Y tambien eliminó a esas cositas tan lindas llamados espíritus del bosque ¬¬U y lo peor, se cree lo que no es ¡¡es detestable!!!!

**Hao:** oe... 

**Lyserg:** no tienes perdon

**Lime:** cierto

**Yoh:** pero eso ya quedó en el pasado ¿no?

**Lime:** ¡claro que no!!!!

**Yoh:** mejor continuamos, que se puede poner peor... Satsuki tambien dice que le gustó mucho y que el fic es muy bueno. Tambien se sorprendió de que Sei fuese la verdadera doncella de hierro O.O si a mí tambien me sorprendió muchísimo si que se lo tenia muy bien escondido... 

**Anna:** es cierto -.- ¬¬UU

**Yoh:** aunque Sei... (Anna levanta un puño) dice tambien que ¿qué que que???? (voz baja) Jeanne estaba enamorada de Hao, Lime

**Lime:** n_n UUUUU jijijijijijijijiijijijijiji...n_n otra vez tenemos por aquí a WITCH n.n  continuamos con los clubes de fans de mi adorado Lyserg kun ¡bienvenida! n_n

**Lyserg:** n/////n U

**Manta:** n_n este.... yo sigo leyendo el review... ¬¬U eso no me habían contando ¿Hao? O.O ¿beso?

**Hao:** ¿¿¿qué.... quien les dijo que... ???

**Lime:** ¬_¬ no me habías contado eso increíble que tengas a una chica quien te quiera (prefiero no comentar al respeto... tal vez unos cuantos problemas con el club de fans de Hao XDD)

**Yoh y Lyserg:** n_n U

**Anna:** el siguiente es de Naru Kyokuyama, al parecer es pariente mía, estaba en estado de shock ... dicen que se te orucrren las ideas más locas, Lime ... creo que tiene mucha razón, dice que es fan de Jeanne, esa niña es una insolente. Otra vez con lo de Hao, son gustos de ella... sobre Len y Jeanne felizmente que él no vino hoy, o si no estaría reclamando, Lime, tienes una nueva integrante de tu club anti Hao

**Lime:** *.* que felicidad cada vez somo más, bienvenida, T_T porque detestas a Yoh kun -.-U bueno gustos son gustos. Gracias por tus comentarios, creo que eso de las voladas dan mucha comedia al fic 

**Manta:** tambien reclma sobre la relación entre la srta. Mine y Marco O.O opino lo mismo que ella ¿resultará esa relación? Bueno dejemoslo eso para después. O.O Marco enamorado de Jeanne?¿¿qué??? ¿¿Mine y Lyserg???

**Lime:** ¿¿¿qué?? (se le erizan los cabellos, pensando, Lyserg es solo mio muajajajajaja)

**Lyserg:** O///O U 

**Lime:** no lo creo XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD hay demasiada diferencia entre edades, pero bueno tu opinión al respecto ¬¬U, ah si hacen buena pareja ella y Marco n_un, eso si te apoyo. Opino lo mismo *.* Game of love es lo máximo. Sobre Lyserg y Sei, si tambien n_n me agrada mucho Sei Ling. Oh, lo de la frase jijijijij (mira de reojo a Anna e Yoh) n____n Anna, dice que te admira mucho 

**Anna:** gracias

**Todos:** n.n UU

**Horo:** el siguiente es de Brenda chan n_n dice que le des su telefono n.n U a Hao

**Lime:** bueno (saca un papelito) toma, Hao ¬¬U no se ocurra hacerle ninguna broma ni nada  a mi amiga ¿eh? O sino lo pagaras caro.

**Horo:** dice que no puede creer que la srta. Sei Ling sea Iron Maiden ¿qué cosas verdad?

**Lime:** lo sé es el destino "Do you believe in destiny?" n_n me encanto tu cd me he fascinado n////n manda saludos a Yoh y Hao

**Yoh:** n_n

**Hao:** dentro de unos cuantos dias le llamo...,. el siguiente es de Yersi Fanel o los siguientes.

**Lime:** dice que Lyserg es adorable *.* lo sé jijijiji, gracias por decir que el fic es muy interesante, sigue leyendolo!!! n_n espero que este capítulo te haya gustado mucho.

**Manta:** el siguiente es de Mary Mizu. O.O otra persona sorprendida acerca de lo de Sei Ling (Hao lee una linea)

**Hao:** Sei Ling volverá conmigo, como lo dije en este capitulo muajajajajajaja... ¬¬*

**Lime:** ¬¬U solo espera muajajajajaja

**Lyserg ** ¬¬

**Todos:** n.n UUU

**Lime:** disculpa la demora XD, en general... me sigo disculpando XD... 

**Manta:** manda saludos a Len Horo Horo y Lyserg, dice que no le vayas a pegar Lime por mandarle saludos a Lyserg

**Lime:** claro que no n.- (abraza a Lyserg) kawaii desu –n.n- espero que te hayan gustados los gráficos.... conectarme, no lo veo posible T.T sigo peleandome con la Telefónica ¬¬U no me quieren poner internet y todo el problema de los estudios, me han tenido DEMASIADO ocupada -.-U pero trataré de conectarme.

**Hao:** ¬¬** ¿Chipote Chillón? ¿chipotazo? -.- UU (hay más locas por aquí, el unico demente soy yo)

**Lime:** es cierto ¬¬U a ti no te queda bien el funga fu fu.

**Hao:** grrrr ¬¬* (Lime y Hao se omienzan a mandar rayitos mentales)

**Yoh:** este.... continuamos con Tohru Kinomoto. Dice que tu fic es el mejor que ha leído de Shaman King te da una corona de premio, dice que es lo máximo

**Lime: **O////O gracias

**Yoh:** dice que Hao fue derrotado por Sei n.n U aumenta que le gusto más tu final que el de la serie.

**Lime:** si Hao nos la va a pagar ¡¿cómo pudo hacer eso?! T_T si a mi tambien me dio mucha pena cuando escribí esa parte ¡_¡ pobre de mi Lyserg kun buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!, claro no lo iba a dejar muerto T_T sería incapaz, así que Sei lo revivió y se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos ¬¬U ya era hora, sip es cierto. n_n me alegra escuchar eso n_____n. Espero que te hayan gustado los gráficos!!!!

**Tamao:** el último review es por parte de Jime

**Lime:** lo sé la tuve que presionar durante dos semanas para que me dejara un review ¬¬U (las dos vamos al mismo colegio n.n) ... veamos que me puso

**Lyserg:** (lee en voz baja) ¿qué? ¿cámara? ¿por donde?

**Lime:** ¿qué? ¿qué?! ¬¬U podrías ser una buena "urraca" de Magaly TV jijijijijijiji 

**Lyserg:** O/////O no, eso no pasó.... Lime

**Lime:** O////O espera no más en el colegio, te voy a dar una buena paliza....... ejem.... creo que voy a estar más estrictas con los guardias de seguridad, Kero chan y Sakura XDDD nada de cámaras 

**Lime:** -/////- bueno creo que fue el último review.... espero que me sigan escribiendo n////n nos vemos pronto (si es que las clases me lo permiten)


End file.
